A Human and a Demon
by CynderBaby
Summary: A young girl travels to the era of InuYasha and his friends, but meets Sesshomaru instead. 8 years later, Kagome and the others travel around and meet Sesshomaru who for some reason doesn't want to fight them. When InuYasha refuses to just sit back and let him get away, someone attacked Kagome and the rest with flames.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I really need to stop getting ideas. This is getting out of control. Oh well, it's my fault for having my imagination as a curse. Anyway, I'm going to start ANOTHER new story. I'm writing four stories at the same time, which is OK for me. In case I have a writer stop on one story, I have others to start on. So I can keep writing more and more stuff. Also, i'm posting this a day earlier then I said I would because I might not have time tomorrow. Oh well, this will be the first story that has nothing to do with Bleach. At least, not yet. I might write a second story from this one. As always, this is of the English Dub version of the series. I just seem to prefer them so it will be easier to write the stories on my part. This is a sort of mix of a few people from real life and the series InuYasha. But, there won't be much else to say. So, let's just get this started. I should say this, though. I'll be starting the story a few years before Kagome finds InuYasha, then go back to after the whole gang is together. Anyway, let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Memories from Dreams**

* * *

A young, 7 year old girl was walking along a tone path, singing happily to herself. She was skipping, heading somewhere. She had short, curly brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts, a white and black t-shirt and snickers which were red and white. Since it was summer, she didn't want to go walking around in very thick clothing. She had blue and green eyes and her skin color was average. The area she was walking in was a very thick and big forest. She was still happy and singing, and most of the time her eyes were closed. As if she knew the way by heart. Suddenly, she heard a branch snapping behind her, stopping in her tracks and stopped her singing. She slowly turned around, surprised by the sound.

"Now, now, no need to be frightened young one." she heard a voice say, making her step back.

"Who- who's there?" she asked, holding her hand on her chest and looking around.

"Right in front of you, sweet little girl." the voice said again, a person merging from the shadows. He looked like he was wearing a huge white baboon suite with a blue mask which resembled a baboon face. The girl got more scared and backed up into a tree, knowing she could never outrun an adult. "Come now, I'm not here to hurt you." he said, making the girl a bit more comfortable.

"Then, why are you here and what do want with me?" she asked, hearing the man smiling.

"I just want to show you a place which later I feel will be very important to you." he said, making her curious.

"Important? How?" she dared ask, the man walking up to her.

"Follow me and I'll show you." he said, walking deeper into the forest. The girl didn't hesitate to follow him. She was curious about this place he had told her about and wanted to know why it would be important to her in the future. They walked for a bit as well, before seeing a dried out well in the middle of nowhere.

"I've been here many times before, Mister. Why is this so important?" she asked, looking down the well. There was nothing to see, other then solid ground at the bottom.

"Go down and you'll find out." he said, pushing her over the edge and she went straight into the well. She didn't scream or anything, just closed her eyes and waited for the ground to hit her back. When it did, it surprisingly didn't hurt. She opened her eyes, looking up. She saw a sort of vine thing that could act like a ladder. She narrowed her eyes slightly and started climbing up them, only to hear the roar of some kind of creature. _I don't think that was a annoyed kitty. I wonder what it was, and why that man pushed me down this well. _She thought, reaching the end of the well. When she came up, she was in a completely different place then where she was before. She looked around, trying to figure out just where she was. She was a bit scared, and the roaring of that creature didn't help much either. She walked two steps forward, before being swept of her feet by something and screaming at the same time. She looked down, seeing a huge scorpion like creature holding her with it's claws. She screamed and screamed, hoping someone would hear her. But she didn't think anyone did, she didn't even know where she was. The creature started running, the girl being dragged with it. She kept her screams in, waiting for it to stop before wasting her breath. When it did stop, it threw her into a mountain and knocked her nearly out cold. She held her left eye open, trying not to lose consciousness. She looked up, seeing the creature had three yes and was 20 times the size of a normal scorpion. She closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't waste it's time and finish her quickly. Suddenly, she heard it roar in pain, the girl daring to open her eyes. She saw a human, fighting of the monster. At least, it looked like a human. He finished it rather quickly. Landing swiftly on the gorund again. The girl got up, looking at him.

He appeared as handsome and frail-looking at the same time and fairly tall and lean-built. He was light-skinned with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. The girl got up, thinking he wouldn't hurt her. But she made sure not to go any closer to him then she already was. The man turned to her completely, seeing her bruises all over her body. He started walking towards her, making the girl back even further into the wall.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have saved you." he said, as he kept getting closer to her. The girl wanted to ask him who he was, but she barely had the strength to stand on her own two feet. "How did you get here, and who are you?" he asked, the girl sitting down to sit.

"A weird man lead me to a well back in my own town and pushed me down it. Then I climbed up and ended up here. Who are you, mister?" she finally said, asking him while she still could.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she heard another voice say. She looked to her left, seeing a weird, green and small person running towards them. "Why did you run off like that? I can't keep up with you!" he complained, the girl slightly sighing. She looked down at the small person, who seemed very surprise to see her for some odd reason.

"Like he said, my name is Sesshomaru. And you?" he asked, ignoring the little guy.

"My name...is..." the sound got fainter and fainter, then everything went black before she could hear herself say her name.

* * *

"Jess, get out of bed and get you butt in gear!" a very mad voice said. A 15 year old girl moaned in bed, as she sat up in it.

"Fine, fine, stop your moaning. School doesn't start in 2 hours." the girl, Jess, said. She really didn't want to hear someone moan at her after that dream. I've seen it a few times, but not from so far back. I know it's my memories from that time, but I haven't remembered so far back. Now that I know where the well is, maybe I can find him again. Sesshomaru, was it? She thought, throwing off the covers she had on and jumped out of bed. She went to her draws, taking out some clothes and changing. She was wearing a black tank-top with a black vest over it again. She pulled on a pair of worn out shorts and black jogging shoes. She brushed her long, brown, curly hair which went down her back and tied it up in a high pony tail. She had blue and green eyes and her skin color had gotten a bit browner over the years. So much sun and so much forcing to be outside. She turned around, walking quickly out of her bedroom. She grabbed a brown and black shoulder bag on the way down a few stairs and sighed as soon as she got to the bottom.

"Is that anyway to say *good morning'' to family? Honestly, how long are you gonna keep this though girl act up?" a girl who was standing by a oven complained. She had short, blond hair going right past her shoulders. She was wearing fake, blue nails and had blue eyes. She was wearing a lose, light green tank-top and a pair of dark blue training pants.

"Well, if you weren't so annoying, I might treat you with a better good morning." Jess answered, walking right past her and out the door.

"Going without food again? How much do you really eat? You haven't eaten in the last three days since you had those weird dreams as far as I know." she said, Jess sighing.

"Listen, Katrine. I don't care about what you or anyone else says. I eat fruit as school and my dreams are none of your business." she said lastly, before walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind her.

"Jess, wait up!" she heard someone yell at as she got close to her school. She turned around, seeing a girl her age running up to her and waving her hand like crazy.

"Hey Marie! What's up?" Jess called back, suddenly happy and nice. The girl, Marie, had brown hair with light brown stripes down it. The length of the hair was the same as Jess, but her was a lot less curly and she had it lose down her back. She wore a red t-shirt which was a bit from her dark blue jumper. She had on a black pair of training pants, which Jess thought she had on in case she had to run or fight. But, she never let Marie fight if she could get hurt in the process. She was wearing a pair of white and purple shoes and had blue color eyes.

"Nothing much. I guess you had a small fight with Katrine again. Why can't you just get along with your sister?" she asked, Jess huffing.

"In my eyes, they're not family. They treat me like a dog who has been disobedient towards it's master. Anyway, I've got something else on my mind this time." she said, the two of them walking towards the class room.

"Your dreams again?" Marie asked, Jess nodding. "You said they were memories, but a place like that doesn't exist. You know that, right?" Marie asked, Jess slightly nodding this time. "No you don't, you're unsure." she huffed, Jess smirking.

"I guess my thoughts are like an open book to you. Anyway, were already here and people are in the class room. We shouldn't talk about it while people can hear us." Jess said, Marie nodding. Jess opened the door to their class room, letting Marie in first. There weren't many people in the room, but there were some. A group of boys to be precise. Three of them, and they quickly looked over when Jess opened the door.

"Morning, girls." one of the boys said. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was a bit shorter then Jess. He was wearing a black jumper and a pair of jeans. He was also black shoes and had glasses.

"Morning." Marie said, Jess closing her eyes and ignoring him. She went to her seat at the back of the class room.

"Not gonna say anything?" the other boy said. The had blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of gray training pants. Jess ignored him as well. She sat down and just looked through the window. She sighed a bit, Marie walking over to her.

"You're really not gonna say anything?" she asked, Jess shaking her head.

"I have nothing to say to them. Anyway, the other girls are about to come in. You might wanna get ready for their conversation which I won't be a part of." Jess said, Marie nodding. Just as she said that, the door opened and three girls walked in. Marie smiled and quickly ran over to the three. Jess didn't quite hear what they were talking about, but she knew it was something she wouldn't be interested in. She looked out the window again, thinking about her dream again. She saw the forest she always used to go through when she was younger, but it was a lot smaller now. They had cut down a few trees to build this school. So, getting to the well she saw in her dream would be easier then last time. She thought about going there after school, but. If she did that, her family would be worried about her. _Hmph, don't care about them. They shouldn't worry about me since I don't care what they do._ She thought, deciding to explore again. The bell rang, everyone going to their seats. When Jess looked at the others, a lot more had gotten here since she last looked. She looked over at the door, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hey, tomboy." she heard a annoying voice behind her. She looked behind her from the corner of her eye. A boy with a mix of blond and light brown hair and brown eyes was bugging her. He was wearing a gray jumper, gray jeans and black shoes.

"What do you want, Tim?" she asked, turning her back to him.

"You know what I want. And you know where we're gonna meet after class." he said, Jess turning to him and narrowing her eyes. Marie looked over at them, knowing what they were talking about.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're friends with her. She's too much of a nuisance." one of the girls said, Marie turning to her.

"Well unlike you guys, I know her very well and know why she's acting like this." she said, and was saved by a teacher for once. The other girls were about to ask her why, but just then the teacher came in and everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to the black board.

"Hello, class. Hope you all have had a nice weekend." the teacher said, everyone nodding and humming. Jess turned her head back to the window once she had given some normal information. She didn't pay much attention since the only thing on her mind was the dream.

The day went by fast and it was already lunch time. She got an apple from Marie, since she left so quick she didn't eat anything before leaving her house. They were eating outside, Jess keeping her eyes on the forest.

"Hey." a boy said behind them, Jess sighing and turning around.  
"Listen, Tim. I've had enough of your tough guy act when I beat you every time. So just give it up already." she said, Tim growling slightly.

"Not until you respect me as your superior." he said, Jess sighing.

"We're gonna be at this for a long time then. I will never, and I mean never, see you as a superior to me." she said, making Tim scowl. He jumped down from where he stood and walked towards her and Marie. Jess got up and went in front of her friend. Marie Backed off a bit, making sure she didn't get involved in this fight.

The fight ended very quickly, both of them getting a bit beat up. Jess being the winner of the fight this time, making Tim mad. The rest of the day she just stared out the window, not talking to anyone. She didn't even talk to Marie the rest of the day. When the bell rang for the end, she quickly packed her bag and left before anyone could see her or talk to her. She had sent a text to her family already, so they wouldn't think she ran away. She went quickly into the forest, tired of thinking of her stupid dream and find out if they really were memories like she thought or a wild dream like everyone else had told her. She didn't have to go far to find the well she remembered, and hid her bag somewhere so if someone did come this way they wouldn't know she had been here. She looked down and around her, then jumping down the well and closed her eyes. Like in the dream, it took some time before she hit the ground. She saw the vine thing again, climbing up it a lot faster then before. This time, no weird creature was around roaring like they did 8 years ago. She started walking, hearing roaring behind her after taking five steps. She quickly turned, hearing the roaring coming towards her. She narrowed her eyes and acted fast, jumping up in a tree to avoid being seen by the creature. When it showed itself, it looked like a giant, walking wolf with clothes on. She had never seen a creature like that before, but she thought of a werewolf when she saw it. She kept quiet and tried not to breath so hard. She was a bit scared and could feel her heart bounding against her chest. Damn, I really need to calm down and stop being scared. She thought to herself, but it didn't help much. The creature smelled the air.

"I smell someone, someone who's very scared. I wonder where this small human could be." it said, smiling. It started sniffing around, looking for her. Jess tried to calm down, but her sight was getting blurry for some reason and very tired. What the hell? She thought, nearly falling out of the tree. She grabbed another branch, but it broke and she fell out of the tree and right on the ground behind it. It quickly turned to her and smirked, laughing a bit. "There you are. How nice of you to, drop by." it laughed, slowly walking towards her. She tried to get up, able to get on her feet but unable to hold her own weight. She leaned into a tree, gasping for breath and trying to move further away from it. But she couldn't move a muscle right now. The creature came closer and closer, and Jess couldn't do a thing. _Guess this is it._ she thought, falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, thinking she might as well just sit still. She felt someone right above her, but whoever it was was a lot smaller then the creature that she thought was gonna kill her. She dared open her left eye, seeing long, sliver hair blowing in the small breeze._ It's...him._ She thought, forcing herself to get back on her feet. She held her left han on the tree and her other hand hang down like it had broken or something. She held only her left eye open, barely seeing a thing.

"You should sit down again, and rest your strength." he said, Jess getting caught off guard and falling down on her knees. She felt something small beside her, looking down. It was the same small, green person she had meet before.

"You're in a terrible condition. You should be grateful Lord Sesshomaru even bothered to help you." it said, Jess looking at it. He looked like a imp, which she had seen in pictures over the years. His skin was green and had big, yellow eyes. He wore a sort of brown kimono outfit and was holding a staff which had two heads.

"So, it is him." she whispered, the imp hearing her.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember seeing you before and I've been with Lord Sesshomaru for ages." he asked, Jess looking at him. I guess he doesn't recognize me since it's been so long ago. Oh well, I don't really want him to recognize me yet. She thought sitting down on her bum and breathing very heavily. The imp quickly got annoyed with her not answering his question. "Hey, don't ignore me you ignorant-"

"Leave her alone, Jaken. She's not to be harmed." the man, Sesshomaru, said, making the imp, Jaken, very confused. Jess looked up at him, seeing him cutting down the creature just as easy he did before. Jess tried to get up again, but fell down on her left shoulder and breather in the dirt. "You shouldn't push yourself. Why did you come back here anyway?" Sesshomaru asked, Jaken looking down at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you know her?" he asked, pointing at her.

"You have a very bad memory, though it has been a long time since we last met her. And she's grown a lot." he said, making him even more confused.

"Sesshomaru, why did you help me this time?" Jess asked, hearing their conversation.  
"Like I said 8 years ago. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have saved you." he said, Jess slightly smiling and losing consciousness.

* * *

**OK, that's the end of the first chapter. If you want me to continue this story, then tell me in the reviews. If you like the story but not how I wrote it, tell me what I can do better. I hope you all liked it and I can just tell you right now. I'll be starting to write from Kagome and the rest the next chapter, so we won't be hearing from Sesshomaru or Jess in a while. Or will we? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Also, I wanted to say this on another story. I won't be posting on Spirit Reaper for a while just to get it a bit more views and reviews. So, i hope the people waiting for that story won't mind. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so far I've gotten positive reviews on this story. Let's hope I can keep it up. Like I said in the end of the last chapter, I'll be writing from Kagome and her friends view. So, we won't see much where I left of last time. Anyway, let's get this underway. Thanks for the reviews Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp- yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Wielder of the Blade of Demons**

* * *

"Bye mom, I'm leaving now!" a black haired, 15 year old girl said while she ran out of the house. She ran to a small house near with a well inside, not thinking twice before jumping down it. This girl was Kagome Higurashi, a normal high school girl. Ashe had found a way to go back to a era 500 years ago. Where she met some friends and enemies. She was the Spiritual recantation of a Priests named Kikyo, and had the Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome has pale skin, long wavy black hair with a noticeably gray outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes. Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. Her friends she had made there were nice and kind to her.

The first one she met would be the half-demon InuYasha. He always got on her nerves, but protected her nonetheless. He had knee-length silver hair and silver dog ears on top of the head. His eyes were golden and he had claws on his fingers. He wore a red attire that looked like the outfit the priests have on. It was made by the legendary Fire-Rat fur, which is said to be fire protected. On his left side, sat his sword. Tessaiga was one of the two blades InuYasha's father made for his sons, the other being for InuYasha's elder brother.

The second companion was a small fox demon named Shippo. He was very small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wore blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippo's ears were narrow and pointed like any other demon.

The third member of their team was the perverted monk Miroku. His robes were quite extravagant and expensive compared to those of most itinerant monks. However, this is consistent with his tendency to loot the wealth of greedy merchants whose homes he rids of demons and ghosts. Around his right arm, he wore something called a Tekko. He wrapped it around his right arm to seal his Wind Tunnel. He had a sort of staff with him which is usually used by monks.

The last two members were together when they met Kagome and the rest. The Demon Slayer Sango and her family companion Kirara. Sango normally travels wearing a traditional woman's Kimono. Over that she wears a long skirt. She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. When she fights Demons, she wears something else. Her Demon Slayer outfit consists of a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor and armor plates made of demon parts. She carries her Hiraikotsu, a huge boomerang, and a wakizashi, a short sword. Kirara usually appears to be a small kitten-sized feline with two tails. However, she has two forms. One of a small kitten, and one of a large cat resembling a saber-toothed tiger. In her full-sized demon form, flames emerge from her feet and tails and her abilities increase tenfold allowing her to battle even the strongest of Demon opponents.

Kagome landed in the well, climbing out of it. She looked around, the wind blowing her hair in front of her eyes. She had been home for three days, so she hadn't seen InuYasha and the others in quite some time. So she was excited to hear what they've been up to in the last few days. She ran a bit, heading towards a small village near the well. She stopped a bit and looked around, spotting the half-demon and the fox demon. She smiled and ran down to them, the two humans turning to her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango greeted, InuYasha and Shippo turning as well. Shippo jumped of joy over to Kagome, hugging her. InuYasha moved a bit slower over to her along with Sango and Miroku. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder, so she didn't have to walk.

"About time you got back! What were you doing that took so long? We can't find the Jewel Shards without, you know." InuYasha said, crossing his arms. Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit and huffed.

"Sit boy." she said, InuYasha being sent to the ground. The beads around his neck was made so he wouldn't hurt anyone as long as Kagome said ''sit''. Which most of the time made InuYasha very mad and annoyed, and him spending a lot of his time in the dirt. Shippo sighed, seeing a small flee like person coming beside him.

"Hey Myoga, what's up?" he asked, the flee, Myoga, getting closer to Kagome's ear.

"Yes, there's some information I must tell you all. And it's not the good kind." he said, Kagome and Shippo getting worried.

"So what is it?" Miroku asked, everyone gathering around and sitting.

"Have all of you heard of the Blade of Demons?" he asked, Kagome, Miroku and Sango looking confused. "I'll take that as a no. I shouldn't be surprised really. Even Demon Slayers have never had the unfortunates of ending up fighting against the wielder of that sword." he said, Kagome looking over at InuYasha. He seemed very mad and annoyed for some reason.

"So, what is it?" Miroku asked, Myoga gulping a bit before answering the question.

"It's a blade which can only be used by humans. Despite the name, Demons can't touch the sword. The wielder of the blade must be completely human and not have any special Spiritual Powers. So not many people can wield it. And once they've got the blade, a unbelievable power starts growing in them." he started explaining, Sango not understanding one thing.  
"But, why's it called the Blade of Demons if Demons can't touch it? There must be some reason." she asked, InuYasha answering this time.

"When a human is chosen to wield that sword, he or she has to chose a Demon which is opposite of him or her. Meaning if a girl was the wielder, she would have to find a male Demon. And then it's the human's duty to protect and serve that Demon until he or she dies. And depending on the Demon, depends how long the human can deal with it. Which is why it's trouble for us." he said, Miroku narrowing his eyes.

"If the human has chosen Naraku, we're in big trouble." he said, the others getting worried.

"We should try and figure out who the human is and which Demon she's chosen quickly. The faster we do, the better off we'll be." Myoga suggested, everyone nodding.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get moving. Who knows how long the swords been gone." InuYasha said, Myoga shaking his head.

"I've already figured that out. About 4 days ago, a herd of Demons started flying, running, jumping and even digging their way towards the cave were it sleeps. And in a blink of an eye, they all turned to ash. I saw both a human and felt a Demon by the entrance, so they've already been traveling together for some time now." he said, making InuYasha growl.

* * *

The gang had been walking for quite time now, trying to find the human who had got the Blade of Demons. They had no luck so far, and InuYasha was getting annoyed.

"Man, we've been looking all day and no sign of either of them. Are you sure it's been taken already? It's only been about 50 years since the last wielder. It usually takes a lot longer then that for a new wielder." he asked, Myoga getting crossed.

"Of course I'm sure! Why would you doubt me?" he asked, InuYasha not really wanting to answer that question. They heard a Demons howl in front of them, InuYasha running ahead to check what it was. He saw a Demon lying on the ground dead, and a silver haired person with blood in his sword. InuYasha wasn't even trying to hide his anger or growl for that matter. He unsheathed his Tessaiga and jumped at the man.

"Sesshomaru." he growled, the man, Sesshomaru, only looking at him with no emotion showing at all.

"It's been a while, little brother." he said, pushing him of his sword. InuYasha landed a bit far from him, but was ready to strike him again. Kagome and the rest came out of the forest, seeing who he was fighting.

"This isn't good. We try to find this human and who do we end up running into? Someone InuYasha will do whatever it takes to kill." Miroku sighed, Kagome having a worried look in her eyes.

"InuYasha." she said, the half-demon jumping at Sesshomaru. The Demon reacted by jumping back, trying to lead him from his friends. Which worked like a charm. InuYasha instantly jumped after him, leaving them in the dust.

"Wait InuYasha! Don't just jump-" Kagome's cry was cut of by a huge smoke being created in front of them. Kirara jumped of Sango's shoulder and transformed into her true Demon form. She roared into the smoke, as if trying to draw someone out of hiding.

"Don't get in his way. Your friend is too naive to understand what he's trying to do." a female voice said, the smoke clearing.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, getting her bow and arrow ready. She saw a girl in a black hood, hearing her smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Unfortunately, I'm not aloud to tell you." she said, drawing a blade from under her cape. The second her blade was completely drawn and shown clearly, Myoga perked up from Kagome's shoulder and looked terrified.

"That's it. The Blade of Demons. She's the new wielder. That means...Sesshomaru is the Demon she chose to serve." he said, making them all worried and confused.

"Why would she chose a Demon like Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked, getting a growl from the girl.

"Careful, Shippo. Since she chose him, she's chosen to obey his every order and will do anything to protect him and his pride." Myoga said, Shippo covering his mouth.

"Why did you chose him? Don't you know what kind things he's done?" Kagome yelled, Sango and Miroku ready to attack if the girl dared attack them.

"Why, you ask? Well, defeat me and I might tell you." she said, pulling off the hood. She looked about the same age as Kagome, brown, curly hair tied in a high pony tail and blue and green eyes. "That is, if you can even attack me." she smirked, Miroku and Sango hesitating a bit.

"That's the hard thing about the wielder being human, it's harder and more difficult to attack them. But, she's the youngest wielder of it I've ever seen or heard of. Mostly the others were at least 30 years or something." Myoga said, making Kagome step back a bit. Sango bit her lip and Kirara made her growl less threatening. Miroku closed his eyes and stepped a bit in front of the others, taking of the beads on his right arm.

"Wind Tunnel!" he yelled, starting to suck her in. The wind forced the others to cover their eyes not to get dirt in them. The girl however, barely moved and only smiled.

"Alright, let's see if you can take the heat, monk." she said, swinging her sword. Kagome looked up, seeing flames appearing on the blade. Her eyes widen and gasping, trying to move forward.

"Miroku, watch out!" she yelled, realizing she couldn't get any further to tell him. Miroku opened his eyes, seeing the huge wave of flame coming towards him. She stood his ground and focused his attention on sucking in the flame, which he did without too much trouble.

"So, you think it's gonna be that easy all the time. You can think again." she said, jumping towards him. He widen his eyes, subconsciously closing his hand and wrapped the beads around his arm again. The girl smirked and swung her sword again, sending flames towards Miroku.

* * *

InuYasha kept trying to push Sesshomaru back, but he was always sent flying instead. He got sent into a tree, pushing himself from the tree and landing an attack on Sesshomaru's blade.

"It's useless. You can not hurt me, little brother." he said, making InuYasha growl.  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" he roared, finally being able to land an attack on Sesshomaru. The Demon jumped back and took his hand over the scratch on his cheek, blood running down.

"You think this will change anything. In case you really haven't figured it out, I've been luring you away from you friends." he explained, InuYasha looking at him with a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"Since you're not around your friends, they're an open target to other enemies. Which is exactly why I lured you here." he said, InuYasha's eyes very big now. And as if to prove what he was saying, a huge explosion was heard from where InuYasha had left Kagome and the others. He bit his lower lip, before jumping towards the others. Sesshomaru only stared after him a bit, someone coming up behind him. He turned around, seeing a small, human girl.

"Aren't you going to help her? She might get hurt if InuYasha fights her." she asked, Sesshomaru turning towards the smoke which was coming up. He started walking, the human girl following him.

InuYasha jumped through the branches as fast as he could, trying to catch up to Kagome and the rest. When he finally arrived, the smoke was covering the entire area so he couldn't see them. He covered his eyes so his eyes didn't get too much smoke in them. When the smoke cleared away, he looked up and his eyes widen. Miroku was knocked into a mountain and out cold with burns all over him, Sango and Kagome nearly unconscious in front of him, Shippo on Kagome's back and out cold as well and Kirara laying on the ground with blood on her throat as if someone had bitten her quite badly. He was frozen on the spot, looking around to find the one who did it. He spotted a girl who looked the same age as Kagome, her blade blazing with flame. He felt anger boiling up in his chest when he figured out she was the one who did this. He held his Tessaiga ready and jumped at her, the girl not seeing her.

"Get out of the way!" someone yelled, the girl ducking just in time to avoid his attack. She turned to him, looking into his eyes. She narrowed hers and kept jumping back a bit.

"So, you're the one who's become a slave. Not to mention to Sesshomaru. You do know when trouble comes he'll just abandon you and save his own skin." he said, making the girl furious.

"Yeah, like you know anything about him. You might be his brother, but when it comes to knowing him, I know him better then his own brother." she said, holding her sword towards him. He growled at her, lifting his sword into the air. The girl looked at him a bit, not bale to react quick enough to get out of his way.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, swinging his sword into the ground. It made a huge wave of wind fly right towards her, hitting her undoubtedly. She was sent into the mountain behind her, blood coming from all over her body. She slowly got up, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"You think that's...all it takes to keep...me down?" she spat, her vision getting very blurry.

"Listen I don't want to kill a human, especially as young as you are. So just leave and I won't kill you for hurting my friends. I've already hurt you about the same amount you hurt them." he said, resting Tessaiga on his shoulder. The girl growled a bit, her sword ready to attack. InuYasha sighed a bit, holding his Tessaiga towards her. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said, swinging his sword in the ground and sending a huge bolder towards her. She stood her ground, ready to meet the bolder and closed her eyes. She heard the rock being smashed into pieces, looking up. She couldn't see much because of all the blood over her eyes, but she defiantly saw silver hair in front of her.

"I thought you said you didn't want her dead, little brother." the man said, the girl relaxing.

"Sesshomaru." she said, the Demon turning to her.

"You've fought enough. Sheath your blade and get ready to leave." he said, the girl nodding and doing as she was told. She looked over at InuYasha, seeing he was annoyed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and grabbed the girl by the waist and jumped into the trees, two small people running after them. InuYasha sheathed his blade and walked over to the others. He knelled down to Kagome, lifting her up.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked, Kagome opening her eyes.

"Inu...Yasha." she whispered, coughing.

"Don't talk. Save your strength. I'll get you all some place safe." he said, looking over at Kirara who had gotten back on her feet. "You sure you can handle it? You're pretty badly hurt yourself." he asked, Kirara nodding slightly. InuYasha narrowed his eyes a bit and put Sango, Kagome and Shippo on her back, him carrying Miroku on his back.

* * *

The girl was leaning into a tree, gasping for breath. She felt something hard hit her head, making her dizzy. She looked over to her left, seeing a green imp and his staff. Most likely what he hit on her head.

"You were reckless and careless! If you hadn't gotten attacked by Lord InuYasha we wouldn't have to flee as quickly as wen did! You should be more careful you-" the imp, Jaken got kicked into an tree further away by Sesshomaru. He looked down at the girl, who seemed relaxed around him.

"You did a good job for the first time fighting like this. You should rest and let your wounds heal, Jess." he said, the girl, Jess nodding. She made herself more comfortable on the tree and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze blowing in her hair.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" she asked, opening her eyes again. He looked down at her, wondering what her question was. "What that human girl and the half-demon said about you, is it true?" she asked, Sesshomaru closing his eyes and knelling down to her height.

"I am a Demon, you know this. All Demons have done something to make enemies. But, even I have human and other beings that I would not want to see hurt. And since you're my human now, it's my job and duty to make sure you're treated when hurt and trained to defend yourself. Weather other people like the way I do things or not. While we're talking, when do you plan on going back to your own time tomorrow?" he asked, Jess smiling.

"The same time as always. And after that, I've got two days off before school starts again in a new week. Then I'll have a lot more time to train with you." she explained, Sesshomaru nodding.

"Then get some rest so you are ready for the coming day." he said, Jess nodding and going to sleep rather fast. "Rin, get some water for her wounds so she doesn't get asked why she's so injured." he said to the small girl behind him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." the girl, Rin, said, running off. Rin was a very small child who had long black hair, pale skin, and bright brown eyes. Her hair had bangs, but the bangs on the right side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. Her appearance was that of a typically young, barefoot peasant girl. Sesshomaru looked back at Jess, then over at the moon which had risen to the sky. _Another day gone, soon a new day for more trouble from the other Demons before me. I should go and have a talk to them tomorrow while she's gone._ He thought, settling down in front of Jess.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. There's something I want to ask you guys about. Which side of the story should I start the next chapter. Jess and her life, Sesshomaru and his conversation with these ''other Demons'' or InuYasha and his friends. If you have any special wishes for which one you want me to start with, tell me in the reviews. Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so I'm bored and nothing to do because of the bad weather. So, I'm writing stories to kill time. Which I usually do when I'm bored. Oh well, I've got nothing else to say. Thanks for the reviews Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22! And thanks a lot for the suggestion sangoscourage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**A Not Very Pleasant Second Meeting**

* * *

InuYasha and Kirara were sitting in a small, wooden house, looking over at the rest who were being healed by an old lady.

"How did this happen to them? Did thou not protect them?" she asked, InuYasha growling.

"Listen you old hag, Sesshomaru came along and I fought him. I didn't know the new wielder of that stupid sword had chosen him to become a servant of." he yelled, getting the old lady's attention.

"New wielder? Are thee talking about the Blade of Demons?" she asked, Kirara softly growling in answer. InuYasha looked over to Kagome and the others, seeing Miroku waking up.

"About time you got up? What the hell happened to you?" he asked, Miroku holding his right arm.

"We let out guard down. She looked so young, I never thought she would be capable of that kind of power. She could've turned my arm into ash if she wished. Though, I'd rather lose and arm then have this hole in it." eh said, looking at it.

"How young was she?" the old lady asked, Miroku looking at her.

"She looked the same age as Kagome. And according to Myoga, she's the youngest wielder of the blade so far." he answered, InuYasha's ears perking up.

"Speaking of that flee, where did he go?" he asked, looking around. He looked over to Kagome and Sango, seeing something small on her cheek. "Myoga, get off her." he said, an annoyed look on his face. The flee looked over to him, and before he could say anything, got as flat as a pancake. Kagome had woken up and felt him on her. Sango and Shippo had woken up as well. Kagome looked around, noticing the old lady.

"Kaede, how did we get here?" she asked, the lady, Kaede, closing her eye. Her clothing was identical to Kikyo's, being her younger sister and all. She is wearing the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day. Kaede wears a white jacket with cords through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to InuYasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment in place. Kaede wears bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kaede wears common tabi, socks with a split for the big toe, and rice straw sandals. During a battle prior to Kikyo's death, Kaede lost an eye. She now wears an iron sword guard as an eye-patch.

"InuYasha and Kirara brought thee here. And I hear thee had a battle with the new wielder of the Blade of Demons." she said, Kagome nodding.

"Can you tell us more about the blade? How it was made and why something like that was made in the first place?" Sango asked, Kaede getting her breath ready for a long expiation.

"It was long, long ago, even before InuYasha's father was born. A young, mortal human lived in a small village. No one knew the name of it, only those who lived there. The human was talented with making swords and weapons with spirits of beast sealed inside of them. One day, she meet a Demon which for some reason didn't want to hurt her. She tried to find him again and again, but never did. She decided to make herself a sword to protect this Demon, like he had protected her. And so, the Blade of Demons was created. Human at that time didn't think Demons were evil then, and let the Demon come and live in the village. However, about 50 years after that, the human girl killed herself with the very blade she made to protect the Demon. People thought the Demon had done something to her to make her want to die, and forbid any demons from ever entering the village again. As for the Demon himself, he was confused and furious. He did not know why she had killed herself, and sought to find out. Back tot he time InuYasha's father was still alive, another wielder came along. And she also chose a Demon to protect and serve. But, not the same reason. She fought a Demon, and the Demon won. She had promised in the beginning of the fight she would serve him if he beat her in a fight. And like the first one, she also killed herself in the end. And it has been like this ever since that blade was made. The wielder of it kills her or himself after about 50. Why they've done it, is many reason. The one most people think is that the human has lost trust in the Demon they chose and decided not to live under their control anymore.

Some of the Demons even went insane from all the new power they got from their humans, which would explain a few things. The last wielder I remember was a young woman named Kagure. Most people called her ''The walking beauty''. She found the sword and let it chose a Demon for her, which is the second way to chose a Demon. Those two ways have been used from the beginning. Anyway, she also lasted about 50 years before killing herself. Most people call it a curse, and try as hard as they can to avoid contact with the wielders. The Demons of each wielder still lives to this day, even the very first one. But, only the other Demons know where to find them, in this case, Sesshomaru. I don't think there's anything else to say on the subject. Those thee understand?" she asked, after that explanation. The others nodded, Kagome getting up.

"Well, I need to go back before it gets to dark." she said, InuYasha looking at her.

"What now? You were just home for three days, why do you need to go back now?" he asked, Kagome frowning.

"Me and some other girls are the ones responsible for a school trip which is coming over to visit. I have to go weather I like it or not. Later." she said, running out before he could say another word. Myoga closed his eyes, crossing his arms and sighing.

"There's one thing I should add to that. Whenever that sword is pulled, four Demons defeated in the past that thirst for power more then others or have something she or he wants, will be reborn and have a small, red shards of a necklace inside of them that she needs to make sure her powers don't go out of control. And from what I've heard, she's already taken care of one of them. So there's three left." he said, Shippo looking at him.

"That would explain why she's so powerful and only having the blade for four days." he said, Kaede's eyes widening.

"Four days? Thee got this damaged by her after only four days of wielding the blade?" she asked, InuYasha nodding. Kaede looked awfully worried now, but she only closed her eyes as the rest got up.

"Come on, we gotta go and find her before she does more damage. And figure out which Demons have those shards she needs." InuYasha said, the rest nodding.

* * *

Jess opened her eyes, not realizing how long she had slept. She looked up to the sun, seeing that she wouldn't be late for school at least. _Although I'd rather just stay here forever and follow whatever order Sesshomaru gives me. I don't fit in with the rest, especially after all my training._ She thought, getting up. She looked over to Rin and Jaken, seeing both of them sound asleep next to each other.

"So much for Jaken hating Rin." she smiled, clipping off her cape. Underneath, she was wearing a black vest over a white tank-top, which seemed to be her style. She was wearing gray training pants and the same shoes as she did when she fist came to this era after 8 years. She crouched down and put the cape over the two, getting up again. She started walking towards the well, but stopped after a few steps.  
"Sesshomaru, I'll be gone a bit longer then I usually do and will most likely not happen again. Are you going to meet with those other Demons while I'm gone?" she asked, Sesshomaru coming out from behind the trees.

"Yes, and I won't be back by the time you come anyway. Wait here like usual and do some of your studies. Just because your in this era, doesn't mean you can do what Kagome does and be here for couple of days." he said, Jess nodding and running off. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, glad she was accepting this so soon. He looked over at Jaken and Rin, seeing the imp waking up. "Jaken." he said, getting his attention. "If you do not start showing some respect for that human girl, I'll have to teach you how." he said, making him scared. He turned away from him and walked through the forest. Jess stopped by a big tree, putting her sword in a small hole which was just big enough for it. She noticed her wound on her arm hadn't healed yet and was still bleeding.

"I must have opened it while I was getting up. This is just great." she sighed, jumping up the tree. She put her hand in a smaller hole and pulled out some bandages. She wrapped them around her arm and bit of the rest. She looked higher up and pulled down her school bag, nearly losing it. "I forgot how many books I've got in." she said to herself, seeing the well from where she was. She jumped down, going back to her own time. She quickly jumped up and ran out of the forest, hiding behind a tree as she saw a few of the girls from her class walking.  
"I still think Jess should be suspended, or better yet expelled. She doesn't belong here." a black haired one said, making Jess smirk for some reason. She closed her eyes and walked normally out of the woods. She heard them yell her name and spat some kind of comment, but she ignored them and walked into her school. They were going on a school trip, which she didn't enjoy. It meant they would have to drive somewhere and take ages to get back. Who knows, maybe she would be lucky and get some place with a entrance to Sesshomaru's era. Then again, the only other person she would think of going to that era would be...Kagome, the human InuYasha is so eager to protect. But, what are the chances she end up where she lived.

"Alright everyone, ready to go?" the teacher asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She sighed and looked over to Marie, who was having fun talking to her friends.

"So, who are you sitting with? Us, or her?" they asked, looking bitterly over at Jess.

"Well, since theirs one to many, I might as well. I'll talk to you later." she answered, running slightly over to Jess.

"You can just sit with them if you want. One to many or not, they'll find two more to sit with you." she said, Marie smiling.

"I would be leaving you to sit by yourself though, not something I plan on doing. You've been acting very weird lately since you stopped having those weird dreams. Has something happened?" she asked, sounding worried now.

"No it's nothing." she said, someone grabbing her left hand. She felt a slight sting of pain and closed her left eye.

"Oh really? Seems like you got in a fight to me. How pathetic." she heard the same annoying boy she had four days ago. After their little fight then, Tim had left her alone since then, but she was thinking it was just a matter of time before he annoyed her again.

"It's still bleeding. Are you sure you're OK?" Marie asked, seeing the blood through the bandage. Jess closed her eyes and pulled her hand from him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Shouldn't we go and find a seat before they all get taken?" Jess asked, Marie nodding and the two girls walking outside. Tim started after them, curious about what she's been doing the last few days.

Jess and Marie were sitting in the far back, along with another friend of Jess. He wasn't at school when she went to Sesshomaru's era. His name was Johannes, and was a real joker. He had always cracked her up in the past, but now a days, she could only close her eyes and keep her emotions in check. No one had seen her smile in a long time, Marie missed it as much as Johannes did. She was staring out the window while the two were talking about the upcoming essay they were going to have.

"Hey Jess, what are you going to write about?" she heard Marie asked, Jess thinking for a sec. She hadn't had time to think about it, but she knew now she didn't.

"What I think our world was 500 years ago I guess. I've been...reading about how it was." she said, finding that would be the best excuse. Marie looked at her puzzled, but something else caught her attention.

"Wow, cool necklace! Where did you get it?" she asked, pointing at a small shard around her neck. Jess looked down, thinking back a bit. Sesshomaru had told her to practice and left, came back with the shard, said it would help her improve her skills and it would be the only one he found for her. The rest she had to get herself.

"Someone...gave it to me. And get that smile off your face, Marie." she said, looking over at her.

"Someone...special?" she said which sounded like someone was trying to make her sick. Jess wasn't good with cute voices to be honest. Nor could she stand anyone talking like that to her. She never thought Sesshomaru would be someone special other then being the one telling her what to do.

"No, just a...uh..." she was thinking about how to tell her about him. "a...guardian, I guess." she said, making even Johannes laugh. "What?" she asked, but was saved by the buss stopping. She looked closer at the jewel, making sure it was what she was talking about. It looked like a wing, for a dragon and was fire red. _Yepp, defiantly what she meant._ She sighed, getting up after Marie and Johannes.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as possible, making sure she didn't arrive to late. She saw her friends waiting for her, waving at her.

"Hey Kagome, right on time! They've just arrived!" one of them called. Kagome waved back, relieved she wasn't late. She looked over at the buss, seeing a lot of students coming out.

"We've got our work cut out for us, don't we?" she sighed, the others agreeing. They all walked over to the buss, ready to welcome them to their school.

"Hello, welcome to our school." they all said, bowing. The boys defiantly were impressed. The girls however didn't like how they were acting. Kagome looked up, her eyes slightly showing a bit of shook as she looked far in the end of the group. She saw a girl with brown, curly hair and it was tied up in a pony tail at the back of her head. She had blue and green eyes, and not a welcoming look in them either. It's her! The girl from yesterday! She thought, trying to keep her shook in place. The girl looked over to her, showing a bit of annoyance in her eyes. _Why of all the...why did we have to end up where she was? I guess this will make it easier for me to get back to Sesshomaru quicker, but harder to keep it a secret._ She sighed, following the others.

Kagome was leaning into a wall, keeping on the girl she saw earlier. She was alone, which was perfect for her. She walked over to her, even though she felt eyes on her.

"I need a word with you." she said, dragging the girl before she could say another word. She went into a small place near the schools grounds. "Mind explaining what you're doing in this era?" she asked, the girl only smirking.

"What do you think? This is the era I come from, just like you. However, I don't skip school like you do." she spat, making Kagome mad. She when and smacked in the face, the girl very surprised.

"Don't talk as if this some ordinary conversation. You tried to kill me and my friends!" she yelled, the girl looking at her.

"So? You tried to hurt Sesshomaru. I'd say it would make sense I didn't let it get to hard for him. Besides, didn't you hear what your half-demon friend said? He hurt me the same amount I hurt you and the rest, and it took hell of a long time to get it all healed." she said, showing her left arm. Kagome didn't seem to care anymore, she nearly gave her another smack, but this time, the girl grabbed it and got up. "Listen you, if you don't start leaving my life out of yours, I'll kill you on the spot next time I see you." she threatened her, making her scared. "Now that you know this, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with unless Sesshomaru tells me to." she said, Kagome making sure she didn't leave that quickly.

"What the heck is your problem? You're acting like a lost dog who can't chose her own path!" she yelled, the girl closing her eyes.

"If that is what I must look like to follow my Masters orders, so be it." she said, slightly opening her eyes. "He's the only one who's really cared about me and sees me for who I am. Not like people who are supposed to be my friends." she said, a bit sad in her voice for some reason. Kagome let go of her hand, surprised by the sudden change in personality. It's like she turned into a different person. She walked away, leaving Kagome alone. She soon walked over to the rest as well, seeing some kind of fight going on with a boy from the other school and a stranger.

"Kagome, we've got trouble." one of her friends said, Kagome looking a bit annoyed.

"You don't say?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"This guy walked past and was talking about one of the girls from the other school, and that boy got furious and started a fight. The other guy won with one hit, and now the girls won't leave the poor guy alone." they explained, Kagome not getting the picture.

"What did he say?" she asked, someone cutting them off.

"He said what?" she heard the girl say, seeing she was talking to a girl.

"I'm not lying. Can't you show him a thing or two, Jess?" she asked, the girl, Jess, sighing.

"Why should I? He's not my problem." she said, the girl nearly begging.

"No, but because I'm one of the girls he was talking about, he's mine. And I wouldn't stand a chance against him. Remember what you promised me?" she said, smirking now.

"That's called black mailing, Marie." she sighed, the girl smiling.

"Great! Good luck." she said, Jess sighing again. She walked towards the boy, meeting a very, very annoying sight.

"My, my, what have we here? A sweet, young girl challenges me to a fight. I never turn down a challenge, but I would hate to harm a woman as beautiful as yourself." he said, trying to make her reconsider.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk so much trash and get on with it. I've got better things to do then fight someone as stupid as you." she spat, making him a bit annoyed.

"Maybe you would be more beautiful if you didn't have such a big mouth. Maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners." he said, jumping at her. Jess closed her eyes and dodged him pretty easily.

"Too slow." she said, kicking him in the stomach. She jumped up and gave him a swift kick in the head. He flew into the school wall, hitting his head pretty hard. She landed on the ground softly and looked at him, not impressed. He got knocked out by that one kick, everyone gasping in amazement.

* * *

The rest of the day was just trading information and other stuff, Jess didn't talk to Kagome again after her last comment. They also had a sort of gym challenge, but Kagome refused to participate. As for Jess, she was sitting in a tree and staring into space. The day ended quickly and Kagome running as fast as she could back home. Jess made and excuse that some of her relatives lived here and ran after her, not feeling like waiting any longer to go back to that era. She quickly followed her into their well, making sure no one saw her. She noticed Kagome was walking quite slowly, making sure she didn't see her either. When she was finally far enough away, she jumped out and ran the opposite direction. She knew her way around this place rather well thanks to her little travel with Sesshomaru. She found Rin and Jaken goofing around.

"Is Sesshomaru back yet?" she asked, making sure she hadn't missed him.

"Not yet, Lord Sesshomaru left to talk to the others." Jaken said, Jess looking down at the ground.

"I see." she said, Putting her bag down and dragged out a few books. She still had an essay to write, and she had to get started on it.

"Now what?" he asked, Jess looking up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, Jaken huffing.

"Whenever you try to hide something or upset with something, you always start reading those books. So what is it this time?" he said, Jess sighing.

"I'm telling you, she's from my era!" Kagome yelled, InuYasha and the rest surprised by what she said. She had told them about her day at the school, making sure the others knew exactly what happened. "I talked to her, and gave her a smack on the face. She didn't say much, but told me if I didn't stop getting involved in her life she'd kill me on the spot. Then for some odd reason, she got sad." she explained it in short, Miroku crossing his arms.

"Maybe we've seen this girl from the wrong angle. Maybe if we tried to talk to her or Sesshomaru..." he started, getting smacked in the head by InuYasha.

"Not a chance. The only way to get Sesshomaru to talk is to fight him. And I bet the girl won't talk if he tells her not to." he said, putting his hands in his kimono arms. Shippo nodded, Kirara looking a bit sad. Sango patted her head, calming her down a bit.

"We could at least try, can't we?" she said, Kagome nodding.

"Well count me out. I'm not going to try and talk to Sesshomaru until I know this mess is dealt with." he said, Kagome sighing. She got up and ran off, trying to go somewhere. Sango and Kirara got up and ran after her, Miroku standing in place.

"We'll tell you when we're done." he said, running after the ladies. InuYasha looked after them, Shippo going on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not going to go and help? I mean, she's human. Maybe there's something bothering her." he said, InuYasha looking towards where they had run off too. He was thinking about something, but Shippo didn't know.

"Hm...maybe there is something different about her. If what Kagome said was true, why would she want to feel safe around a Demon like him? Maybe he sees her differently then others and us do." he said, making Shippo confused.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop there. I want to thank sangoscourage again for his/her suggestion she made, it made it easier for me to make this chapter in one day. New record!****Also, I must apologize if my old time talking with Kaede went badly. I'm not good with that kind of stuff** . Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it! See ya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not being able to update in the weekend. But, I've made a decision that some of you might not like too much. Since my school summer holidays are soon over and I haven't really had a holiday with writing, I'm gonna give myself one. So, I won't be posting anything, nothing at all, until the first Wednesday of October. I realized I have been working real hard on thinking and never taking a long enough break for my mind to cool down. It feels like it's going to explode.**

**Anyway, on that day, I'll be posting one chapter and go back to the normal uploading process. So, I hope you all can be patient and understand that I need a break from this. Thank you all for listening and I'll see you the first Wednesday in October.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, more stories. I'm back and holiday is over! I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but I really needed a break from over half a year of writing. Anyway, let's just get this chapter going. Thanks for the reviews** **Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage and Emzy2k11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****I****nuYasha**

**Never Friends, Always Enemies.**

* * *

Jess was still studying in her book, making sure she wasn't distracted by Jaken's constant whining and complaining about Rin doing something or other. She sighed now and then, turning the page she was reading. Rin sometimes tried to get her attention, Jess sometimes looking up. All she did was smile and Rin understood she was busy, but she still tried the get her attention. Jaken sometimes complained about that as well, strangely enough. Jess thought Sesshomaru had told him something or other to suddenly make him acting like that. 10 minutes passed and she was doing very well so far, until she heard footsteps coming towards them. She looked towards the noise, closing her book and hiding it behind the tree she was leaning into and grabbing the sheath of her sword. Once the people showed themselves, Jess narrowed her eyes and let go of her sword. Letting out a sigh and closing her eyes, she moved away from whoever stood there before talking.

"What do you want, Kagome?" she asked, the black haired human girl coming out from behind a tree.

"I want to talk to you, nothing else." she said, narrowing her eyes. Jess got up, opening her eyes and looking behind Kagome. Sango and Miroku came as well, Kirara on Sango's shoulder. They had been looking for her for some time now and finally found her by the tree.

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you after the little show you put up in our era." she said, turning her back to her.

"OK, sorry for hitting you. Will you listen now?" she asked, Jess turning her eye to her. _I already know what she wants to say, but I might as well. Jaken has been a pain when it comes to weather I truly am trustworthy._ She thought, closing her eye again. Kagome took that as a yes and opened her mouth again. "I know I've already asked this before, but why do you chose to serve Sesshomaru? Did the blade chose him for you, or did he fight you and win?" she asked, the others behind her nodding and humming in agreement. Jess sighed, turning her entire self towards them.

"I've already answered it as well if I remember correctly. Though, the last bit I haven't explained. I didn't let the sword chose my Master, nor did we fight. I knew Sesshomaru before I got the blade, and when I got it, I decided to let him tell me whatever I was going to do and decide who my allies and enemies are." she said, Miroku widening his eyes. "That's the truth. I don't care if I look like a dog or a bird in a cage, I will follow every command he gives me. Even if it's the death of me." she said, picking up her sword and walking away from them. _I thought she would just use Lord Sesshomaru, but she's allowing him to use her for whatever he pleases. I've never seen or heard of a Human like that._ Jaken thought, Rin only smiling from behind a tree. They had quickly gone there to make sure they didn't see them. It would only cause more trouble if they had started spouting something about Sesshomaru.

"You, can't be serious. You seriously trust someone like that so much?" he asked, Jess nodding but never stopped in her tracks. When they all heard a group of birds getting startled and flying away as fast as they could, she quickly stopped. Jess looked up, narrowing her eyes. "I wonder what that was." he said, Kirara growling slightly. Jess let out a very weak sigh and ran right towards where it came form. Kagome didn't wait long before she ran after her at high speed. Sango and Miroku ran as quick as they could after her, Sango feeling something jumping on Kirara. She looked over there, seeing Myoga on Kirara's shoulder.

"You better be careful. I think Lord InuYasha is looking for Sesshomaru and he might have found him. If so, then the girl will most likely attack him to protect her Master. As for her being a friend or foe, it might depend on Sesshomaru and his thoughts on us. Maybe if we talked to him while he was in a good mood, he might listen to what we have to say." he said, Sango sighing.

"We don't have time to think like that! We need to figure out what that noise was and who made it." Sango said, Kirara growling softly in agreement.

* * *

Jess kept running, hearing a entertained voice in her head. _Of all the wielders of this blade of mine, you're the first one who ever dared to go against the very rule of it. Then again, it's a stupid rule._ The voice said, Jess slightly ignoring it. _No point in talking to you who knows it seems_. The voice said again, Jess nodding. She jumped up into the trees, getting a better view of the place. She saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha fighting again, but not as thirst for blood as last time. She noticed the fox behind a rock, hiding and cheering InuYasha on. _What's going on, Sesshomaru? I thought you were talking to the Demons. Or were you on your way back when InuYasha found you?_ She thought, jumping down behind him. Sesshomaru heard her feet landing on the ground, looking behind him.

"Stay put, Jess. You don't need to get involved in this fight." he said, InuYasha automatically looking behind him. Jess hesitated for a second, but found a rock and sat down on it, Jaken and Rin catching up to her. Kagome and the rest came up behind Shippo and relaxed a bit. They thought there would already be a lot more blood spill, but both if them seemed rather relaxed. Kagome held her bow and arrow ready, just like Jess was always prepared to grab her blades hilt if she had to interfere. Miroku held on his beads and Sango on her Hiraikotsu.

"Sesshomaru, just what are you trying to pull by using that human behind you? Other then she can use the Blade of Demons, I don't see or smell what's so special about her." InuYasha said, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"That does not concern you. A half-demon like you has no business in something that involves us Demons. And the human girl is none of you concern either. She chose this by herself, no one forced her into it." he said, holding his hand ready to attack.

"Well, since Kagome and the rest won't stop nagging until they've talked to her long enough to understand why she chose this, it is my concern because I'll be annoyed by it. So sorry, but you're not getting away that easily." he said, making Jess narrow her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to a human who can't stand on her own two feet without getting into trouble." she said, Kagome feeling rage building up in her chest.

"What did you just say?!" she yelled, Sango trying to calm her down.

"You heard me, and if you want I can say it again." Jess said, taunting her.

"I think that's enough, you've already said what she is. No need for more unnecessary fights." Sesshomaru said, Jess quickly looking up at him and nodded slightly. She didn't like it when she made him annoyed, which she seemed to have done now. She got up from the rock, Jaken and Rin jumping on it after she got off. Jess looked over at InuYasha, who was ready to jump at Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes and stepped back a bit, to make sure she wasn't in her Masters way. Kagome on the other hand nearly went and shot her with her arrow, but Shippo and Kirara stopped her just in time. InuYasha growled a bit and jumped as Sesshomaru, him blocking it without breaking a sweat. Jess thought about sitting down on the rock again beside Jaken and Rin, but Kagome would most likely interfere at one point. So, she had to be ready to stop her from getting in the way of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha back, throwing him at his friends. "You don't understand anything, do you?" he said, making InuYasha growl.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" he yelled, Jess sighing. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, turning his back to them.

"Maybe if you opened those blind eyes of yours, you might be able to see what I mean." he said, walking towards Jess. InuYasha felt a huge wave of anger and hate getting pushed up his chest and making him sound like a beast who found an intruder in it's territory. He lifted Tessaiga up in the air and got ready to smash it down in the ground.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, swinging the Tessaiga down and unleashing a huge wave of energy. Jess noticed it a bit before Sesshomaru and jumped in front of him, sending a huge wave of fire to counter the energy. It made a huge explosion and smoke covering the entire field. Kagome held on to her bow and arrow, feeling Shippo holding tightly on his shoulder. Sango was being held by Miroku and Kirara was on her head. InuYasha jumped back till he felt Kagome behind him and used his left hand to cover his from the smoke. Jaken and Rin went behind the rock they were on, shielding them from the smoke. Once it cleared, InuYasha looked up and saw Jess standing in front of Sesshomaru. _How did she let lose such a huge wave of energy without getting pushed back by my attack? Just who the hell is this kid?_ He thought, getting a good grip of Tessaiga. Jess narrowed her eyes and made sure InuYasha's attack after the last one didn't get anywhere near Sesshomaru. She knew he could take care of himself, but she wanted to help him as much as she could. Myoga, who had been on Kirara's head all this time, looked a bit closer at Jess while he had the chance.

"As I thought, I knew there was something familiar with her." he said to himself, jumping over to InuYasha. "Lord InuYasha, doesn't that girl remind you of anyone? Take a good look at her." he said, InuYasha looking confused. But he did what he said, feeling a familiar sent about her. "You see? But I can't seem to put my finder on who it is." he said, InuYasha narrowing his eyes. He jumped towards her, Jess blocking his blade with her own. While she was occupied with that, he used his right hand and cut her hair lose. Jess widen her eyes a bit, but quickly focused again and pushed him back before he could do anything else. Her hair was long, going about half way down her back. Some of it went in front of her left eye, which didn't seem to bother her. InuYasha looked a bit closer now, Myoga closing his eyes and nodding.

"Why did InuYasha do that? I don't get it." Kagome said, Shippo agreeing.

"Well, think of her like yourself, Kagome." Myoga said, jumping to her shoulder and making them even more confused. "Just instead of a priestess, she's a former wielder of that same blade reborn it seems." he said, InuYasha smirking for some reason, making even Jess confused.

"Seems like Sesshomaru never told you, and I bet he knew." he said, Sesshomaru looking a bit annoyed. Jess ignored the last bit he said, seeing how she wouldn't be loyal if she doubted him.

"What are you talking about, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, Myoga jumping on her shoulder.

"You see, Kagome, since you're both reborn of a person of this time era, you might not be as different as we once thought. Though, it was a lot more difficult to notice she resembled someone." he explained, Sesshomaru walking over to Jess and whispered something in her right ear.

"I'll explain once we're done here. And I'll tell you why I never told you about this." he said, Jess nodding slightly.

"What are you saying now, Sesshomaru? Not to listen to a word I'm saying? You just want her to be kept in the dark about the other wielders!" InuYasha yelled. Jess looked over at him, not caring about what he said. She dropped her sword down to the ground, relaxing a bit more.

"We have nothing more to do with you, so do yourself and us a favor and leave us alone." he said, walking away from InuYasha and his friends. Jess sheathed her sword and followed after him, Jaken and Rin going through the forest.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, what did InuYasha mean by Jess being reborn as someone else?" Jaken asked, once they had gotten far away from where InuYasha and the rest just were. Jess sat down, wanting to know the same thing.

"Jess looks like and talks in the exact voice that the former wielder of the same blade." he said, Jess widening her eyes.

"And you never told us? Why?" Jaken cried, feeling a bit (a lot, actually) left out. Jess looked at him, wanting to know why he hadn't told them either. Especially her, since it had to do with her to begin with.

"That is not your concern, go and find some place we can stay. I'm guessing they found out we were staying with those trees, so we need a new place to stay so they can't find us." he ordered, Jaken nodding and him and Rin running off. Jess got up, walking towards the trees they used to be to get her stuff. "Wait one minute, Jess." Sesshomaru called, Jess stopping in her tracks. She turned to him, not knowing why he had told her to stop. "Do you really think I just sent them away so we wouldn't be found. They've got nothing to do whit what InuYasha said, but you do. I told you I was going to explain to you what he meant." he said, Jess turning completely to him. She closed her eyes, going into one of her pockets and getting a hair band and tying her hair up in a pony tail again.

"OK, but can I go and get my stuff before you start or will I have time to do it afterward?" she asked, as nicely as she possible could. Sesshomaru shook his head, meaning she could do it later. She leaned a bit into the tree, getting ready for a long explanation.

"First off, the wielder InuYasha spoke of was Kagure. She was the last wielder and died 30 years ago. When your hair is lose down you back, you look just like her. Not to mention you sound like her. The only difference is your acting the opposite of her. The way she used to act was kind, always there to help and would go against her Demons orders to do what she thought was best. Which I think was the reason she killed herself in the end. Some people think it was because of the feelings she kept inside, which is the way you're acting." he started, Jess looking down at the ground. "Every human in their late-30 or older will most likely know her, and every Demon alive at that time would have most likely tried to attack her." he said, getting her attention.

"And you?" she asked, Sesshomaru looking at her then closed his eyes.

"I didn't bother with trying to hurt her. I didn't care about that blade at that time." he said, opening his eyes again. "But, since you came here and you couldn't protect yourself in the state you were in, I decided to see who you would chose to be your Master." he finished, Jess looking away. He knew something was on her mind, but he just let her off the hook for now and just continued with his explanation. "Anyway, people will soon start telling you to stop acting like you are now and start acting like her." he said, Jess quickly looking up at him with widen eyes. "From the look on your face, you seem surprised. It's only natural since that woman was an inspiration to many people. What would you say if they did?" he asked, Jess closing her eyes and there was annoyed look on her face.

"I would tell them to bug off and leave me alone. I'm not gonna change, and there's no one or thing can change that." she said, proud being heard in her voice.

"Then I won't ask any more of you." he said, turning her back to her. Jess looked up at him, then pushed herself off the tree. She took a step forward, waiting for him to say something. "There was something on your mind a bit ago, what's gotten you so distracted?" he asked, looking over at her from the corner of his eye. Jess quickly looked away, not really wanting to talk about it. Sesshomaru saw that she was defiantly hiding something, but he decided to leave her alone for now and closed his eyes. "Go and get your stuff, you can tell me later." he said, walking off to find Jaken and Rin. Jess looked at him a bit before smiling a bit and running off to get her stuff.

* * *

"So you're saying she's the previous Master of that same sword reborn?" Kagome asked, InuYasha and Myoga explaining the same thing Sesshomaru did to Jess. He nodded and the rest thought for a bit.

"But if she's that woman reborn, then how come she's acting so different from what you said about her?" Shippo asked, Myoga crossing his arms.

"From what I've seen, she's acting the way Kagure tried so hard not to act. And it would seem Jess is trying to act as little as possible as she did. I think Jess doesn't like the fact she's someone reborn and people expect so much of her since Kagure saved many villagers and got the respect of many humans and Demons alike." he explained, Shippo nodding a bit.

"But, she didn't know until now. How could she have acted like that then?" Miroku asked, InuYasha taking over.

"Most likely by instinct. I can't think of any other reason." he said, looking over at Kagome.

"I still don't understand why she won't let us be her friends." Kagome said, still remembering their conversation back in their era.

"Maybe because Kagure had a lot of friends and always asked them for help. I guess the only one she'll ask for help is her Master, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said, growling a bit in the end. Kagome looked a bit sad, getting up.

"I'll be back soon, so stay put and wait." she said, InuYasha instantly going against what she said.

"Not a chance! You'll only get yourself killed if you just run off on your own." he said, Kagome closing her eyes.

"Sit boy!" she said, InuYasha quickly going face first into the ground. Kagome just walked out after that, the others looking at InuYasha's state.

"That's gonna kill him one day." Shippo said, the others nodding.

* * *

Kagome was walking along the forest trees, going back to where they had found Jess earlier. She wanted to her from her personally why she didn't want to be like this, Kagure. She looked around, hoping to find her. When we she didn't see anyone or anything, she looked around a bit better. She couldn't find Jess, but she found a note which was held on a tree by a small knife. She went over to it and read a bit of it.

''If you know what's good for you, stop trying to figure out how I tick. I won't become your friend and I won't think of you as an ally unless Sesshomaru says otherwise. So do yourself and me a favor and give it up.'' it said, Kagome already knowing who it was from.

"That girl's got some nerve. I'm trying to help her, and this is how she treats me! When I see her again, I'm gonna..." she yelled a bit at herself, before looking down at the ground. She calmed down a bit, walking back to where InuYasha and the rest were and huffed to herself.

* * *

Jess put her bag down, her books and rest of her bandages in it. She put it down by the tree she was leaning into earlier while talking to Sesshomaru. She was waiting for him to come back, not sure where he went. She sat down and got out a book. She still had to practice for test next week, so she decided to just get prepared for it. She didn't like reading while she was in this world, but she knew she had to study. She didn't get to read much or remember much since she wasn't able to concentrate. Like Sesshomaru said earlier, she had something on her mind. She breathed out and began reading again, trying to remember every page._ You're wasting your time trying to stop thinking. You want to know something. Just give up already and stop reading that pointless stuff._ The voice said again, Jess closing her eyes and ignored it.

"Trying to get something off your mind again?" someone said above her, making her look up at lightning speed. She meet Sesshomaru's glaring eyes and emotionless expression. "What's wrong now?" he asked, Jess quickly closing her book and looking down.

"N-nothing. You just...startled me a bit. I didn't hear or sense you." she said, getting up before he said anything else. He smiled a bit, Jess looking over at him.

"Maybe because you didn't pay attention to your surroundings because you were to distracted." he said, Jess looking away. "Get your stuff and I'll show you where we're going to be staying for now." he said, walking into the forest. Jess looked after him a bit, before following him slowly. She still thought about something, but know she didn't even know what she was thinking about. The came to a very tall and rather big mountain, Jess feeling both Rin and Jaken on the top.

"So, we're staying here for now?" she asked, Sesshomaru nodding. He jumped up first, showing Jess and easy path to take to get up there. She was one step behind him all the way up, making sure she remembered the path. Once she got up after him, she saw a huge cave in front of her and there was a lot of space. _Wow, didn't expect this. How did he find this place?_ She thought, looking around and not paying attention. She felt something against her head, rubbing the top of her head. She looked over to her left, seeing a annoyed Jaken.

"What took you so long? Lord Sesshomaru had to wait for you!" he yelled, nearly hitting her in the head again. She jumped back a bit, not noticing how close to the edge she was. She slipped a bit, closing her eyes cause she thought she was gonna fall down. She felt something grabbing her waist and pulling her into the cave. Her eyes were still closed, feeling claws going into her skin, making her yelp very quietly.

"Jaken, what did I tell you before I left this morning?" Sesshomaru said, Jess slightly blushing being so close to his chest. She hadn't been helped by him like this before, which she felt was odd.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru." he said, running over to a rock. Sesshomaru sort of forgot about Jess and thought about something and holding her tighter into him. Jess felt it was getting harder to breath, trying to get Sesshomaru to let go of her. He felt her struggling under his right arm and let her go. When he did let go, Jess gasped for breath in a second and looked up at him.

"What...did the Demons say this time?" she asked, remembering what he was doing before he ran into InuYasha and the rest.

"That," he started, Jess looking confused. "is what I'm about to explain to you." he finished, sitting down on a rock.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. I really hope you guys didn't mind me taking a month break. But, I won't be taking a break until the winter holidays start here where I live so I can enjoy it. School has already started again, so it's gonna be hard to keep up with my schedule. But I'll do my best and hopefully it won't be to much trouble. And I hope the characters weren't too OOC if they were at all. Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, back with more! I don't really have anything to say this time, so let's just get this started! Thanks for the reviews Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage and Emzy2k11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**The Two Demon Pets**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the bottom of a huge mountain, the head looking like a roaring dragon. He narrowed his eyes a bit, jumping up rather fast. He saw a gigantic cave, about ten times bigger then himself, right in front of him. He started going in, hearing growls inside.

"You're late, Sesshomaru. I thought we told you we would meet two days ago." a dark and deep voice said, making Sesshomaru narrow his eyes. "Hmph, you're not so different from your new pet." he said, Sesshomaru walking into the middle.

"You shouldn't talk about that human like she's like the others. She was brave enough to go against the rules and chose a Master she knew she could trust." another voice said, a lot nicer.

"The fact is the little darling went against the rules, and she'll have to face the punishment. No matter how young she is." a female voice said.

"And you're not the one who's gonna give it, Leopara." Sesshomaru said, the female, Leopara, smirking. She looked like a leopard walking her back feet with a small dagger on her left side. She wore a brown vest on her shoulders that covered her chest, and wore knee-length brown boots. She had black shorts which were made form the same material as the vest she had on. She coat color was lighter but the same pattern. Her eyes were green and she was leaning into the wall behind her.

"I'm well aware of that, Lord Sesshomaru. However, I could easily be told to do it." she purred, hearing a growl from her left side. "Heh, easy Sajime." she teased, the man, Sajime, growling even more. This man was a wolf who was able to walk on two legs as well, wearing a plain, black kimono. The same color as his fur, while his eyes were very dark red. His left ear was cut pretty bad, a scar going across his face. He also had a brown scarf around his neck, making it easy for him to hide in the shadows.

"The girl hasn't done anything that could destroy the world, so I don't see why you have to make such a big deal of it." he said, all of them hearing strong but slow footsteps coming from the top of the cave. The three of them, and the others in the cave, looking up to where it came from.

"That's enough, all of you." a old voice said, Sesshomaru not being able to see the man. "Even though the girl has indeed figured out a better way of choosing a Master, and she'll have to be ready for the price she must pay." the old man said, Sesshomaru not saying a word to what he just said.

"Go easy on the girl, though. I wanna see her in action!" a childish voice muttered, only getting a sigh from the older man.

"If she can survive the punishment and the test right after each other, I'll let her way of choosing become a choice. But, only if she can make it through both of them." he explained, Sesshomaru looking up. He knew that ''survived'' meant making it through something without loosing consciousness. He wouldn't dare kill her.

"If there's nothing more you want with me, I'll be leaving. I still have things to do." he said, a roar from the top making him stop from turning.

"Do you think we do not know of your encounters with the half-demon? Someone like him is not worthy of knowing about this blade. And he does know something, it better not have come out of your mouth, Sesshomaru." he warned him, Sesshomaru showing anger in his eyes.

"I haven't told the half breed anything, nor has Jess-" the second he said her name, Leopara purred.

"So, her name's Jess? Hm, what a sweet and unusual name." she said, the old man making sure she said nothing more.

"Are you sure the girl can be trusted? You may have saved her life twice, but she could easily repay you as you are her Master now." he asked, Sesshomaru not seeming like he heard him. The man was about to ask again, before he turned his back on them and answered.

"The girl is my doll and I control her. She wouldn't dare go against my orders and would do nothing to make me upset or irritated. I think that's more than enough proof for you. If not, I have much more I could add." he said, looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"No need, that wasn't what I was implying. It's the fact who she's the decedent of and where she's from. How do you know someone is after her in her own time?" he asked, only getting a small growl from Sesshomaru. "Fine, if you think she can be trusted, then have it your way. If she causes trouble, it'll be your fault." he said, Sesshomaru hearing enough before leaving.  
"Honestly, does he think that I told her about the blade just so she could disobey me? I knew what I did, and I don't regret it." he said to himself, walking back towards the forest.

* * *

"So...that's what they wanted to talk about. Just when is this ''punishment'' of mine?" Jess asked, looking at Sesshomaru after he told them what had happened.

"Not sure. They might do it without telling me so I can't get you prepared. Anyway, I've decided to do a bit more training with you." he said, Jess listening eagerly.

"What kind of training?" she asked. Sesshomaru walked a bit behind her, Jess not turning to face him.

"This kind. Turn around." he said, Jess turning to him. He used his poison whip and wrapped her around it. The poison was quickly making it's way into her body. Jess whimpered a bit by it, but didn't seem to ask why the hell he was hurting her so violently.

"What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru? I'm not going against it of course, but I still don't understand what kind of training this is?" Jaken asked, Rin covering her mouth.

"Endurance. This is all about how much she endure before she gives in. She'll need it to be able to get past the punishment they have in store for her." he said, releasing her from the whip. But the poison was still in her body, so she still hadn't passed his training. She nearly went down on her knees from the poison, but made sure she was able to stand and fight against it. She tried to use her fire inside her body to kill the poison, but it took a long time for it to start having effect. By that time, she had nearly fallen unconscious. Her legs were trembling and getting weak, nearly too weak to keep her up on her feet. But she kept it up, until her flames had completely destroyed the poison. She knew it was dead and not in her anymore, fell to her knees and nearly fell unconscious. She got back on her feet, shaking very much and was barely able to keep her balance. Sesshomaru looked at her, Jaken running over to her side.

"You stupid girl! If you push yourself, you'll really die!" he yelled.

"The poison...won't kill me. I've...already...killed it." she panted, Sesshomaru's eyes getting a bit big. _She killed it with her own fire, most likely subconsciously. Even so, it's an impressive feat for her inexperienced form. She's never dealt with this kind of poison, so it's rather new to her._ He thought, taking a few steps towards her.

"Don't force yourself. Even though the poison isn't in your body anymore, you could easily get yourself killed if you keep being so reckless." he said, walking past her. Jess slightly nodded and fell back on her knees. "Now that I know how well you can stay on your feet with my poison in you, we can start getting your endurance up." he said, standing by the entrance of the cave. Jess turned to look at him, only seeing his back. "Once you've rested, there's someone I want you to find." he started, turning to her.

"Who? A Demon?" she asked, Sesshomaru slightly nodding.

"He's not a true Demon, but he's considered a Demon. He's a black, big wolf with dark red dragon wings. No one knows if he's a protector of the Humans or a pet for other Demons. That's what I want you to find out. Also, I want you to try and get him to join up with you. However you do it, is your choice. I won't decide that." he explained, jumping down and leaving her in the cave with Rin and Jaken. _Hmph, he's got some nerve. Well, get some rest and do what he says so we can get it over with._ The voice complained, Jess ignoring it.

* * *

"Damn, where the hell is Kagome?" InuYasha complained, wanting to find the human girl. She still had a bit of dirt on his face after she made him smash into the ground. Miroku was walking with him, Myoga on InuYasha's shoulder.

"She's most likely looking for the girl, Jess. I still don't understand why she's so desperate to become friends with her." Miroku asked himself, InuYasha only huffing.

"I guess she's and idiot. She should know when to stop." he complained. He sniffed the air, catching Kagome's sent. "Found her." he smirked, jumping to his left. He saw Kagome quickly and saw she looked a bit sad. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, putting his arms in a cross on his chest. Kagome ignored him and made herself look annoyed instead. She walked right past him and Miroku, not saying a word to either.

"Um, Kagome?" Miroku asked, a bit scared of how she would react to what he said. She didn't say a word, only walked back to the village. "Maybe she wants to talk to Kaede." he said, InuYasha huffing again and walking after her. Miroku sighed a bit and followed them as well. He ran up to meet InuYasha, wanting to talk to him a bit. "I don't think we should make her mad right now. Something's defiantly gotten her irritated." he whispered, InuYasha looking a bit annoyed himself now.

"She's always annoyed at something. So what's different now?" he asked, Miroku sighing.

"And you never learn when to keep your mouth shut." he added, InuYasha huffing at him. They kept following Kagome, meeting Sango and the others talking to Kaede.  
"Ah, there thee are. I was wondering where thee disappeared to." Kaede said, Kagome getting settled beside Sango. "Thee must listen, thee need to leave the wielder of the Blade of Demons alone. She has her own role to play in this, and thee have yours. Thee must follow your path and find Naraku, and get thee hands on the Shikon Jewel before it's too late." she said, InuYasha narrowing his eyes.

"So, we're just supposed to let Sesshomaru do what he wants with the girl. Fine by me, she defiantly didn't show any interest in us anyway." he said, Kagome closing her eyes.

"Sit boy." she said, InuYasha once again meets the ground. "Either way, she's still human. I can't help but feel like there's something we should be able to do." she said, Sango nodding in agreement. Kirara was sitting on her lap, while Shippo had made his way to Kagome.

"It cannot be helped. Thee have a different path than her. But, thee path while cross soon. Thee just have to be patient." Kaede said, Kagome calming down.

"Well, we better get going. We need to get a lead on Naraku, or we won't be able to find him." Miroku said, getting up. The others nodded, Kagome sighing and nodding as well. InuYasha finally got up from the ground and went out as well. Myoga stayed behind a bit, looking at Kaede.

"You knew all long, didn't you? That the girl who's following Sesshomaru, is the decedent of the very woman who helped Kikyo in the past." he asked, Kaede nodding.

"Yes, I did. And thee did as well. Thee shouldn't go and only blame me." she said, Myoga nodding. He jumped after them, seeming very pleased with himself.

* * *

Jess was jumping from branch to branch, trying to find this Demon Sesshomaru had told her about. She had rested up after the little "training session" she had with Sesshomaru earlier and had already searched a lot for this, Demons pet or Human Protector. She hadn't had any luck so far, but she could feel something nearby. This has to be where it was seen last. She thought, stopping by a calm and silent river. She went over to it and looked into her reflection. Her face was still a bit pale, but that wouldn't stop her from doing what she was told. She kept looking down, sighing a bit. The wind blew her hair in front of her face, Jess picking up the sent of blood. And it wasn't old either, it was really recent. She turned quickly, seeing a huge shadow jumping towards her. She took up her right arm to protect her, fangs sinking into her arm. She yelped a bit, biting her lower lip. She raised her arm and threw off whatever had bitten her. She saw it landed on the ground a bit beside the river, growling at her. _So, this is the mutt Sesshomaru told me about. Well, he defiantly has strong fangs._ She thought, getting back on her track and guard. It was big and black like Sesshomaru had told her, dark red dragon wings and has blood red eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, Demon Pet." it growled in a very deep and male voice.

"That's funny, coming from you." she said, grabbing the hilt of her sword. The wolf growled a bit more at her, getting ready to pounce at her. She drew her sword and got ready to block his attack. He narrowed his eyes and jumped towards her, Jess holding her ground and swinging her sword towards where his fangs would come. They clash and the Demon tries to break the sword. "Sorry, it's not gonna break that easily." she said, clutching to the sword and making flames appear on it. Since the Demon still had it in it's mouth, the flames went into his mouth and burned it from the inside. He roared in pain, Jess using the hilt of the sword to knock him up in the air and kick him away. It landed on it's left side and quickly got back on his feet.

"Not bad, considering you're a lot younger then the others. And they all tried to get me to help them, but I defeated them all. So what makes you think you'll do any better?" he asked, Jess closing her eyes and held her sword down at her left side.

"Because I'm not planing on going back to my master just because I'm nearly dead. I'll do whatever it takes to do what he orders me to do." she said, pointing her sword at him. "And I'm doing what I've been told to do." she said, closing her eyes and hearing him growl at her.

"You're more of a pet then the others were. How can you follow a Demon so blindly, and still be so loyal?" he growled, Jess opening her eyes.

"That doesn't concern you." she said, jumping up and slashing her sword at him. He looked, up, thinking she was going to attack from under when he did this. But she made sure he thought that, and slashed at his face, and made a scar on his left eye. He roared again, Jess not letting her chance get away. She crouched on the ground and slashed him from underneath like he thought she would at first. A ray of blood splattered in front her, some of it staining on her face. She acted very calm, not being bothered by the blood at all. The wolf fell down on the ground, Jess standing over it. "Do you think I'm as pathetic as them now?" she asked, her blade ready to deal the final blow.

"I have to admit...you're a good actress." he said, getting up. "You really look like and acted like you were going to kill me. But you would be going against you Masters orders if you did, wouldn't you?" he said, Jess closing her eyes and sheathing her blade.

"You seem to remember why the others were after you." she said, the wolf shaking his head.

"I only knew they weren't planing on killing me, I didn't know what they wanted with me." he explained, Jess putting her hand on her hip.

"Wait, they never even mentioned it? Wow, that wasn't expected. I would've thought they would have spelled it out in a nano sec." she said, the wolf looking rather confused.

"Nano sec?" he asked, laying down to rest his wounds.

"Never mind, I'll explain later." she said, going down to the river and washing her face. "Seeing how we'll be working together." she added, the wolf perching up. "That's what the others before me tried as well, to get you to work with them. That's why I was so surprised you didn't know." she said, the wolf lifting itself up. He slowly walked towards Jess, biting of her hair band and letting her hair fall. "That's the second time today. Does everyone need to get my hair down just to see I look exactly like Kagure?" she asked, the wolf smiling.

"You may look like her, but you're far superior compered to that weak wielder." he said, Jess looking at him. "She was to scared and proud to follow the orders of a Demon, so she went against everything he told her to do. She did protect him, but that was about it. She was to scared of hurting innocent humans that she completely ignored him." he explained, making her frown a bit.

"She doesn't follow the rules less then I do, and yet she was never punished. Seems like the Demons didn't have any control of her." she said, the wolf looking at her. She explained everything from when she first met her Master and how she became the wielder of the sword. Also about why she was going to be punished in the future some time. The wold lay quietly and listened to every word she said, getting up once she's done.

"Well, I guess that makes you my Master now. Seeing how you're the only one who was able to do what you were told." he started, but slowly smiled at her. "And then only one I actually see as someone similar to me." he finished, Jess smirking. She had gotten the blood of her face and got up.

"Roll over." she said, the wolf looking a bit confused at her. "I can't clean your wound if I can't see it." she said, the wolf closing his eyes and lay down on his back. She tore of a bandage from her arm from where she had it earlier, made it wet in the river and started cleaning the blood around it. "That's gonna take a while before it heals, even for a Demon." she said, the wolf not moving a muscle.

"It'll still heal over time so no need to actually do anything else with it." he said, Jess nodding.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked, using the rest of the bandage to dry the fur.

"Don't have one. Everyone's just been calling me Human Protector of Demons Pet. I don't have a name." he said, Jess smiling.

"Then I'll give you one. It'll be weird to call you either of those to talk to you." she said, getting up. "Hm...not sure what to call ya though." she thought, the wolf getting up.

"I don't care what you call me, as long it's not something stupid." he said, sniffing the air. "But we should get going. I think a few humans heard my roar earlier and are nearly here." he said, Jess getting up. He looked over to her, seeing the bite marks on her arm.

"It's gonna become a scar, it won't go away." she said, as if she read his thoughts. He looked a bit more over the river, seeing a few figures in the forest on the other side. She narrowed his eyes and went between Jess's legs and mad it so she sat on her back.

"Whoa!" she yelled, the wolf spreading his wings and taking off into the sky. He was very fast, already over a very high mountain. "Hm, I think I can get used to this." she said, the wind blowing her hair. Which, was still lose. She had forgotten about it in a bit, but got it back in a pony tail once she felt her hair blowing all over the place.

"Anyway, what's your name? I doubt you don't have one." he asked, Jess smiling.

"Jess, and my Master's Sesshomaru. I think you know him." she said, the wolf nodding.

"Yeah I do, but haven't been luck or unlucky enough to meet him." he smirked. Jess closed and opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. _Wow, I didn't know the sky here could be so peaceful. Guess I never even looked up while I wasn't fighting._ She thought, closing her eyes again. "Just what's so special with the sword? I've heard stories, but none of them seem believable." he asked, Jess opening her eyes.

"They leave a small part out, something only the wielders now once they've gotten the sword. And none of them have had the guts to tell anyone, seeing how it would freak them out more." she started, catching his interest.

"And that is?" he asked, Jess looking over at a mountain to her right.

"The sword, it's not a weapon. In fact, it's not anything you can hold." she said, The wolf stopping in mid air. "It's the soul...of a dragon. Which was sealed in it to protect the world." she finished, the wolf growling a bit.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to wait to explain more until the next chapter. So, I hope you'll wait with me since I can't wait myself! Anyway, please leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, back with more. Seems like this is gonna be a chapter with a lot of new info, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, nothing else to say so let's get this over with. Thanks for the reviews Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage and Emzy2k1 KawaiiFoxiie and ReiRei12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Dragon's Soul**

* * *

The wolf landed on a mountain near were he was flying, Jess getting off his back and sitting on a stone rather near him.

"What do you mean?" he asked Jess closing her eyes.

"The first wielder was an expert on making swords with spirits of beasts in them, and she meet a Demon she wanted to protect. That's true, but why she made the blade was a lie. She didn't make it so she could protect him, she made it to protect the village from a blood thirsty, fire dragon. She used some kind of special crystal and sealed it inside, using it to create the blade. However, the crystal wasn't broken by it. In fact, it took the form of the beast." she said, the wolf looking at the necklace around her neck.

"Is that a piece of it?" he asked, Jess nodding.  
"After the first wielder took her life, it broke into many pieces. And so far, no one has found every piece. Anyway, the dragon didn't like the fact she used her to protect a Demon, seeing how she had just killed one to make it. So, she made her think something else and take her own life. It was the dragon who did it." she said, making the wolf growl a bit.

"Then the same will happen to you?" he asked, Jess closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Nah, most likely not. Unlike the others, I don't treat like a thing to kill. I knew from the start there was something inside it, so I made sure I treated like a living thing." he said, the wolf lying down on the mountain. "Anyway, the Demons don't know either, only I do. I almost told Sesshomaru, but he told me that he was going to figure it out for himself." she said, the wolf looking at the sky.

"What's the dragon name? And how come the other wielders didn't feel her?" he asked, Jess answering the first question first.

"Her name is Flarenix, and the others were too blind by history to even try to figure out." she said, the wolf looking at her again.  
"Flarenix? I thought it was a dragon, not a phoenix." he said, Jess laughing.

"She is a dragon, but has wings similar to a phoenix. And the fact she never dies. She bursts in flame and is reborn, like phoenix." she explained, the wolf smirking.  
"You really know everything about that blade, don't you?" he asked, Jess smiling.

"Yeah, just about anyway. I still don't know everything about her." she said, looking at the sun. "But I do know why she was attacking the village in the first place." she said, the wolf getting ready for a long explanation.

"A long time ago, before the first wielder meet the Demon, a small village was protected by a red, fire dragon. The dragon was treated as a sacred beast, and they all worshiped it. Because of this, the dragon felt like a God and was always able to destroy any threat. But, about 2 months after she came to the village, a black aura surrounded the village and nearly killed every person there. She was able to get rid of it, but was bleeding very badly. The people were afraid she wasn't strong enough to keep protecting them and ignored her. In rage of how they were too scared to help her, she healed up quickly and destroyed the village with her own fire. No one who lived there survived, so there wasn't anyone to forgive. It might seem like a stupid reason, but that's not important right now. She kept in that rage for a long time, making sure to burn every village she saw similar to the one she was from. One of the village being the one where she was forced into a crystal. Before that, she had burned down three other villages. The first wielder knew this and decided to put a stop into her pointless destruction. But, she didn't know why she had done it before a day before she killed herself.

The dragons goal was too kill anyone who wielded the sword after, which she succeed in. But, after Kagure, she started feeling her anger slowly going away and starting to forgive the humans again. She has fully forgiven them as well, but she hadn't forgiven Kagure. She went against her Master more then the others did, making her mad. She was created so they could protect a Demon, not go against every word they said and obtain power. So, she decided to kill anyone just using her power for their own good and not taking to job seriously. Although, she wasn't expecting only 30 years between the me and her. And since I'm different then her, she'll most likely won't be the one who kills me if anyone does kill me in the first place." she finished her explanation, the wolf yawning a bit. The sun was going down, making a fire color in the sky. Jess looked up and closed her eyes, feeling the nice breeze through her hair. Also, feeling a odd and weird scent in the air. She concentrated a bit more, opening her eyes and looking to her right. The wolf perked up and looked at her, sniffing the air.

"That smells like a pack of wolves, not too many of them either. And they stick of stained blood, must have been fighting off a Demon or something to protect their territory. But it also smells like there's Demons right next to them." he said, Jess getting off the rock and looked down from the mountain. She did see a couple of wolves, as well as humans who looked very similar to the wolves with a tail, claws, fangs and sharp ears. The leader of them it seemed was looking around, sniffing the air for any more intruders it seemed.

The wolf came up beside her, making sure the wind was blowing in their favor. He had blue eyes and black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wore a brown wolf pelt, which is the same shade of brown as his tail. Though the tail seemed to be a part of his body. He had a brown wolf fur head band and he wears silver and black armor. He also had brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carried a sword, which seemed to be just a decoration. But she thought he might use it if he had to. The wolves seemed to be following him, the leader opening his mouth. Jess narrowed her eyes and tried to read his lips.

"Scout the area, there's a odd scent in the air. And don't slack off, you got it?" it seemed he said, the wolves running off.  
"What do we do?" the wolf asked, Jess looking a bit closer. She saw a weak shine from his legs and right arm. _Isn't that...?_ She thought, starting to jump down the mountain.  
"Stay here, I need to check something." she said, the wolf laying flat on the mountain cliff. She quickly got down to the ground, the leader turning to her.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here if you don't want to be killed." he quickly said, Jess only walking slowly up to him.

"I'm looking around myself, and I don't follow any others orders unless they're from my Master." she said, the wolf boy looking at her sword and smirking.

"So, you're the new wielder. You seem rather young to be controlling that much power." he said, Jess narrowing her eyes. But before she could say anything, a roar from a Demon was heard to her right. She looked there quickly, trying to figure out what kind of Demon it was. The wolf boy seemed to be doing the same, the normal wolves hurrying back to their leader. "What's wrong, did you find anything?" he asked, Jess sighing and running towards the roar.

The wolf on the cliff saw it as well, jumping off and started running after his new Mistress. The wolf boy saw him, surprised he followed after her for some reason. He shook his head and followed her, seeing a huge scorpion Demon rampaging. Jess didn't hesitate, drawing her sword and sent a tidal wave of fire towards it. It quickly roared in pain, turning to ash in to time at all. She sheathed her sword, seeming very disappointed in how weak it was.

"Let's go, I've been away for too long. My Master will be wondering where I went." she said the wolf nodding, jumping in the air and Jess jumping on his back again and flying away. The wolf boy stood there, smirking and laughing to himself.

"Heh, so she's the new wielder. I wonder, who her Master is. That is, if she wasn't making it up and hasn't found him yet." he said to himself, turning his back to the ashes and went back into the forest.

* * *

InuYasha and the rest were sitting by a river, eating some of Kagome's time food. InuYasha was engulfing it in seconds, the others enjoying the taste. But, there was something that made both Sango and Miroku a bit worried about sitting here for too long. There were blood stain of the rocks, rather near the river. As well as blood right next to it. Like someone had a fight, but both surviving with minimal injuries. InuYasha was too focused on his food, he didn't even notice. Kagome didn't seem to care much, but she knew about it at least.  
"So, where's out next destination?" Miroku asked, InuYasha finally taking his focus off the food.

"Where ever there's a Jewel Shard, where else?" he said, Sango looking around.

"Well, there should be a village along this river. Maybe they know something." she said, Kagome nodding and eating the last of her rice ball. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and looked around, sniffing a bit.

"I smell humans right over there, maybe they're from the village." he said, pointing to his left. Everyone looked over, seeing two villagers near the river. It looked like they were trying to catch fish. Kagome nodded and Miroku got up to talk to them.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" he asked, one of the man looking up at him. He nodded and Miroku bowed in thanks. "Has there been any recent attacks around these parts?" he asked, the man thinking.

"Well, there have been more and more monsters coming to our village, and the village Leader won't say or do anything about it. Our food supply is going down more and more each day, so we have to start fishing to get food in our bellies. But even that isn't enough now a days." he explained, Miroku nodding as he talked.

"Is there any place in particular they've been seen most or trying to get to in the village?" he asked, the other man answering.

"Yeah, the Leaders house. We think there's something he found on his trip around the place that they're after. But we can't say for sure, seeing how no one has seen him recently." he said, Miroku narrowing his eyes.

"Did you see any weird he brought with him, or weren't you able to see him when he came back?" he asked, both of them shook their heads.

"No, he came back late at night. So no one was up to see what he brought with him, only that he was very quiet and careful not to wake a single soul in the village." the first man said, Miroku bowing again.

"Alright, thank you for your time." he said, walking back to the others.  
"Well?" InuYasha asked, Miroku looking at him.

"There has been attacks by Demon there, but they don't know what they're after. They think the village Leader brought something with him which could be a Shard of the Jewel." Miroku said, closing his eyes. "But it could also be a Shard of that necklace that girl is after. And there's a good chance Sesshomaru has gotten interested in the Jewel." he said, Kagome narrowing her eyes.

"So what? We just have to get there and figure out what it is and if it is a Shard of her necklace, we'll leave it alone. But if it's a Shard of the Jewel, we'll take it." she said, Sango nodding.

"Besides, sitting here won't do anything. Why don't we get going and head for the village?" she said, everyone nodding. They all got up and started walking towards the village, Kagome thinking about what she just said. She knew that it was pointless chasing after her, but she wished she would at least give becoming their friend a thought. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head. She knew that she wouldn't think about it, she would do what Sesshomaru told her to do. So if she told her to kill them, she would do so without a second thought. She sighed and kept walking, only thinking about how the village would be and how hard it would be to get their hands on the Jewel Shard. She knew it wouldn't be easy, nothing ever is in this place. If it was, it would most likely be a trap or something. She had learned that from being here.

* * *

The arrived at the village, not seeing anything special about it. Other then the people here seemed terrified of strangers. They walked slowly through the streets, everyone keeping their distance. InuYasha looked at some of them, seeing fear in their eyes. _Seems like the two of them were telling the truth, this place has been attacked by Demons. If it wasn't, they wouldn't be so scared._ He thought, thinking it would be best too not look at them anymore. They made their way to a big temple, which seemed to be the only place the Leader could be staying. But what they didn't expect, was the number of guards there was in front of it. They wore silver armor on the chest, a helmet, shoulder plates and boots. They wore blue leather underneath as well as black gloves.

"Hold it, who are you?" they asked, holding their spears towards them.

"We've heard that this village had been attacked, so we came here to see what we could do to help. We wish to talk to the village Leader." Miroku said, the solders not moving and inch.

"No one is allowed to see him at the moment. Please go down to the village and we'll tell the village Leader about what you said." they said, Miroku nodding and walking down again. The solder turned and walked towards the temple. He went through a couple of rooms and past a few as well, before kneeling down in front of a paper door. "Sir, a monk, a young woman, a Demon Slayer and another man came here. They wanted to talk to you about the recent attacks on the village. We sent them down to the village until you had given them permission to come in." he said, a man moving on the other side.  
"They do not have my permission. Did you remember what happened the last time we lat a stranger in? I have no intention of letting that happen again." the man said, the solder bowing and going back to his post. In a tree, right next to the gate, a hooded person was sitting in the tree overlooking the temple. _So, they're not planing on letting them in. Seems like he was right._ The person thought, making sure no one was looking where he or she was.

* * *

"Now what? I doubt he's gonna let us help, seeing how he hasn't cared so far." InuYasha said, Kagome thinking. They had gone to a small field right outside the village, not wanting to draw attention about why they were there.  
"And I don't think it'll be a good idea to just storm the place, we would get caught in a second with that many guards. Plus, the villagers won't let us in again if we don't do it quick and make sure we have proof that the demons were after the Shard. And we have to make sure it's really the Shard." Miroku said, Sango nodding and petting Kirara on her head. InuYasha sighed deeply and looked at Kagome, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong? You felt a Shard up there?" he asked, Kagome looked up at him.

"Not ''felt'', I still feel it. It's a stronger presence then the others and has defiantly been sued by that Leader." she explained, a huge explosion being heard from the temple. They all looked up and saw a huge cloud of smoke raising into the sky.

"What in the hell?" InuYasha asked, jumping up in a tree. He tried to see what was causing it, but all he saw was people panicking and solders getting thrown around. "I can't see anything from here. We need to go and get a front row view of what's going on." he said, Miroku nodding and looked over at the girls.

"Kagome, you come too so we can see if there's a Shard there. Sango, you, Kirara and Shippo try to calm the villagers." he said, the two nodding and they all started running towards the village. Sango hanged behind and Kirara transformed to keep as many people as possible calm and get them away from the temple, while the others ran up to the temple. Miroku went in first, seeing someone kicking the solders away from the gate. He looked closer, seeing a sword on the persons back. InuYasha and Kagome came up to him and looked as well.

"Wait, isn't that...?" she said, InuYasha catching a very familiar scent. Once the smoke was cleared, Jess stood in the middle of fallen soldiers around her.

"Wow, she took them out rather quick." he said, seeing she was looking at them with her hood on.  
"Hurry up and get the Shard already. I don't want to keep helping you guys." she said, InuYasha growling.

"Why are you helping us in the first place?" he asked, Jess not showing any emotion.

"Don't know, I just follow my Masters orders. Weather it's just a way to test my trust for him or he has some plan behind it, I just do whatever he says." she said, turning her back to them and jumping through the forest right behind the temple. They looked at each other for a second, running into the temple and quickly finding the room where the Leader usually stays it seemed. They looked around a bit, Kagome feeling a Shard a lot better now. She looked through a few boxes, finding one with millions of jewels in it seemed.

"Wow, that's a lot of jewels." she said, going through the box trying to find the Shard. She knew it was in here, but it would be rather small compered to the other stuff here. InuYasha and Miroku looked elsewhere, while making sure no one came up and trapped them. "Found it!" she said, turning to them and holding it in her fingers. They didn't waste anymore time and made their way out of the temple, seeing a man with very rich and fancy clothes on compered to the other villagers. InuYasha went in the front, catching the scent of a Demon very near them. He looked over at the man, his eyes deep as a sea and very empty. Kagome was about to go forward to talk to him, but InuYasha put his arm in front of her. Miroku looked closer at the man, pointing his staff at him.

"Alright Demon, leave that man's body right now." he said, Kagome gasping.

"Make...me." a very weak but sinister voice said. Miroku held his hands on his beads, InuYasha backing up a bit with Kagome. "I want...the Demon...pet. Give her...to me...and I'll...leave you...be." he said, the man clearly trying to fight against the Demon.

"Demon pet? Does he mean that girl with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, Kagome nodding slightly. She couldn't think of any other people who would be given such a name.

"Sorry pal, you're asking the wrong people for her. We've got nothing to do with her." InuYasha said, the Demon smirking sinister.

"Then hand over the Jewel Shards you've got." he said, the human giving up so he took complete control of him. Kagome narrowed her eyes and got her bow and arrow ready. The man didn't see her bow, since she was hiding behind InuYasha. Miroku was already starting to unwrap his beads around his right arm, InuYasha getting Tessaiga ready.

"Not a chance. We're keeping them with us." he said, the possessed man smirking and laughing crazily.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." he said, a dark aura surrounding him.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry if the ending was a bit...rough, but I don't really have much time left to post it. Anyway, I hope you'll like it, leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I don't have anything to say this time. Let's get this started. Thanks for the reviews Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195 and KawaiiFoxiie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Suspicious**

* * *

The Emperor, who was under a Demons control, sent balls of dark energy at InuYasha and the rest, making them split up into three groups. InuYasha and Kagome up in a tree to the left, Sango and Kirara on the right and Miroku with Shippo in the middle. He unwrapped the beads around his right arm, Shippo hanging on his shoulder.

"Wind Tunnel!" he yelled, sucking in the other orbs he was sending at them. For every one he sucked in, he could feel his very life getting sucked out.

"Don't suck them in, Miroku! They'll kill you!" Sango yelled, Miroku re-wrapping the beads around his arm. He started breathing very heavily, the possessed Emperor taking this time to shot multiple dark orbs.

"Miroku, you have to move!" Shippo cried, Miroku jumping back in a hurry.

"Damn it, what now?" he said, going behind a tree. InuYasha and Kagome were hiding up in the tree, Kagome getting ready to shot an arrow at him. InuYasha kept his eyes narrowed and made sure that he didn't see them. Kagome narrowed her eyes and shot the arrow rights in the Emperor's head, making him yell in pain. InuYasha jumped out of the tree and drew Tessaiga. He roared and slashed it at his right arm, which he held up in defense and was badly cut. The Emperor yelled in pain as the blood gushed out uncontrollably. InuYasha backed off a bit, Kirara running up towards the Emperor. She bit his other arm, holding him in place. Out of pain and frustration, he sent rapid orbs everywhere, Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu in a second. She swung it right at the orbs, destroying them rather fast. She grabbed Hiraikotsu again and watched the Emperor bleed.

The Demon gave one last yell of pain before leaving the man's body and going up in the air. Miroku narrowed his eyes and bit his teeth tight together as he undid the wrap again, trying to suck in the Demon's soul which was flying in the air. The Demon couldn't do anything to prevent it, and soon got pulled into his Wind Tunnel. He wrapped the beads around once again and looked around.

"Wow, we've made a mess of things. I wonder what the people will say about this." Shippo thought, InuYasha closing his eyes.

"Let's not find out and get out of here, we only came here for the Jewel Shard." he said, the others nodding and were quickly on their way out of there.

* * *

Jess walked towards the mountain where they were now staying, hearing branches begin broken under footsteps behind her.

"You know, you're really bad at following someone. Come out know and I might not hurt you." he said, turning around.

"My, my, you've got some guts saying that to someone you don't even know." a female voice said, Jess hearing a sort of ''meow'' afterward.

"Who are you, show yourself." she said in the same tone, a Demon Cat coming out of the shadows.

"Leopara's my name. Nice to finally meet you, Jess." he purred, making Jess narrow her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, the cat woman only jumping around.

"Lord Sesshomaru is so lucky to have a puppet that will do whatever he tells her to. I wish my puppet wasn't too afraid of blood." she started rambling, making Jess even more careful.

"If you're looking for Sesshomaru, he's not near here." she said, Leopara looking at her in surprise.

"You call him by his name, do you always do that? I mean, don't you ever call him ''Lord Sesshomaru''?" she asked, Jess sighing.

"That doesn't concern you. Why are you here?" she asked, getting sick of her already. Leopara purred a bit, a weird and a very unsettling look in her eye.

"There's a certain Demon who would like to see you, and I think you can guess why." she meowed, Jess narrowing her eyes. "Which is why I need to talk to Lord Sesshomaru." she finished, Jess not moving or saying a word. Leopara didn't have any patience with people, especially humans. "Look, I'm not gonna tell you-"

"If you wanted to see me, you could've looked for me yourself instead of asking her." a male voice said from the shadows, making them both look behind Jess. Sesshomaru came walking through the trees, Jess moving a bit to the side so he could move to where she just was. "If this is about that punishment, you'll have to wait five days. It's then and only then it's best for her to get it over with without raising suspicion." he told Leopara, making her smirk.

"That's what you say. But I think you're just making sure the girl's ready for the worst. Anyway, I'll tell the old geezer for you, but you better not make any more delays after this." she purred, jumping into the trees and was quickly out of their sights. Jess turned to look at Sesshomaru, who looked a bit annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, Sesshomaru looking at her from the corner of his eye. He might not be looking at her directly, but she could easily tell he wasn't happy. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"No." he simply said, Jess not saying another word. "Did Leopara say anything else to you?" he asked, opening his eyes as Jess looked over at him.

"She started rambling about how you were lucky to have a puppet that wouldn't go against your orders or something. Also, that there was a Demon that wanted to see me." she said, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. "Is this about that punishment you mentioned a minute ago?" she asked, Sesshomaru nodding. "We already knew about it. I can't see the big deal, if I dare say." she said, Sesshomaru looking straight at her.

"It's true that we knew that you would be punished for doing something differently, but that's not what they tried here." he started, Jess looking at him. He waited a bit before finally closing his eyes and turning his back to her. "Just don't think about. You've got five days before that comes. You should know why I asked for five days." he said, Jess nodding and walking up to him.

"Yeah, I do." she said, Sesshomaru looking at her from the corner of his eye again.

"Then focus on that instead for the time being." he ordered, Jess nodding and the two started walking towards the mountain.

* * *

Jess woke up with the flashes of the morning sun in her eyes, making her moan a bit. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around over the lands below her. No Demons to kill this early, early bird. A loud yawn said in her head. You need to wake up, Flarenix. You're gonna have to get used to this for the next five days. Jess said, looking behind her. Jaken and Rin were sleeping with the wolf, which didn't really get a very warm welcome from Jaken. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, so she thought he was already out doing something. She went a bit and got her bag, making sure the books were in there. She found her sword and tapped the wolf a bit on his nose. He opened his eyes, looking very tired.

"Take care of this till I get back." she said, the wolf nodding and putting it under his head.

"While you're here, come up with a name. I'm already getting annoyed at the girl for calling me Nameless Pup." he asked, Jess smirking.

"How does Black Fang sound?" she suggested, Black Fang smiling.

"Defiantly beats being a nameless Demon." he howled, yawing and putting his head nearly on her sword's sheath. She smiled and walked out, jumping down from the mountain cave.

"Five days until I'm gonna experience Hell on Earth." she sighed, grabbing her bag from a tree branch and walking towards the well. She looked around for any easy kill, wanting to at least do something else before having a boring day at school. She sighed a bit again, jumping down the well and going back to her own time. Once she landed on the bottom of the well, she quickly jumped out in one leap, landing neatly on the grass. She walked towards her school, seeing a few people heading in as well. They were earlier then they usually were, making her wonder a bit about what was going on. She ignored the thought and went into the middle of a group of people, being too used to blending in. She was just being careful in case a few Demons had found their way to her time, which was a possibility. She walked up the stairs of her school, her classroom very empty.

There wasn't anyone from her class here yet, making her wonder a bit. She sat down by her desk and looked out the window, seeing a few people her age chatting like they didn't have a care in the world. And to be honest, they really didn't. All Jess was able to think about recently was making sure she was able to do her job. She heard to door opening, looking over from the corner of her eye. She saw Johannes waddling in through the door, seeming very tired.

"Morning, lazy bug." she said, making him jump a bit. "Honestly, I just said ''morning''." she sighed, shaking her head as he looked a bit annoyed at her.

"Well, excuse me prince-" he wasn't able to finish the sentence before he saw an eraser being thrown towards him.

"Unless you want to get hurt, don't finish that sentence." she warned him, making him slightly laugh.

"Sorry, I'd like to be able to see with both my eyes thank you very much." he snapped back, Jess smirking. He threw the eraser back to her, Jess catching it without much effort. He closed the door behind him and sat down by his desk, which was in the same row as her. Just at the very front. The door opened again, a huge gang of girls and boys walking in. As soon as they came in, Jess could feel a headache growing from all the noise they were making. She closed her eyes and tried to close her ears. But, after learning to always be on the lookout and try to hear every sound that was pretty impossible.

She saw Marie in the crowd, who made her way over to her. The first thing she did was scream, making Jess cover her ears and a few other girls screamed in surprise. Well, she didn't exactly scream. It was more of a yelling about something.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" she asked, not even bothering to lower her voice. Everyone closed their mouths when they heard what she said, seeming very confused. Jess looked at her right arm, seeing the bite marks from before. _Damn, I forgot about that completely._ She thought, sighing mentally. "Well, what the hell happened?" Marie yelled again, going really close to her face.

"I got bitten, what else do you think happened?" Jess said, the others gathering around to see what she meant.

"But what the hell bit you? That scar is freaking huge!" she kept yelling, really annoyed. Johannes turned around and saw the scar, his eyes widening and feeling a bit sorry for Jess. Seeing how she had to explain what exactly happened to Marie, who was already in a bad mood. The others kept asking the same questions as Marie, who asked the same two questions over and over again.

"Look, it's just a scar. It's not the start of World War 3 just because of this." Jess finally said, really annoyed by all the pointless questions. The bell rang just a second after that, making everyone go to their seats. Marie sat two rows from her but on the same line, looking over at her friend. _She's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what. She can't hide things from me, I know her a lot better than she thinks._ She thought, smirking a bit to herself.

* * *

Jess walked out of the school building, seeing how the school day was over and she had work to do. Sesshomaru would most likely want to train her more when it comes endurance. He really wanted to get through this ''punishment'' and test with flying colors it seemed. She didn't really care what his reasons were; she did whatever he told her to do. She started heading towards the well, not noticing Marie following her rather far behind.

"What are you doing?" a male said behind her, making her jump and punch whoever was behind her. "Ow! That's some ''hi''." he said, Marie seeing it was Johannes.

"Well, don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled, back, her cheeks getting red of embarrassment.

"You're the one sneaking! Why are you sneaking around anyway?" he asked, remembering why he went to talk to her in the first place.

"I want to know what Jess is really up to. She's been injured a lot lately, and I'm planning on figuring out why." she said, Johannes hearing and seeing the pride she was showing very clearly.

"Sure, but were you planning on just...following her to a place which might end up being more dangerous than you can handle? I know you're strong, but Jess is a lot stronger than you." he pointed out, Marie standing there for a bit without saying anything. "Why don't I come with you to make sure you don't do anything reckless?" he smirked, Marie getting snapped back to reality and nodding.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" she smiled, the two following Jess. Lucky for them, there was too much noise for her to concentrate. They followed her path she usually took after school, neither of them sure why she bothered going through the forest all the time. They saw a well in front of her, quickly going behind trees as she turned around to see if anyone was following her. She closed her eyes, grabbed the ledge of the well and jumped in, Marie and Johannes looking into a few seconds after. But as they looked in, their friend was nowhere to be seen.

"What the...?" Marie asked, Johannes as confused as she was. She didn't even think through what she was doing, before leaning over and falling into the well. Johannes quickly jumped in after her, ending up underneath her as they hit the ground. Marie got up after landing hard on his back, looking up. There were vines there, which they could both climb. She went up first, Johannes trying not to get his back broken after getting her on it. _Man, she's heavier than she looks._ He thought, looking up. _I better not say that out loud, or my life will end a couple years early._ He noted to himself as he began climbing after the crazy girl. Marie climbed over the edge of the well, looking very confused around her surroundings. "Where the hell are we?" she asked, Johannes coming up right behind her.

"No clue. Is this where Jess goes every day?" he said, Marie looking around.

"Maybe, let's look around!" she said, excited now. Johannes sighed and scratched his head. There were a few things he wishes he never mentioned in front of her. She started running, Johannes trying to keep up with the hyper lady.

* * *

Kagome was walking with Sango and Kirara, looking for a Jewel Shard. InuYasha and Miroku had to do something, Shippo tailing after them. So the two of them decided to go and look for themselves. Kagome said she had felt a weird presence a little while ago as well. So they wanted to check it out. Kirara was in her bigger form, just in case they were attacked out of nowhere. They kept walking towards where Jess and Sesshomaru were first, before going someplace else. They had a feeling something was there. They had walked for a bit, not seeing or hearing anything weird yet. Suddenly, they heard a Demon's roar and two human screaming. They quickly ran towards it, seeing a huge, snake Demon. On the ground behind it, was a 15 year old boy unconscious, Kagome running over to him.

"Hey, you OK?" she asked, shaking his shoulders. Sango and Kirara looked at the Demon, seeing another human wrapped in his tail. Kirara jumped up. Biting its tail and making it roar in pain. It loosened its grip around the human girl, Sango taking that chance to jump up and get her out of harm's way. She landed on the ground with the girl, who was shaking in fear. Kagome grabbed her bow and got ready to shoot an arrow at it. She made sure her aim was right for its head, then she let go and hit the Demon right in the left eye. The demon roared in pain, Sango using Hiraikotsu to cut its head clean off. Kirara jumped off its tail, landing over Sango and the girl to protect them. Once the Demons completely disappeared, both Sango looked up and sighed in relief. Kagome went back to the boy, who had gotten on his knees.

"You OK?" she asked, the boy nodding a bit. "What's your name? And how did you get here?" she asked, Sango walking over to them with the girl and Kirara.

"My names Johannes, and that's Marie. We followed our friend here." Johannes explained, pointing at Marie. She still seemed a bit out of it, even though the Demon was gone.

"Well, what's your friend's name?" Sango asked, Kagome looking around her. She saw a black, strand of hair on Sango's shoulder, getting on her feet and taking it off. "Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked, Kagome looking at the hair.

"No way...that's impossible." she said to herself, fear clearly being heard in her voice.

"What is it, Kagome? What's impossible?" Sango asked again, someone else behind her answering.

"She just can't believe that little, old me is alive." a female voice said above them, making them both look up. To Sango, it looked as if the girl was standing in mid air. But Kagome could see the hair she was standing on.

"How are you still alive? I thought we killed you!" Kagome asked, the woman smiling and giggling.

"My my, you seem to have already forgotten. The Blade of Demons has a new wielder, so I've been brought back with something the wielder wants." she said, smirking as Kirara growled at her.

"Is she talking about those shards of that necklace Myoga mentioned? I can't think of anything else?" Sango asked, Kagome nodding a bit unsure.

"Oh, so you do know something about it. Well then, mind telling me who the wielder is?" the woman asked, Kagome narrowing her eyes. The woman only laughed a bit and jumped of the strands of hair and leaving the area.

"Who was that?" Sango asked Kagome, the two of them calming a bit down.

"Yura of the hair. Me and InuYasha fought against her some time ago." she explained, looking down at the boy again. "Now, what was your friend's name?" she asked, Johannes opening his mouth to answer. But he was interrupted by Marie finally getting back to her senses and screamed so loud that everyone in the freaking world could hear her. Kirara covered her ears and closed her eyes tight shut and the three humans did the same. Man, that girl can sure scream when she's not frozen with fear. Kagome thought, trying to talk to her. But she was screaming so loud that no one could hear anything.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. Again, sorry for not posting in so long. But I hope there won't be stuff like that happening again. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, back with more stories. I've got nothing to say so let's get this started! Thanks for the reviews ****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake and Shadow Realm Triforce****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Two Dragon Shards**

* * *

Kagome and Sango covered their ears, Johannes doing the same. Marie wouldn't shut up and kept screaming, which made it very hard to do a thing. _Man, how the hell can she scream so loud and for so long?_ Johannes thought, trying not to let go of his ears. He opened his left eye, seeing Marie Running around like a maniac. _Then again, she's always hated snakes._ He sighed mentally. He closed his eyes again, suddenly not hearing her screams anymore. He took his hands off his ears and looked over at Marie, Sango and Kagome looking up as well.

"Shut up, you're way too loud for your own good." A female voice said, Marie looking behind her form the corner of her eye. But all she saw was someone in a hood, hiding her face in the shadow of it. She pulled her hand from her mouth and looked very annoyed at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I had good reason to-"Marie's complaining was cut off by the girl turning her back to her and walking away. "Hey!" She yelled after her, the girl not stopping. Marie got really annoyed, but quickly calmed down when she saw an arrow shot past her and heading straight for the girl. She caught it and turned her head towards them.

"Don't get involved with things you don't get, Kagome." She said, Marie looking behind her and saw Kagome holding a bow. Kagome didn't say anything, and put her bow down. The girl took that as she was going to let her go. She walked off again, Marie looking around a bit.

"Um, I forgot why we're here." She said, Johannes sighing and falling on his back.

"You screamed so long and you forgot why we came." He said, getting a fist to the head. A sweat-drop appeared on both Sango's and Kagome's head. Sango shook her head and decided to change the subject

"Anyway, why don't we go meet up with the rest? They most likely heard your scream and possibly worried." She suggested, Kagome nodding. Johannes and Marie slightly nodded as well, not sure if they were trust worthy. But they decided to trust them for the time being anyway, since they had no clue whatsoever where they were or how they got there. All they knew was that they were following a friend.

"What the hell was that, anyway?" InuYasha asked, looking up to the sky and seeing birds flying very fast.

"Sounded like a scream to me. Wonder how far away it was. It sounded very close." Miroku suggested, Shippo sitting on a rock near them.

"I hope Kagome and Sango are alright." He pouted, Miroku looking at him.

"Oh, that's right. They went in that direction didn't they?" He asked, InuYasha sniffing the air.

"I don't smell any human blood, but a hint of Demon blood." He said, sniffing again. "And it seems Kagome and Sango are getting closer, with someone else as well." He said, Miroku looking a bit confused. But before he could ask, Sango and Kagome came out of the trees with two others who looked a bit weird.

"You're both OK!" Shippo yelled, jumping on Kagome and hugging her.

"What do you mean? What made you think we weren't?" Kagome asked, slightly laughing as she did.

"We heard a scream in the direction you went. We didn't know what it was, so we were a bit worried." Miroku explained, Sango looking over at him and InuYasha.

"We were where the scream came from, just nothing bad happened. Just someone being scared, that's all." She explained, InuYasha sniffing a bit more.

"You mean the idiot girl behind you?" He asked, pointing at Marie. As soon as he said that, a vain popped on her head and she looked as if she was trying to kill him with her gaze. She closed her eyes as if she was trying to calm down, walked over behind InuYasha and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"That's what you get for calling me an idiot." She said, looking very stubborn. Kagome sweated bit, but she also seemed a bit pleased that Marie seemed to have much more energy now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha yelled, getting up from the ground. Johannes had learned the hard way not to get between Marie and someone she was annoyed at. Especially if it was a guy.

"That's my line, you idiot with dog ears! Speaking of which, why do you have dog ears?" Marie asked, finally taking notice of his appearance.

"They're my ears, idiot. What else would they-"He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Marie started pulling his ears.

"They seem pretty real. Either that or you just glued them on." She said, not caring about the curses InuYasha was throwing at her. Kagome tried to stop her at the same time not laughing.

"Get off!" He yelled, Marie completely ignoring them. Johannes went behind her and tried to pull her off. It almost seemed like she wouldn't let go, until a stone hit her on the top of her head.

"Ow, who the hell did that?" She shouted, looking at all of them.

"Up here, idiot." A familiar voice said. They looked up to the tree near them, seeing the hooded girl again.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked, rubbing his ears.

"That's pathetic, a Half-Demon being humiliated by a human kid." She said, not answering his question.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Marie yelled, Johannes taking notice of what she said.

"What do you mean 'Half-Demon'?" He asked, Miroku getting a bit worried.

"Try using you head or ask them yourself." She said, Marie looking at her weirdly. Shippo looked over at her, jumping on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, Marie thinking a bit.

"I don't know why, but her voice reminds me of someone I know." She thought, the hooded girl almost looking a bit scared. She huffed a bit and vanished into thin air, InuYasha growling slightly.

"Just who the hell does Jess think she is?" He asked, both Marie and Johannes looking at him.

"Did you just say Jess?" Johannes asked, InuYasha looking over at them.

"Yeah, how come?" He asked, Kagome walking behind them.

"Do you know her?" She asked, Johannes.

"She's the friend we followed here. Is she the same person who we meet earlier?" He explained, Sango nodding.

"Why the hell is she acting like this? I know she's been acting weird lately, but I wouldn't have thought she would end up like this." Marie asked, Myoga appearing on Kirara's head.

"I can explain that." He said, Marie and Johannes looking over to him.

* * *

Jess jumped from tree branch to tree branch, looking as if she was in deep thought. Most likely about her friends. She kept jumping, hearing someone behind her. She looked back from the corner of her eye, seeing a white tail for a second. She jumped down to the ground, standing still and waiting. After a bit, the one who was behind her jumped down and walked towards her.

"You're getting better at this." He said, Jess slightly smiling.

"I had a good teacher. Besides, I have to know my way around in order to serve you as much as possible." She said, Sesshomaru nodding.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, Jess nodding.

"Yes. It seems that a Demon called Yura of the Demon-Hair has another shard of the necklace. From what I heard from Kagome anyway." She added in the end, Sesshomaru looking at her. "She was talking to her when I was looking for more Demons who could hold the shard. Apparently she and InuYasha took care of her already." She explained, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"Did something else happen?" He asked, looking back at her. Jess knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him, so she nodded.

"Some people from my era of time followed me here and are with InuYasha and the others right now." She explained, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Jess looked a bit worried, hoping what she said didn't annoy him.

"Will they slow you down?" He simply asked, Jess shaking her head. "Good, then it doesn't matter if they're here. As long as they don't get in your way." He said, walking past her. Jess didn't say anything, just went up a tree and looked around the area. She was trying to see if she could pick up Yura's Demonic aura. As well as any other sign of Demons with the shards in them.

"We've got one now. And from what I've found out from other people, only two shards were found by the others. And they lived for about 20 years. I don't have that sort of time." She said to herself, looking closely around every corner. She was having a bit trouble finding her, although she did see something about 300 meters in front of her. She jumped from the tree and landed neatly on the ground. She looked at what she had seen, which was a strand of long, black hair. _What's hair doing all the way out here? Is this from Yura?_ She thought, hearing something behind her. She looked from the corner of her eye, seeing a village soldier walking slowly towards her.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day. What are you doing here, young lady?" Another soldier behind him asked, looking a lot more alive than his friend.

"Nothing special." She answered, looking closely at the first soldier. Something's wrong, he's doesn't even seem like he's alive. She thought, narrowing her eyes. When she looked closer, she saw strands of hair on his arms. Her eyes widen and grabbed the hilt of her sword, the other soldier seeming very surprised.

"Hey, hey, we don't want a fight." He said, trying to make her let go of her sword.

"You don't, but he does. I hate to say it, but your friends a puppet." She said, the first soldier quickly acting to what she said and flew towards her with his sword ready to strike. She unsheathed her sword and blocked his attack rather easily, quickly trying to cut the hair. But he was quickly pulled back so she wouldn't be able to cut the strings.

"Hey pal, what are you doing?" The other soldier looked confused at his friends. He ran up to him to stop him, Jess seeing strands of hair all over the ground around them.

"Stop, don't move!" She yelled, but she was too late. The other solder got caught in the strands of hair and tripped, his feet getting tangled in them. The other soldier quickly turned to him and stabbed him in the back, creating a pool of blood around them. Jess narrowed her eyes and looked around to see if she would see where the strands came from. But she didn't get a lot of time before the soldier turned his attention back to her. She jumped back a few steps, seeing more strands of hair behind her. She was careful not to get tied up in them.

"I don't have time for these idiots." She sighed, jumping up the tree to get over them easily and followed the strands of hair. _She's got to be around here somewhere._ She thought, seeing the hairs getting closer and closer together. I'm getting close. She thought, coming to a clearing. The sun seemed to be close to the mountain in the distance, creating a soothing, orange color in the sky. Jess kept her guard up either way, knowing it was way too quiet to be safe.

"My, my, aren't you a stubborn one. Although, you should've brought with your Master so I could see the look on his face when I take your power." She heard a female voice say above her, looking up. She saw a huge ball of hair, almost like a cocoon. I'd hate to meet the cat who coughed that hairball up. She thought, holding her sword ready to block or strike.

"My Master doesn't need to waste his time seeing me step on a bug like you. I'll take you out and get the shard you have." Jess said, very confident.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure about that?" She asked, sitting on the hair surrounding the bigger one.

"Because my Master told me to. I don't need another reason to do something." She answered. "Yura of the Demon-Hair, right?" She asked, Yura smiling.

"My, you're pretty good at collecting information, aren't you?" She said, Jess studying her more closely. She looked pretty young with short, dark green hair. She had creamy skin and sharp fingernails, like most Demons who looked Human. Around her neck was a black ribbon which was tied in a way that it looked like a color. She wore something that looked like a female, ninja uniform which was black and sleeveless. It stopped by her tights, and was pretty open with the chest. She had tied a yellow sash around her waist. She wore thin, black gloves which were holstered by her middle-finger. It went to the middle between her wrist and elbow. She wore black, tight cloth which was serving as foot guard on both her legs.

"So what if I am. It's not like it'll serve you any good." Jess said finally, done studying her and got ready to jump. Yura laughed and sent a lot of hair right towards her. Jess jumped up into the air and used the hair to get closer to Yura herself.

"My, smart little girl. A lot smarter than that other human." She said, Jess knowing who she was referring to. But didn't let that distract her.

"Don't compare the two of us together." She quickly said, getting really close. Yura got a bit worried, and sent more hair to tie her up. Jess noticed it and sent fire towards the hair to make it easier for her to move.

"How dare you?" She yelled, really annoyed by that. She moved her hand, which seemed to have a comb in it. When she did, twice as much hair came flying towards her at full speed.

"Who knew someone like you would be so angry with a little burnt hair." Jess said, jumping away from the hair she was sending at random.

"Just wait until I cut your head off and use your hair in my collection!" She yelled again, Jess narrowing her eyes. She was trying to find a way to get through the hair and get a clean shot at where the shard was. But in order to do that, she had to know where it was. And since she had to keep jumping around, it was hard to pin-point it. She jumped high into the air, seeing Yura more clearly. She noticed her shard was glowing in her pocket and looked closely at Yura. In the middle of her chest, a faint, red light was glowing. _Well, good thing I'm not a boy or this would be very awkward._ She thought, smirking mentally. She fell down and once again used the hair to her advantage. This time not wasting any time trying to not get caught. She swung her sword to cut the hair and quickly reached Yura, stabbing her right in the chest where the glow was.

"Seems like I won, and it doesn't matter who you died in the past. If the shard is removed, so is your life." Jess said, pulling her sword out and the shard. Yura took about three steps backwards and disappeared into flames. Jess looked at the shard in her hand. "Two down, two to go." She smiled, pulling out her piece and putting them close together. As she did, the two began to glow very brightly, almost blinding. Jess had to close her eyes for a split second, but opened them again as soon as the light was gone. When she did, the two shards had forged together and made half the dragon.

"Well done, Jess." A male voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru, with Jaken, Rin and Black Fang behind him. Jess was about to toss the necklace to him, but he shook his head as soon as she moved her arm. "That necklace needs to stay with you until you can control it. Until then, I won't be holding on to it. Understood?" He asked, Jess nodding and putting it back in her pocket.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have any clue who the last two Demons could be?" Jaken asked, Rin looking very curious as well.

"I might. But for now, two will do. Because her power should now be increased." He began, looking at the sunset for some reason. "We can take the training to the next level so you'll be ready for what happens in four days." Jess nodded slightly and sighed.

"And hopefully that'll be the last I'll hear from it. I don't mind them blaming me for breaking a tradition, but the Demons themselves are annoying." She said, Sesshomaru looking at her.

"They'll have no reason to interfere once they've done this. Unless we give them a reason to, they won't bother us." He explained, Jess looking at him and nodding. "Right, let's get going again." He said, everyone nodding. Black Fang stayed put and waited for his Mistress.

"What about the Half-Demon? Wouldn't he try and interfere?" He asked, Jess thinking for a bit.

"If he did, I think Sesshomaru would be fighting him. I don't think I'm quite ready to fight against him just yet, considering they've got a lot of Jewel Shards." She suggested which made another question pop in Black Fang's head.

"Why isn't Sesshomaru trying to get them? The Jewel Shards I mean." Jess didn't have to think for long to answer.

"Not sure, he's never told me. But I think it's because he's already got me who has a lot of power alone. So he would just be wasting time trying to get his hands on something every other Demon wants." She said, Black Fang nodding and the two walked fast to catch up to the rest. Especially when they started hearing Jakens complaining.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Unfortunately, I can't make chapters as long as I did before. I don't have time because of a lot of other stuff I need to write on, plus a lot of test. But, I'll try and get a chapter up here and there. Anyway, leave a review if you liked it and I'll see ya'll next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, back with more! These chapters should come out more often now, since this is the only story which isn't done. So you don't have to wait forever anymore for more stories on this one. So let's just get this going! Thanks for the reviews** **Joemoe175****, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake and Shadow Realm Triforce!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**The Book of The Creator**

* * *

Marie and Johannes were sitting next to each other, listening to what the little flea was telling them. He was explaining what Jess was and her role in this era. He had also already explained a bit about the sword she was carrying.

"So, Jess is bound to serve a Demon as long as she has the sword?" She asked, Myoga nodding. "But if that's the case, can't we just take it from her and break it?" Johannes slightly nodded as she suggested it.

"If it was that simple, the sword wouldn't still be around." Miroku explained, InuYasha nodding with his eyes at the sky.

"That sword has a lot of power, which a lot of Demons want. Once they can control someone who wields it, they're not gonna let it go that easily." He continued the explanation.

"The only way you'll get it out of serving the Demon, is death. Until now, the wielders have ended their own life. But, something about Jess makes me think she won't be going out like that." Sango added, Marie looking a bit worried.

"Isn't there any other way? I wouldn't mind too much if she wasn't in danger 24/7." Marie asked, Kagome shaking her head.

"We've already tried to reason with her, but she sees seems to be very loyal to the Demon she serves." She answered, Johannes sighing and looked up at the sky.

"We should get back. We can talk to Jess once she comes to school tomorrow." He said, Marie whining and shaking her head.

"No, she's coming with us! Like it or not!" InuYasha closed his eyes to make sure he didn't hit her. She was already annoying him.

"She always stayed here until school so far. Please, don't be difficult." He sort of pleads. Marie kept shaking her head and said no. Kagome told her he was right and that she would go to school the next day. She thought for a couple seconds and nodded.

"I can escort you to where we met you." Sango offered, both of them nodding. Kiara jumped on her shoulder, the three leaving the others behind. As they left, InuYasha looked around and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, InuYasha looking at her for a second and then at the sky.

"Making sure no Demon picked up your scent. You and those two reek of weird smells." He said, Kagome getting annoyed.

"Sit, boy." She said, InuYasha once again hitting the ground rather fast. Miroku sighed and sat down, Shippo climbing up the tree behind him.

"Do you think Jess will look for her friends? He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No, if she was going to look for them, she would've taken them back to their era and make sure they never got back here. My guess is she doesn't mind as long as they're not in her way." Miroku said, Kagome nodding in agreement. InuYasha got his face of out the dirt and spat out a bit of grass.

"It doesn't matter; we should just focus on finding the Jewel Shards." He said, Shippo jumping from the tree and over to Kagome's shoulder.

"You're so mean, InuYasha. What if they come back?" He said, Kagome thinking a bit as a worried look fell on her face. InuYasha noticed it and sighed.

"I can smell them from miles off. If they do come back, it won't be hard to track them down." He told them, Kagome looking at him. She smiled after a while and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Miroku looked up at the sky as she spoke, seeing a few clouds bearing a storm coming towards them.

"We should find somewhere to stay the night. I'll go see if there's a village nearby." He said, getting up and walking away before anyone could say something.

"Most likely a temple again." InuYasha huffed, Kagome laughing a bit.

"Better than sleeping in the forest." She added, the little fox nodding.

* * *

Jess sat down by the river, cuts and bruises all over her. The training sections with Sesshomaru were not east at all, and had put a huge strain on her body. Her endurance, strength and will were increased every second during it. However, it also made her more defenseless while out and about. She pulled off a bit of bandage and out it in the water. She had been told to clean her wounds before they became infected. She didn't know why, seeing how that could be a different type of training. Yet she didn't question him and did what she had been told.

"If he keeps this up, I'm going to bite him." Black Fang said, Jess putting the piece of wet bandage on her left arm.

"If he does keep this up, I'll be more ready for this stupid punishment" She told him, feeling a sting of pain when she touched the wound.

"What exactly are you being punished for?" He asked, Jess sighing and lifted the wet bandage.

"I did something against how things worked when wielding this sword." She began, pointing at the sword on her back. "Instead of making the Demon who beat me in a fight my Master, or letting the sword chose one for me, I chose Sesshomaru on my own free will. Therefore, I have to pay the price. Also there's going to be a sort of test, though I'm not too sure why." As she finished her explanation, she could feel the anger growing in Black Fang.

"It's so that your way of choosing a Master can be used from now on." Sesshomaru said, Black Fang almost attacking him. However, Jess was fast enough and grabbed him around his neck to hold him back.

"Don't EVER do that again." He warned him, Sesshomaru glaring at him.

"Was there something you wanted me to do, Sesshomaru?" She asked very fast to make sure there wasn't a fight. Luckily for her, it worked. Sesshomaru took his attention off Black Fang and focused it on her.

"Do you think that every time I look for you, I want you to do something?" He asked, Jess really hoping she didn't upset him.

"N-no, that's not-"

"Sine when have you had another reason?" Black Fang interrupted her. Sesshomaru didn't answer, just closed his eyes for a couple of minutes.

"I want you to find the village that is mentioned in the history of the sword." He finally said. Jess looked very surprised at him, Black Fang keeping in his growl.

"No one has seen that village in the last decades. And from what the story tells, they'll do anything to finally get the power of the sword away from Demons." She said, Sesshomaru looking at her for a bit.

"You almost sound worried." He pointed out, Jess looking straight at the pebbles on the ground. "The reason I want you to find it is so that you can find out more about the sword and the creator. It could make you a lot stronger. He finished his order, Jess looking at him again and stood up. Her body was still injured, so she had a bit trouble getting her balance.

"I would've done it anyway." She said, Sesshomaru closing his eyes and handed her a scroll of paper.

"This was found by some humans near where the village should be, it might be helpful finding it." He explained, Jess reaching out and took it. She unrolled it, seeing it was written in an odd language.

"What is this? I've never seen a language like this before. Not even here." She asked, showing it to Sesshomaru. He looked at for a couple seconds, sighing.

"A very old one it seems. Humans used to write like this when the first wielder was alive." He explained, Jess looking at it more closely, trying to figure out what it was saying. "You can try and translate it tomorrow. For now, you should get back and get some rest so you're in good enough condition to go to school or whatever you called it." He advised her, jess nodding and rolled up the scroll.

* * *

Kagome relaxed in a Spring Water near the mountain with Sango, who seemed worried about something. After she had escorted Marie and Johannes to where they had met them the other day she had seen a huge storm cloud over their heads. But now, it was clear sky all around.

"Maybe it rained last night." Kagome suggested, Sango shaking her head.

"If it had, the ground would be moist and wet, but it's as dry as it was yesterday. It must've been something else. And I could swear I felt the presence of a Demon nearby as well. It wasn't strong, so I guess it must have been further away." She pointed out, Kagome thinking a bit. She closed her eyes and sighed, telling her the clouds didn't move towards them as well. But they just vanished from the skies after they arrived at the temple.

"That couldn't have just been a coincidence now that I think about it." She said, splashing a handful of water in her face.

"Are there any other Demons you and InuYasha have encountered before that might be back?" She asked, Kagome shaking her head a bit unsure.

"No clue. It's really hard to tell. I never expected Yura to come back, so I don't know who else could be waking up from the dead soon." She said, a bit of sarcasm in the end. Sango laughed and the two got out of the Spring Water and got ready to head back. What they weren't aware of, was that a Demon had been eyeing them since they got there, and had heard everything they talked about. He smirked and vanished into thin air before the two could notice him.

InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo sat by the temple's back entrance. They were told not to move from there until Sango and Kagome came back, since they were going for a wash. And since they didn't trust Miroku too much with these kinds of things, Kagome had made it clear to InuYasha to make sure he kept his place. But on other things, Miroku had told the elder of the temple they had come to fend of evil spirits, which lurked the shadows. InuYasha and the others had kept their mouths shut when he did explain why they were there. Shippo had sat on InuYasha's shoulder and the group was allowed in.

"I still can't believe he actually thought they couldn't sleep because Demons were preventing them. It's possible, but very unlikely." InuYasha said, referring to what the monk had told the elder earlier.

"I think it could be very possible in this case. This temple has something the Demons would do anything to get their hands on." He started, the Half-Demon looking at him with a half-awake look.

"Like what, exactly?" He asked, Miroku turning to him.

"It's only a rumor, but it must be true if they're too afraid to sleep. In this temple, is a very old book written by the creator of the sword that Jess wields." Miroku said, InuYasha sniffing the air for a second.

"It might be old, but I can still smell the blood stains on it. It must've been a very important book for them to fight over it like that." He said, Miroku nodding.

"Every wielder has tried to get their hands on it. But they either fail, or their Master loses interest in it after a while. It's written in a very old language, so not everyone is able to read it nowadays." Miroku finished his explaining, InuYasha thinking a bit. Shippo looked up at the sky, seeing the sun was about in the middle of the sky.

"Isn't that school thing Marie and the other's go to done now?" he asked, completely changing the subject.  
"Who knows that other that Kagome?" InuYasha snapped, the little fox ignoring the tone he said it in. Miroku sighed and looked around, making sure no one was spying on them nearby. He narrowed his eyes to get a closer look in the shadows from the trees in front of them. He grabbed his staff after a few seconds, InuYasha grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Alright, come out." Miroku commanded whoever was hiding. The person came out, the three not too surprised by who it was.

"Thought you'd come here, Jess. Since you're after the book." He started, Jess staying silent. "What the hell does Sesshomaru want with that book exactly?" he asked, Jess still not saying a word. "Answer me!" He yelled, the young girl narrowing her eyes at him.

"It doesn't concern you, Half-Demon. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way." She warned them, Miroku pointing his staff at her.

"Is that anyway to thank the people who saved your friends?" he asked, Jess not showing any emotion of caring.

"If they hadn't been so stupid and followed me in the first place, they wouldn't have needed your saving." She finished their conversation by jumping from tree to tree in blinding speed.

"Hold it, you!" InuYasha yelled as he and Miroku jumped after her. Shippo wanted to go as well, but he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to them. Besides, Kagome and Sango needed someone to explain to them what had happened when they got back.

* * *

Jess kept jumping through the trees, reaching the front entrance rather fast. A couple guards stood around the entrance, but they didn't even think that someone would've gotten past them other than going through the front gate. She went to a tree which was nearer the entrance, seeing two guards near it.

"Why can't we just burn the cursed book? Then the Demons will leave this place alone, right?" The first guard said, the other one shaking his head.

"If that were possible, we wouldn't be out here trying to guard it. They say that the first wielder of that damned sword used half of her power before she died to make sure the book was never destroyed." He said, Jess smirking a bit. She heard leaves bristling behind her, thinking that one or two of them had followed her when she left them in the dust. _Persistent little bugs, aren't they? Just get the book so we can get this over with. But be careful, remember what the scroll said._ Flarenix told Jess, who nodded mentally in answer.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword and slowly started to unsheathed it, picking her target. The one who was closest to the gate was the first one who had talked, and she didn't want them to know there was another way in. She narrowed her eyes and silently jumped into the shadows of the trees, waiting for a good moment to strike. She also tried to make sure InuYasha would lose her scent in the leaves, which smelled like spring.

"Anyway, there's no one here. Who would try to come in other than Demons?" Her target said, letting his guard down too much. She quickly moved and stabbed him. It looked like she stabbed him right in the heart, but she was a bit from it. So he was still alive, but could easily die from the massive lost of blood.

"Who are you?" The other one yelled, Jess looking at him. She didn't hesitate and cut him right in the chest, once again not hitting the heart. The other guards, even the ones in the temple came to stop her. But she kept attacking them and was able to get the most of them in one hit. Some were a bit more protected than most of them. After about 2 minutes, all of them were on the ground. She herself was a bit bloody after attacking them, blood dripping on the tip of her sword. She swung it at the ground, getting some of the blood and sheathing her sword and started going into the temple.

"Hold it!" She heard the Half-Demon yell behind her, who had finally caught her scent again. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, seeing the monk as well. They stood in the middle of all the guards that had fallen, looking at their wounds.

"Is this eventually happens to the wielder of that sword? They're so serious about following their Masters orders that they'll kill?" Miroku asked, looking how deep the wounds on them were.

"I've already warned you once, don't get in my way." She said as an answer, the two looking at her and ready for a fight. However, they were all distracted by the running and stepping on branches. It sounded like four running their lungs out. Once they got out of the forest, they were breathing as if they hadn't stopped running in weeks. It was Kagome, Sango, Marie and Johannes who had been running, with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's. Once they had gotten their breaths back, they looked around, seeing all the guards on the ground and blood all over the place. Marie stood there in horror, Kagome and Sango examining the first few of them.

"Are…they all dead?" She asked, Sango shaking her head.

"No, but they are severally wounded." Johannes sighed in relief as she told them, glad Jess hadn't killed anyone. However, Jess completely ignored them and just ran into the temple why no one was paying attention to her. All the guards had run out in a hurry to stop her in the courtyard, so there weren't any left inside. She quickly found her way to where she thought the book was; the room of the Elder.

"Can't we give this book to some other temple? We can't keep protecting it like this." An elderly, female voice said, Jess stopping in her tracks. She thought it could be helpful information. But she also knew the clock was ticking and it was only a matter of time before they noticed she was gone. But considering that Marie was there and would keep asking questions and refuse to believe that she would've done something like this, she helped buy her some time.

"We have to protect ourselves. Our ancestors gave their word to the creator to protect this book from anyone, Demons and humans alike. She wanted to make sure the one who got this book would be able to handle the consequences." The elder said, making Jess think for a bit. Despite what he had just said, she was ready to do anything to get that book. Since Sesshomaru had told her to. She kicked down the door, the elderly woman screaming and the elder looking at her in shock. He was about to get up and in the way of the book. But Jess was faster and used her hand to knock him out. The woman hurried to a corner, terrified of her already. Jess saw the book, about to pick it up. The aura of a powerful magic however, stopped her a bit. If she touched it without knowing, she would've been in trouble.

"Get away from the book, Jess." She heard someone say, looking over at the door. InuYasha and Kagome had followed her in, with Marie behind them.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Jess?" Her friend yelled, Jess ignoring her. She was easily annoyed by this, and ran right for her. Jess didn't like using her friend like this, but she wanted her to help her a bit. She moved out of the way so Marie touched the book, being sent flying back into Kagome, who needed help from InuYasha to not be sent flying through the entire temple. That's some magic. Jess thought. But it won't hurt you. Since I can repel it easily. Flarenix smirked, Jess trusting the Spirit in her sword. She took the book, feeling a bit of pain from it, but not like what happened to Marie. Once she was able to hold it normally, she jumped out of the window and was in the forest in no time flat, hearing InuYasha yelling at Marie behind her.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had gotten help from the village bellow to heal the guards, none of them dying from all the blood-lost.

"Despite doing whatever needed to finish the job Sesshomaru gave her, she didn't kill a single human. I wonder if that's her weakness." Miroku thought, Sango looking at him.

"You mean like you with your Wind Tunnel?" She asked, the monk nodding. "I guess. She hasn't killed a human the time she's been with Sesshomaru. Demons are another story, though." She continued, hearing someone behind them. They looked at the entrance to the temple, InuYasha, Kagome and Marie walking out.

"What happened in there?" Miroku asked, Kiara and Shippo walking up to them.

"She got away with the book. There was a powerful magic around it which seemed only she could touch it. She was out of here pretty fast after she got her hands on it." Kagome explained, Sango thinking a bit.

"Maybe she was the only one who could repel it because she has the sword." Sango suggested, Miroku nodding.

"Or maybe she's not greedy. And if it wasn't for you, we would've been able to stop her." InuYasha said, pointing at Marie.

"Excuse me? She's my friend! I'm not gonna just sit back and let you or anyone else hurt her!" She snapped, the two starting and argument.

"How's it her fault?" Johannes asked, Kagome a bit worried to tell them.

"It wasn't her fault exactly. But she did just rush at her and accidently touched the book, showing Jess how powerful the magic was and what kind of magic it was." She explained, Miroku sighing.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now. If we're lucky, she won't understand it." Miroku said, Sango nodding.

"Well, at least they stopped fighting." Shippo said, looking at InuYasha and Marie who had their backs turned to each other. Kirara looked up at the sky, Sango hearing her growl.

"What's wrong, Kirara?" She asked, looking up as well. Just like the other day, a huge storm cloud was over their heads, but there was no rain of thunder. _Just what is that? It can't be a normal cloud._ She thought, trying to ignore her thoughts for a bit.

* * *

**OK, I'm gonna stop here. Since I'm not too busy with other stories, this one will come out more often. So, not too long to wait before the next one. Anyway, thank you all for reading, leave a review, and I'll see ya'll next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, back with more! I've got nothing to say at the moment so let's get this started! Thanks a lot for the reviews****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake and Shadow Realm Triforce!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**The Thunder Returns**

* * *

Jess sat up in a tree near where she was basically living and reading the book. Going through the scroll at school had helped her understand a bit, but she still didn't understand most of it. The first part of the scroll talked about the village itself, not mentioning the wielders at all. The book focused on each of the wielder and where they lived and the rest of their past. She had just started on the oldest one, since she created the book.

"So, you've found a good place to read in peace." Someone said underneath her, Jess looking down and met Sesshomaru's golden eyes. He moved his head, telling her to come down. She instantly closed the book, put it under her arm and jumped down, landing in a crouching pose and slowly got up. "Have you gotten something useful out of that book?" He asked, Jess nodding.

"According to this, the village should be near where an old castle used to be. It got destroyed by a dragon a bit before the sword was created. So it should still be there, just in ruin." She explained, Sesshomaru nodding as she talked.

"That's a good start, but for now, we'll hold off on finding it." He said, Jess looking a bit confused. "There has been word that the Thunder Brothers, named Hiten and Manten, have been going around searching for a young female for the last two days. A few Demon underlings have seen red glowing shards in each of their foreheads." He informed her, Jess thinking for a bit.

"You think it's the last two shards?" She asked, Sesshomaru nodding. "I heard something awhile ago from a Demon that Kagome had talked about something like this earlier. She had started mentioning Demons they had defeated in the past who could be a threat. And it thought it remembered them mentioning the Thunder Brothers." She said, Sesshomaru looking at her a bit weird.

"How did you get a Demon to tell you something like that?" He asked, Jess trying to remember what happened.

"I bumped into it while it was making sure they didn't sense it. It thought I was an easy snack and tried to kill me, and a second after he begged for his life and told me he would tell me something helpful if I let him live." She explained, Sesshomaru walking closer to her. Jess didn't know if he was either mad or just wanted to get closer, but her body moved on its own and backed into a tree.

"And you let it live?" he asked, Jess waiting a bit before giving him one nod. He closed his eyes, Jess thinking she made him mad.

"D-did I do something wrong?" She asked, Sesshomaru putting his hand behind her hand and pulled her into his chest. Jess didn't know how to react; she just stood there, frozen in place and her face red.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just curious, and it's not too surprising that you let it live. You don't usually kill unless I tell you to." He said, Jess worried he would be able to feel how hot her face was and how her heart was beating.

"Aw, isn't that cute." A voice said in the shadows, Sesshomaru letting her go and Jess turning towards the voice with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt as well; however, he was preventing her from drawing it. She soon let go of it, Sesshomaru only staring into the shadows. "Sorry for ruining the sweet moment, but you know one shouldn't get too close to a pet. So when it dies, you won't get upset." A purr came, Leopara coming into view. Jess quickly took the book in her shoulder bag, which she had dragged with her. Luckily for them, Leopara didn't see it.

"What is it you want? There's still 3 days left, unless you're just here to bother us." Sesshomaru asked, Jess looking around to make sure there wasn't anything near them.

"My, aren't you careful. So what if I wanted something else, it wouldn't matter anyway. Besides, who wouldn't want the chance to meet the great Lord Sesshomaru more than once?" She said, trying to flatter him.

"A Half-Demon called InuYasha." Jess said, making Sesshomaru smirk. Leopara looked at her; a bit annoyed she wasn't even paying attention to them.

"For such a young and hopeful pet, you're way too free. You need to show her how to respect her elders, Lord Sesshomaru." Leopara said, actually sound annoyed and not teasing.

"I'm the one who decides whether that's of use of not. And from what I know, that is not important unless she's talking to me." He said, Leopara not answering to what he said. She knew he had a point, but didn't want him to see she was thinking that. Jess kept looking around, hearing something in the bushes behind Sesshomaru. She was a bit from Sesshomaru, closer to Leopara actually, but she could see something behind him. She moved a few steps closer, Sesshomaru and Leopara not paying attention to her. As soon as she was in between both Leopara and Sesshomaru, whatever was behind Sesshomaru jumped out and was ready to kill.

"Look out!" She yelled, grabbing the hilt of her sword and sliced whatever it was. It looked about her size, but it didn't look human at all. It had a sickening, green color and its tail was twice its length. She had gotten it right in its chest, but it wasn't dead yet. The wound was across its chest, so it would be easy to finish it off with how much blood it was losing. It got back up and slashed its tail at her. But she quickly moved and cut the tail off, making it lose a huge amount of blood. It fell to the ground, the blood rushing out of where the tail was.

"Does Demon are only in the sea area, poisoning the fishers of the area. So why is it here?" Leopara said, noticing how easily it died. Jess moved a bit closer to it, not noticing the tail that twitched as she got closer to the dead Demon. The tail shot up and headed straight for her heart, Jess only seeing it too late. But Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and yanked her back, holding her near him.

"This Demon is like two, the body and the tail. Once the body dies, the tail gets the rest of its life force and tries to kill the one who killed it by using the rest of the poison it has." Sesshomaru whispered to her, his mouth right next to her ear. His soft breathing tickled a bit, but she made sure she stood firm and didn't show any sign of being embarrassed.

"Sorry." She apologized, but Sesshomaru quickly said she didn't need to say sorry. She hadn't explored the sea area yet, so she didn't know about the demons in the area. Leopara didn't wasn't able to hear what they said, but knew he was making her feel too safe.

"Well, still making her feel safe, are we? You shouldn't spoil the girl, or she'll just get rotten fast." She said, Sesshomaru giving her a warning glare to shut it. Jess just stood still, not sure if she should move or just stay still.

"How I do things has nothing to do with you. The only time you can say anything at all, is when Jess goes against my orders." He snapped, Jess slightly smirking. _Yeah, because that's defiantly going to happen. You're more loyal to Demons than you are to Humans. _Flarenix chuckled, Jess slightly nodding in agreement.

"Fine, we'll see how long that lasts. And don't forget, three more days." Leopara said, holding up three fingers to clearly show in case Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He once again shot a death glare at her, the young lady disappearing before he got to say anything.

"Uh…Sesshomaru?" Jess said, Sesshomaru looking down at her. He noticed he had moved his arm so he was holding around her and pretty close. He smirked a bit and let her go, seeing how flushed her face was. She didn't say anything, just stood there trying not to seem strange. Sesshomaru looked at her for a bit, Jaken, Rin and Black Fang walking through the trees towards them. He knew Jaken wouldn't let her hear the end of it if he just stood there without saying anything for any longer.

"In any case, see if you can find something out. Those two might be after the Jewel Shards, so you can guess who their target might be." He said, Jess looking at him and nodding.

"Who are you talking about, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, Black Fang going to Jess's side.

"Hiten and Manten." Was all the Demon said, Black Fang looking at him.

"The Thunder Brothers? I though InuYasha took care of them some time ago." He said, Jess looking at him, as well as Sesshomaru. After a bit, Sesshomaru smiled a bit and walked to Jess's ear, whispering to her.

"Go and find Kagome, and make sure they don't know you're around. Since they defeated them, and have the most Shards, they're the perfect target." Jess nodding and walked towards the lake, Black Fang right behind her. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, making her turn around in surprise. He just stood there for a bit, looking straight into her eyes.

"That book will be too dangerous to carry around with you." He said, letting go and held out his hand as if saying ''give it to me''. Jess nodded and took the book out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened while we were gone?" Jaken asked, Rin looking at Jess and waving good-bye.

"Nothing important. Did you find what I told you to get?" he asked, Jaken nodding as he pulled out a small chain with a locket on the end.

"This is it, the locket you talked about. But, why would you want something this small?" He asked as he handed it Sesshomaru.

"There's something I've heard about this that I want to test out, although I'd rather not use Jess for something like this." He said, making both of them very confused. According to other Demons and Leopara herself, this used to belong to the last wielder, and that makes it valuable to a certain Demon." He said, looking in the direction Jess walked.

* * *

Kagome and Marie sat by a river, washing off their hands after helping the bloody soldiers. They were able to save all of them, and the Elder thanked them for trying to help. He didn't blame them for what happened, and knew that the girl was most likely destined to have it. They all bowed and quickly left afterward.

"I still don't get what Jess is doing, or why she's doing it. I know she can be loyal, but not to do something to that extent. Did that Demon tell her to kill if she got the chance or something?" Marie said, very annoyed as she struggled rubbing off the blood.

"They were never in a situation where it was a chance they would die, so she knew what she was doing. But still, it must've been hard for her to do this, since you guys come from the same place and we come from the same era. There aren't many who kills, or hurts people that much as there are here." Kagome told her, giving her hand with her left arm. Marie thanked her, and sighed afterward.

"But still, how can someone be _that _loyal to someone they barely know?" She asked, Kagome shaking her head. "And what the heck is up with her leaving early just to get here before us. I have a feeling she was planning on hurting someone if she had to, so she didn't want us to see." She continued. Kagome was a bit curious how she got there before them, seems like she's thinking ahead.

"Is there anything else weird about her since you and Johannes saw her here?" She asked, Marie thinking for a bit.

"Well, she ignored us all day, and was reading this weird scroll thing every time she got the chance. The teachers don't usually bother with her, since she's got good grades, giving her very good time to translate it or something." She explained, Kagome a bit curious. However, a familiar presence made he look up, seeing storm clouds above their heads. At first, she thought it was just going to rain, so she ignored it and looked around to see if she saw someone else. But she soon remembered what the presence was, and looked back at the cloud, which had moved a lot closer in just a few seconds.

"Not good…" She said, Marie looking over at her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" She asked, Kagome grabbing her arm and pulling her with her. "Hey!" Was all she was able to yell before Kagome yanked her again.

"We have to get InuYasha, fast!" She yelled, not caring if she got covered in mud. Marie didn't bother arguing anymore, since she didn't know what was going on.

InuYasha sat in a tree, looking around for some Demons to kill. He was still a bit annoyed at Marie for helping Jess get the book. Johannes was talking with Miroku and Sango, telling them who Jess acted today. Also telling them about the scroll.

"Hm…that might be how she knew where the book was. The scroll might've hinted it or something." Sango said, Miroku nodding.

"How long have you seen her use it?" He asked, Johannes telling them that was the first time he had seen it. "She must've gotten it yesterday. She's pretty fast since she got the scroll that fast as well." He added, Kirara rolling in the grass. She seemed very relaxed, but her ears perked up and quickly looked towards where Kagome and others were and growled a bit.

"Kirara? What's wrong?" Sango asked, Johannes looking towards where she was looking.

"Didn't Kagome and Marie go that way?" he asked, pointing with his finger where she was growling. They both looked over, both of them getting a bit worried. Shippo was sitting on a rock nearer the forest, and wasn't able to hear them. He did hear footsteps from the forest, coming towards them very fast. As the ones who ran came through the leaves, he saw it was Kagome and Marie who were out of breath.

"Shippo, go and get InuYasha! Now!" She yelled, Shippo not hesitating. He ran and jumped into the trees, hitting InuYasha in the head.

"Hey, you little…!" He said, grabbing Shippo's tail.

"Forget that now! Kagome said to get you and she was in a hurry!" He cried, InuYasha throwing him down towards the four and almost hitting Johannes in the head. He jumped to where Shippo was earlier, Kagome and Marie trying to catch their breaths.

"OK, what's the hurry? And it better not be because of a bug." He said, a little pissed off.

"The…the Thunder Brothers…they're back!" Kagome said in between breaths, InuYasha looking up to see a small, dark cloud floating towards them.

"So, they're just like Yura. This should be fun." InuYasha smirked, drawing Tessaiga. Miroku got ready to use his Wind Tunnel, while Sango grabbed hold of her Hiraikotsu. Kirara burst into flames and turned into her bigger form. Kagome ran past them and grabbed hold of her quiver with arrows and bow, leading Marie and Johannes through the forest. Shippo went after them, in case they needed extra help. As the cloud got closer, the four were able to make out two Demons, Hiten and Manten.

"Well, if it isn't the Half-Demon InuYasha." Hiten said, smirking. Like Sesshomaru, he was a Demon who looked a lot like a human, and even had some human like characteristics. His long, black hair was kept in a ponytail, which was braided. And like most Demons his small ears were pointed and had a pair of earrings in them. His eyes were large and red, which would've scared any smart human who valued their life away. He was a quite tanned skin, which did make him look relatively attractive.

His outfit of a very elaborate armor, his shoulder pads and other portions of his outfit are orange. Underneath his kimono, he wore a white shirt. On the collar and shoulder, it was blue. His armor fitted around his lower torso and padding on top of his kimono. There were pads on his forearms as well, which went over the top of his hands.

"And you're going down, just like last time. I was able to defeat you when you had five Jewel Shards, so I'll defeat you no problem." Inuyasha taunted, Manten looking at the direction Kagome had run off to. Unlike his brother, he was ugly and had more of a demon appearance. He was also bold, and once tried to use Kagome as a hair potion to grow it back. He wore a similar armor to Hiten, only blue shoulder pads instead of orange.

"Hiten, I would like to take care of that little wench. Will you be fine on your own?" He asked, Hiten smirking.

"Of course, Manten. You go and get the girl so she gets what's coming to her." He said, Manten nodding and used his dark cloud to fly after her. Hiten landed on the ground very smoothly, looking at InuYasha and held his Thunder Pike towards him. "This should be entertaining." He said, InuYasha holding Tessaiga ready.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. This isn't as long as others, but I'd rather save the fight for the next chapter. Since that might take a long time do. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, back with more! Don't have anything to say once again so let's get this started! Thanks for the reviews ****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake and Shadow Realm Triforce!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**One Task Done, New one Arises**

* * *

Kagome, Marie, Johannes and Shippo kept running, seeing Manten following them and wasn't too far behind them. Kagome swore she felt another presence, but was too busy trying to keep a safe distance from the revenge hungry Demon.

"Kagome, I can't keep running for much longer!" Marie panted, Johannes nodding as they both slowed down. _Uh oh, this isn't good._ She thought, not sure what to do. She looked up, seeing Manten generating a lot of electricity in his mouth. Her eyes widen, as she stopped and got behind the two. Shippo jumped on Marie's shoulder, as Kagome pushed all three of them in front of her. As he unleashed the power, he hit right between them, creating a huge shockwave. Kagome flew backwards, back first into a tree. Marie and the others flew further ahead, none of them able to move at first.

"Ow…" Kagome said, rubbing her back. She got up and walked towards where the blast hit. All the trees had fallen and some were much burned. But they were blocking the way, enabling her to move forward. "Hey, you three OK?" She called, getting a few moans and groans as an answer.

"Yeah, we'll live at least." Marie said, looking at the trees. "But how do you plan on getting over here?" She asked, Kagome not sure how to answer.

"I'll think of something. Just get out of here while you still can." She called back, Marie not willing to at first but Shippo and Johannes were able to make her run again.

"Well, there you are you little wench." She heard Manten say behind her, making her turn in lightning speed. "Don't worry your little head; I have no plans on killing them. At least, not yet. But if you make troublesome for me, I might consider changing my mind." He said, Kagome narrowing her eyes and got ready her bow and arrow.

"Just try it." She said, pointing her arrow at him.

"You think that little thing can hurt me? You're more stupid than you were before!" He said, laughing like a maniac. Kagome didn't let his words get to her and tried to figure out where the shard of the necklace was. She saw a faint, red glow in his forehead, where the Jewel Shard used to be. I have to at least try. She thought, letting her arrow go and it went straight for his head. As it got closer, the faint glow grew bigger and burned the arrow as it was a meter from it.

"What?" Kagome gasped, shocked by what happened. Manten kept laughing, not paying attention at all. Just then, a small glow from metal could be seen in the trees a bit to their left, Manten finally having his attention on what's going on and not what's so funny. Just as he did, someone came out of the trees and went straight for him. He moved just in time to not be severely wounded, but still got wounded by the neck. The person landed close to Kagome, who was surprised by who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Manten yelled, not too happy that someone came and interrupted his fun.

"Jess." Kagome said, Jess looking straight at Manten. He noticed her sword, and he soon understood who she was.

"So, you're the new wielder. I have to admit, I was expecting you to be a lot older than you are. But that doesn't matter. If you think you'll get this shard from me, you better think again." He said, Jess not moving a muscle. "What's wrong? Too scared to even talk? You better be." He said, getting ready a beam of electricity again, this time aiming right at them. Kagome froze in fear, while Jess only closed her eyes and raised her sword. When he released the blast, she swung her sword and created a huge wave of fire to protect them both. As the attack hit the wall, it almost broke through, forcing Jess to put more effort into holding it. But it soon absorbed the energy from it and made it useless.

"You're stronger than I thought. Maybe you won't be such a waste of my time after all." She said, moving closer to Kagome so she wouldn't have to waste so much energy on making sure it reached her.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you couldn't stand having me around." She asked, Jess not looking at her as she answered.

"I'm not. I just don't want your blood all over the place while I work. And you know what I'm after." She said, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"The shard of that necklace of yours. But what will you gain from collecting them?" She asked, Jess looking back at Manten as he got ready another attack.

"I'll tell you later, if there's time. For now, we'll have to work together to get rid of this annoying Demon. You tried to hit the Shard earlier, right?" She said, Kagome nodding and shot another arrow, the same thing happening again.

"I don't get it. Is it stronger than my Spiritual Powers?" She asked, Jess shaking her head.

"No, but it can't be touched by any one. The only ones who can touch it is either the wielder, or someone she or he trust. And I think you can already see why you can't do anything." She explained, Kagome slightly frowning. As Manten shot another attack at them, Kagome trying to get an arrow ready, but knew she wouldn't get it ready in time. Jess used her sword and blocked the attack, her arm getting her arm badly injured. She moaned in pain, Kagome releasing her arrow in surprise. Jess used this chance to get the Shard, making sure she was at the same speed as the arrow. As she got closer to Manten, the Shard didn't react like it had before and the arrow hit its target. He yelled in pain, Jess quickly acting and jumped a few steps back.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" He screamed, Jess closing her eyes and focusing her power into her sword. _Time to see if I've finally gotten this right._ She thought, holding her sword so the tip was pointing to the ground. As she focused, the sword started glowing fire red and the aura around her became very hot, as if she was burning.

"Dragons Wrath!" She yelled, stabbing the sword in the ground. As she did, numerous waves of fire came up from the ground and headed straight for Manten. As they got close to him, they circled him and made sure he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Wh-what is this?" He yelled in frustration, trying to gather more electricity for his attack. But Jess moved the flames and engulfed the Demon. He screamed in pain, as the fire became a huge column and reached high into the sky. Kagome had to make sure she wasn't hit by some small pieces of fire that came closer and closer the bigger the fire.

"Just stay close to me and you won't get burned." Jess said, Kagome trusting her and moved so she was a meter from her. She looked up at the fire, seeing it started taking the form of a dragon flying up into the sky. And in the middle, a red glow emanated and they both knew what it was. Jess closed her eyes, as if telling the flames to die down and give her the shard, and it landed right where Manten used to be.

"Amazing." Kagome said, still surprised by how much control she had. After a bit, Jess fell to her knees and held tightly onto her sword. "Hey, you OK?" She asked, moving closer so she could help her._ It must've drained her energy. With how much fire she had to control, it's no wonder._ She thought, Jess only sighing and got back up.

"I'm fine. I got what I came for." She said, going to pick up the shard. Kagome sighed as well, looking over to where Marie and the others ran off to.

"I hope they're OK." She said, Jess looking back at her after she got the Shard.

"Who? I thought you were alone here." She asked, Kagome shaking her head.

"No, Marie and Johannes were with me, as well as Shippo. But that tree separated us and they kept running in that direction." She said, pointing further into the woods.

"Oh no." Jess said, her hand hitting her forehead. Kagome looked at her confused, Jess looking back up at her. "I was there in the beginning, and Sesshomaru was with me. And unless he's gone someplace else, he's still there." She explained, Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly ran towards the tree. Jess sighed and sent a small wave of flame to burn the tree for her. She thanked her and kept running.

"Oh, and be careful. I know you're going to go and fight his brother now." She yelled, Jess only closing her eyes and started walking towards where InuYasha and the others were fighting. _I'm more worried about those two, actually. Sesshomaru will most likely know they're form the same era as me and Kagome, but will he attack them or leave them be?_ She thought, shaking her head. _It's their own fault for coming back here. I've got a job to do._ She reminded herself, jumping into a tree and headed to the other fight.

* * *

InuYasha was gasping for air, after numerous collisions with Hiten, Miroku and Sango exhausted as well. Kirara was making sure no other Demon got in their way, because the Shard had drawn a lot more Demons than they would've thought.

"Damn, this isn't going anywhere." InuYasha said, finally seeing why the Shards were so important to get away. Even though InuYasha has fought him while he had five Shards, he was toying with them and hadn't used the full extent of his new power. He was smirking from the air, getting ready to give them more pain. But as he was about to use his Thunder Pike, a huge, column of fire burst from the direction where Kagome and the rest had run off to. All of them looked in the direction; already knowing who it was who controlled it.

"Why is she here?" Miroku started, Hiten listening into what they were saying.

"She wants the Shards, remember? She's only missing two, Hiten's and Manten's. Once she gets them, the necklace is restored." Sango said, a scream from who they thought was Manten echoed through the air. Hiten's eyes became wide, and filled with rage and sorrow. He knew it was Manten, and that he wouldn't survive that.

"And it seems she's gotten one of them. Only one left." InuYasha said, pointing Tessaiga at Hiten.

"Don't think I have forgotten." He started, Miroku and Sango looking at him. "That you slathered my brother back when we first encountered you. And now, someone else has done the same. So, instead of taking my revenge on her, I'll just make you pay for both yourself and that girl you mentioned!" he yelled, charging a huge attack towards them. InuYasha started sweating a bit, worried. Before, he had to use Tessaiga's sheathe. But now, he had the sword itself so he thought he would be able to counter it.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, sending Tessaiga into the ground and made a huge wave of wind that hit the gigantic lightning ball, but wasn't able to stop it. It weakened it greatly, but the attack still hit all four of them and they were sent flying.

"You idiot. You really think your sword stands a chance against me?" He taunted them, not smiling or anything. InuYasha slowly got up from the ground, his eyes locked on Hiten. He has to have some limit to his power. He thought, noticing a dark, red glow from his forehead. That must be the shard, but why's it dark red? The other one in Manten had a lot lighter glow. He thought, Hiten's eyes red with anger.

"Well, this is troublesome." InuYasha heard a voice on his shoulder, looking over to see Myoga.

"What's going on, Myoga. Why's the color different?" Inuyasha asked, Myoga looking over at Hiten.

"It seems the Shard as taken in his emotions in order to give him more power. However, this had a negative effect on the Shard, and could kill anyone else who touches it. If we want a chance of winning this fight, I'm afraid we either need Jess," he trailed off a bit, as if afraid to say the last thing. "Lord Sesshomaru." He finished, InuYasha getting up and throwing off Myoga.

"I don't need any of them to help." He said, jumping and had a clear sigh of where the Shard was. But the glow grew bigger and turned into a shield, burning InuYasha as he touched it. "Argh!" he groaned, getting thrown to the ground. He rolled over to Miroku and Sango, who stood in front of him and made sure Hiten didn't try to kill him.

"I told you, Master InuYasha. But maybe I should say it in a different way." Myoga said as he bounced over to the weakened Half-Demon. "Only people or Demons who have something to do with Jess can hurt him when he's like this. In other words, as far as we know, only Sesshomaru has a chance of getting him." He explained, InuYasha still growling.

"I'm not going to let him show me up." Hs said, trying to get up.

"InuYasha, you're badly wounded. Lay still for a moment. We don't have much of a choice but to hope someone that Jess trust gets here and takes care of them." Miroku said, Myoga crossing his arms.

"Actually, they just have to be close to whoever has the Shard." He said, hearing paws moving towards them. In the beginning, they thought it was Kirara, but she herself was growling.

"This is why she sent me here." A growl said, a big, black wolf coming out of the shadows. InuYasha got up, Hiten looking over at the new Demon.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you have Jess's scent all over you?" He asked, Hiten landing on the ground and started walking towards them.

"That's not important. Right now, this guy is the problem, not me." He said, getting in front of the group. As Hiten got closer, the glow of the shard got weaker and weaker. Sango narrowed her eyes, getting up.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled throwing her weapon at Hiten. The Demon obviously didn't know that the barrier was weakened, and as the attack came closer and closer, he finally realized it was going to hit him. He jumped up, barely dodging it. But he didn't know it would come back from behind and got hit in the back.

"Nice one, Sango!" Miroku said, Hiten falling back to the ground as Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu again. The Demon wolf smirked a bit, looking at the fallen Thunder Demon.

"I've heard a few things about you, but not that you were an idiot." He taunted, Hiten getting up and the dark glow growing even darker. But he only smiled at it, not too afraid that Hiten was stronger now. He looked back at the group, directly at InuYasha. "You're the Half-Demon that's the brother of Sesshomaru, right?" he asked, InuYasha growling.

"So what if I am?" he asked, getting up.

"Try using the Wind Scar again. It should hit him this time." He said, InuYasha not feeling like arguing. He got up and got ready to use the Wind Scar. But Hiten got right back up, his eyes blood red with rage. The wolf charged towards him, biting his arm and held him in place.

"Let go you stupid mutt!" He yelled, trying to use his Thunder Pike. But the wolf's bite made him stay completely still, not able to move a muscle.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled, the wolf jumping out of the way before becoming dog meat. Hiten screamed in pain, being finally defeated. As he was being killed, the almost black glow started become pure again and glow a strong, bright red color. As the glow started growing weaker, Myoga started jumping for the Shard, trying to get it. But the wolf beat him to it and held it in his mouth, spreading his hidden wings and flew towards where the column of fire was.

"After him! He'll lead us to where Jess is, and most likely Kagome and the others!" The little flee yelled. InuYasha jumped through the trees, but wasn't able to runs as fast as usual since he was still injured. Miroku and Sango followed after him, Kirara going alone after him in the air.

* * *

Jess leaned into a tree, waiting for someone. She had felt Hiten's presence not too long ago, but it disappeared, so she thought he was killed. She had earlier told Black Fang to keep an eye on InuYasha and his fight, and get the Shard once he kills him. So she was waiting for him to come and hand it to her. She held the necklace in her palm, only missing the last piece before it was finally complete. She heard the sound of big wings, looking up to see Black Fang flying towards her. She pushed herself off the tree as he landed in front of her and put the Shard down on the ground.

"Good job, Black Fang. Sorry for getting you involved in this as well." She said, picking up the Shard.

"Sesshomaru is you Master, and you're mine. It's only natural I do what you tell me to." He said, as she held the Shard next to the necklace. But before she could attach it to the rest, she heard someone above her and looked towards where Black Fang came earlier. Kirara came into view and landed a bit further away from them, slightly growling.

"Well, seems like we got here just in time. I've always wanted to see how exactly the complete necklace is like and what it's capable of." A small voice said from the big cat, Jess not bothering to figure out who it was. She put the piece against the rest of the necklace, and the entire area became engulfed in red light. Jess herself had to close her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded, so did Black Fang and Kirara. As the glow became weaker and weaker, Jess opened her eyes and saw the complete necklace in her hands, sighing a bit.

"It's about time it's complete." She said, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango running into the area. They looked around, seeing a few burned trees and the ground still a bit warm from their fight. InuYasha looked around, not looking too happy.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked, Jess pointing towards the forest.

"She went after Marie and the others, who ran towards the end of the forest. And unless you want to risk them getting killed, you might want to hurry up and catch up to them." She said, Miroku and the others looking very confused. "Sesshomaru's in that direction and I can tell you he's not going to be too happy seeing them." She added, InuYasha instantly running ahead of her, making her sigh a bit as Miroku, Sango and Kirara chased after him.

"Shouldn't we go after them? We have to meet with Sesshomaru anyway." Black Fang suggested, Jess nodding. But as she stepped a few steps, the necklace started glowing again and made her unable to move any further.

"What the…" She said, looking at the jewel. As she looked at more and more, the glow became a lot stronger and forced her to close her eyes. Black Fang used his wings to cover his eyes. "The hell is going on?" Jess yelled, the necklace going into the air. She opened her eyes again, still trying to figure out what was going on. As the glow grew weaker, four birds of fire left the necklace, as if starting a new test for Jess.

"What the hell?" Black Fang said, sniffing the air a bit as he sensed four, new Demons from the bird. One of which is still alive. "Jess, three of those is Demons that have fallen in the past. While the last one is for a Demon which is still alive." He explained, Jess looking at him for a second before the Shard came back down and into her hand. The four birds flew off, going to each their own direction. _I've got a really bad feeling about this. _Jess thought as she started walking to where InuYasha and the others ran off to a few minutes ago.

* * *

Shippo, Marie and Johannes were still running, even though Shippo felt both Demons were gone. He wanted to make sure they were someplace he knew it was safe.

"Come on, you two! There should be a village somewhere near here!" he called back to them, noticing they were both out of breath. _That's right, they're not used to running this much. We're always running it seems, so we easily get used to it and faster._ He thought, jumping on Marie's shoulder. "Sorry for pushing you two so much. But we're almost there." He reassured her, and got a small nod in response. But she wasn't paying attention and bumped into something and they were both sent to the ground. Johannes slowed down as they fell, trying to get his breath back.

"Ow…what was that?" She said, looking up and froze in fear. Shippo noticed how scared she looked, and soon saw why.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled, Johannes looking at the new Demon in front of them.

"Wh-who is this guy? And why does he look so similar to InuYasha?" he asked, noticing how annoyed the Demon looked after he mentioned the Half-Demon.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave review and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, back with more! Nothing to say so let's get this going. Thanks a lot for the reviews ****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake and Shadow Realm Triforce!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Day of Punishment**

* * *

Marie just sat there, staring up at the now annoyed Demon. Shippo called him Sessho…something or other. Do they know each other? She thought, Shippo jumping to her so he was in front of her.

"I…I won't let you hurt these two!" He said, trying to be brave.

"These humans, are in some way related to Jess, I presume." Sesshomaru said, still having a cold look in his eye. Marie gulped and nodded slightly. Shippo still stood in front of them, knowing full well he wouldn't stand a chance against him. They heard footsteps behind them, Sesshomaru looking up and saw Kagome running towards them.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, remembering what Jess said to her earlier. Marie came back to her senses, got up and went behind her along with Shippo and Johannes. Kagome still had her bow ready since she had just finished fighting with Manten. "If you've done anything at all to them…"

"I haven't touched them. And you should watch who you're talking to. InuYasha wouldn't be able to get to you in time if I decide to kill you all." Sesshomaru threatened her, Kagome narrowing her eyes at him. She was thinking of getting an arrow from her quiver, but made sure not to act before needing to.

"Just leave us alone. We don't have anything you want." She said, Sesshomaru not taking his eyes of any of them.

"Kagome, shouldn't we try and meet up with the others?" Marie whispered, not wanting to stay close to this guy. She looked into her eyes, nodding as she backed off a bit. Shippo was on Johannes's shoulder as he walked back a bit as well.

"Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice yelled behind them. They all turned, seeing InuYasha and the others running towards them. _Thank goodness, I don't know what would've happened if Sesshomaru suddenly wanted us dead._

"Well, if it isn't InuYasha. Have you gotten the hang of Tessaiga yet? Or are you still unable to wield its true power?" Sesshomaru said, Jaken running up to him while Rin decided to just rest on a rock nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where is that human girl? I haven't seen her since she went to get those last Shards." Jaken said, Sesshomaru ignoring him.

"What exactly happens when she gets all the Shards?" Miroku asked, Jaken answering instead.

"We don't know, you pathetic human! No one has ever gotten all four of the Shards before, so there's no telling what will happen!" He said, Sesshomaru closing his eyes. InuYasha looked at him for a bit, when a red glow caught the corner of his eye. He looked back and saw four things fly up into the air. They looked like birds, created by fire. After flying around in circle for a bit, they each went their own direction.

"What the?" Sango said, not sure if they were just flying or if they were after someone. Sesshomaru just looked at them for a bit before turning his back and walking away. InuYasha was about to yell after him, but Kagome stopped him before he could make a sound.

"Let's not get into a fight. I think we've done enough of that for today." She said, InuYasha slightly nodding. They started heading towards the mountains. After they had left, Jess came through the trees, riding on Black Fangs back and going after Sesshomaru.

* * *

It's been three days since Jess finally got all four pieces of the missing Shards, completing her necklace and was able to control more of her powers. But, doing that, four birds had emerged from the necklace. She had read a bit in the book, figuring out what they were. Apparently, four Demons were sort of important in the past, three help her grow in strength, and one who cannot hurt her and protects her. She still didn't understand most of it, but she sort of knew what the book was saying.

"Sesshomaru said he wanted me to be at my best before the punishment, so I would have a better chance at getting past it. But…does resting in a tree really help? I'm just feeling restless." She sighed, looking up at the sun. _It's almost time._ She closed her eyes and jumped down, seeing Sesshomaru walking towards her.

"You seem ready to go, let's just get this thing over with already." He said, Jess nodding. As they were jumping through the trees, however, Jess started feeling very nervous and a bit scared. She had no idea what they would do to her, or what the test thing was about. All she knew was that Sesshomaru had tried to help her get ready for it was much as possible.

"Um…Sesshomaru?" She asked as they were walking through the forest to meet up with Jaken and Rin. He looked back at her, almost looking worried. "What are you going to do? You know, while they're…"

"They'll most likely tell me to watch as well, and not to stop them no matter what." He answered, making her look up.

"Isn't that sort of a punishment for you too? I don't know how the others were treated, but anyone who knew them would most likely want to stop them from being in pain." She said, Sesshomaru nodding.

"It is, and they're most likely not seeing it the same way as you. But that doesn't matter as of now." He said, Jaken and Rin coming into view.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you leaving for that mountain?" Jaken asked, Rin running over to Jess.

"Yes, and while I'm gone, I want you to see if you can find Totosai." He ordered, Jaken looking a bit worried. _Totosai? Who's he?_ Jess thought, Rin interrupting her thoughts.

"You'll come back OK, won't you?" She asked, smiling as if nothing bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, I will." Jess smiled, patting her on the head. "Black Fang." She called, the big wolf coming into view from behind. "Go with Jaken. He can tell you himself where you're going since I don't know." She told him, Black Fang nodding and threw Jaken onto his back. Rin climbed up herself, Sesshomaru looking up at the mountain. Jess turned and looked at him, confused by where he was looking.

"Let's go, and finally put an end to their interference." He said, Jess nodding as he led her towards the mountain he was looking at. She could feel her feet tremble a bit, already feeling the Demon's strong presence. She gulped a bit, trying not to let Sesshomaru see her scared.

They reached the top in no time at all, but Jess could feel her entire body and mind telling her to run and forget about this entire era. But she was bound no matter what, and she didn't really mind being around Sesshomaru. In fact, he had started having a sort of ''big brother'' or ''guardian'' feel to him. Not too sure why she suddenly felt like that, but she didn't really show it too much either way. The entrance to the mountain was about 10 times her size, making her feel like a little bug.

"Well, is about time you got here. After making us wait five days." She could hear Leopara say, and saw her inside of the mountain. Sesshomaru walked in, Jess following close behind him. She looked closer around the area, noticing more Demons. She could at least sense four more, one of them very old. She looked around, noticing a little kid hanging upside down by his tail.

"Heh, she's cute." He giggled, Jess narrowing her eyes at him to get a better look. He looked like a human, aside from the snake tail he was using to hang. His hair was green like grass and his eyes gold. His tail was a darker color than his hair, with black spots and cream like color underneath. He was wearing a normal kimono that human kids wore, brown and grey in color. There wasn't much else she could make out about him, but suddenly heard the sound of a growling wolf to her right. "Hey, that's mean, Sajime. I just complimented her." The kid whined, Jess wondering if they were even taking this seriously.

"That's not the case, young Nagendra. We don't have time to start complementing or making her feel safe here." He said, Jess narrowing her eyes as she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned, meeting red, soul piercing eyes and claws to her face. Sesshomaru turned as well, close enough to get in the way if the new Demon wanted to attack her.

"Well, look who showed up. I thought you couldn't be bothered, Ryuu." Leopara taunted, Ryuu giving the look at her this time. Jess saw his body more clearly now, noticing the scars all over his body. There was also a tattoo of a Dragon going around his entire neck. He wore a blood red kimono, with a sword fastened to a belt around his waist. The sword seemed like it had been used for decades, but the Demon himself looked younger than Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes and went past her and Sesshomaru, jumping up to where she had heard Sajime earlier.

"That doesn't matter so of now. But Sajime is right, we mustn't waste more time. Sesshomaru, please go to where Sajime and Ryuu are. I want to make sure you don't get in the way." An old voice said, Jess feeling a chill going down her spine. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but did as he was told and was up beside Sajime in a few seconds. "Jess, move closer to the center of the circle." He said again, Jess swallowing a lot of spit that was in her mouth. She walked a few steps forward, noticing to circle he meant. She stopped when she thought she was in the center of it, looking up. The Demon who talked was in the shadows and she wasn't able to see him at all.

"Well, let's see how strong you've gotten, new wielder." Leopara purred, making Jess a bit scared and annoyed at the same time. But she didn't get enough time to think through it enough before she saw a circle of electricity around her.

"Uh, oh." Nagendra said, almost covering his eyes. The circle grew closer, turning into a column of thunder and lightning and going right at her. She screamed in pain, trying her best to not too scream. But that thunder would have easily over powered Manten and Hiten together. She could feel it electrocuting her right to the bone, her blood absorbing it like water, making it more powerful. She was forced down on her knees, the pain making her vision blurry and fast.

"Looks like the girl doesn't live up to what stories tell of her. What a disappointment." Ryuu said, almost going down to leave.

"She's not done yet." Sesshomaru said, making both him and Sajime looking at him.

"The girl might be strong, but even this is too much for her. He's soon done, luckily for her. But I doubt she'll be able to do the test right afterward." He pointed out, Ryuu glaring right at him with anger in his eyes.

"So you're planning on putting the girl through even more pain than this? Look, I honestly don't care if the girl passes or not, but even I wouldn't go as far as this just to prove a point." He growled, Sesshomaru looking at Jess. It didn't even seem like he blinked, yet never took his eyes off her.

"She'll get through both, that I can promise you." He said, both of them asking how he knew that for sure. "Simple. She'll get through them, because I told her to get through them while on the way here. She does whatever I tell her to, even if it leads to this much pain." He told them, Jess trying to focus her view on him. _He's right. I do whatever he tells me to…no matter what!_ She yelled at herself mentally, pushing herself off the ground and struggled to regain her balance. Leopara stared in amassment, and Nagendra gasped. Even Ryuu and Sajime looked surprised by what she was doing. The old Demon smiled a bit, before stopping the thunder and giving her some time to catch her breath.

"Well done, Jess. You've passed, and now it'll be possible to do what you've done to choose a Master. However, you are not done yet." He said, Jess looking a bit annoyed. _So, this isn't enough? Then, is he talking about that test thing Sesshomaru mentioned?_ She thought, trying to keep her balance and gasping desperately for air. She wasn't able to see clearly anymore, everything was a blur to her. But she could easily hear and sense them, knowing she wasn't alone.

"The girl's exhausted, and you think she'll make it through this. I don't know who's the one being unfair to her: The old Demon who's making her goes through all this pain in one goes, or her Master, who told her to suck it up and pass no matter what." Ryuu pointed out, Sesshomaru looking at him. Though he didn't show much interest, he did care for humans. Even if it was just a bit. Sesshomaru didn't answer him, only looked up at the Demon who got ready to start her test.

"Here's how it works, kiddo. The thunder is going to be a lot stronger with all four of us lending some of our own powers. All you need to do is break through it with your abilities and stay conscious. Got it?" Leopara explained, Ryuu and the rest getting ready. Jess simply nodded, making sure her din waste breath on talking. It was about a minute wait before she was once again surrounded, but she could already tell this was at least 5 times stronger. She bit her lower lip, already getting ready to hold the pain. But as soon as it came, she screamed her lunges out and almost thought she was going to fall unconscious already. Sesshomaru looked worried as well, but seemed calm as well.

"The girl won't make it through, not matter what you say." Ryuu said once again, Sesshomaru not taking his eyes off her.

"You're…wrong…" She said, everyone looking surprised. "I've…always…done what….he told…me to do!" She yelled, her entire body being covered in flame and slowly killing the pain bit by bit. After a bit of concentration, she broke their attack, and was barely able to stay on her feet. She breathed heavily, her eyes closed and body covered in bruises.

"There, happy now?" Sesshomaru said, jumping down to her. "Or have you more you wish to do to her?" The four of them looked up at the old man, who they swore was smiling.

"The girl passes, once again. You may leave now, and we'll leave you be unless it's something of crucial importance." He announced, Jess sighing in relief. She felt on her right knee, feeling her energy draining form her. Sesshomaru helped her up as they left before another word was said. They started climbing down the mountain, and got a good few meters down before Jess finally lost her conscious and almost got more injured form the fall. But Sesshomaru grabbed her just in time and held her close, jumping down the rest of the way.

"You've been through too much; none of them has ever pushed themselves as far as you." He said, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He thought about what Kagome and the others have said, about her being so loyal. "Maybe your too loyal for your own life, being a wielder of that sword is like being a bird in a cage; you can't get out unless someone let's you out." He kept walking towards where they were staying, meeting Jaken and the others on the way.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He said, Black Fang growling.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked, Sesshomaru putting her safely down on his back.

"I'll tell you later, right now she needs to get back and get some real rest." He said, Black Fang not arguing with him why he was being so nice to her all of a sudden. He spread his wings and started flying, rather fast as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we were able to find Totosai, but when he saw me he started whacking a sword at me. And when Black Fang came into his view, he jumped on his cattle and ran away. We didn't know where to go since it was so cloudy and we couldn't see them anymore." He reported to him, Rin going closer to him.

"I see. We'll have to look for him once Jess is healed, since it's her sword I want her to have a look at." He said as he started walking towards the mountain, Jaken and Rin following. "Jaken, go and fetch A-un and bring him to the mountain. Black Fang will most likely stay by Jess until she's better, so we'll use him if we need it." He ordered, Jaken nodding and running off. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and kept walking. He thought it was enough for one day, and he was a bit worried about Jess. He went into the trees, being hidden by the shadows from anyone who was behind him if anyone was.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. This is a relatively short chapter, but I think it's enough for now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, leave a review and I'll se ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, more InuYasha! I've got nothing to say so let's get going. Thanks for the reviews ****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake, Shadow Realm Triforce aka Fellowship of Avengers and jafcbutterfly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Fire Bird and A Familiar Enemy**

* * *

Kagome and the others were climbing the mountain, almost going into the Demon-wolves territory. InuYasha wasn't too happy, but he didn't have much choice. Myoga had said something about those birds, something from an old legend. Two of them go to dead Demons who want revenge; one of them goes to one alive who wants to kill her, and one who's cursed to protect her. Or at least, he thought it went like that. No one had ever collected all four of them before, so no one alive would have any idea what they were for.

"And where exactly did you hear this, Myoga?" InuYasha asked, Myoga sitting on his shoulder.

"I overheard Jess talking to that wolf, which seemed to be called Black Fang. But I don't know if they were just saying that because they knew I was there. One of them seemed to head for these mountains, so we should at least see if there's anyone who has been given some new power." He explained, Marie walking up to Kagome.

"Is there anyone on the mountain you think that bird thing could've gone to?" She asked, Kagome nodding.

"There's the Eastern Demon-wolf pack, which have their territory on this mountain. They're nice enough, if you're not their enemy." She told her, Johannes thinking. He looked around, as if he was trying to find someone.

"But if this has something to do with Jess's sword, then why isn't she trying to find this pack as well?" he asked, everyone stopping as he did. He has a point. For all we know, this could be a trap set up by them to get us out of the way. Or maybe something has happened to her physically. InuYasha thought, sniffing the air.

"Well, whatever it is, we can't stop now. We've already come this far, we might as well check it out." Kagome said, the others a bit more worried than she was.

"Kagome, this could be dangerous. If it is a trap, then we might get killed right here and now." He snapped, Miroku nodding.

"And if it isn't, we would have wasted half our energy on going here and back down for nothing. InuYasha, I know you're worried, but we have to see if what this is all about." Sango said, Marie and Kagome nodding. _Why are the girls always the ones who won't give up on anything? It's the exact same with Jess, they just never give up._ Johannes sighed, the boys giving in.

"What's this you said about a trap in my territory?" A male voice said, making everyone look up. Before they could get a good look at the guy, he charged towards InuYasha and the two were already fighting.

"Koga!" Kagome said, Marie looking blankly at the two.

"Why are they fighting?" She asked, Sango and Miroku walking over to them.

"They don't really like each other. But both seem to like Kagome, making their hatred even stronger." She explained, Johannes laughing a bit.

"Almost like an animal that fights to show his strength to a girl it likes." He said, and soon got a small stone right in the head. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." He said, rubbing his forehead. Marie looked at the newcomer, noticing a small spark of fire from his left arm. She widens her eyes and told Kagome, who also noticed it.

"Koga, InuYasha, stop for a second!" She yelled, both of them stopping their fighting and the spark disappeared. "Koga, has there been anything weird going on here after about 3 days ago?" She asked, Koga completely forgetting InuYasha as he answered.

"Yeah, this weird fire bird started circling the mountain. I went out to get rid of it, and it flew straight for me. But, it didn't hurt me or anything, it just vanished. After that, it seemed like I've gotten even stronger." He explained, Myoga jumping up and down on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Master InuYasha, I believe the bird might have chosen Koga as one of the Demons." He said, Koga looking at the flee. He told him to start explaining, and Myoga told him exactly what he told InuYasha and the others earlier, word for word to make it easier on him.

"So, I'm the Demon who can't hurt her?" He asked, Myoga nodding.

"Correct, whether she's your friend or not doesn't matter since the bird has chosen you to protect her. This would've been helpful for the other wielders, if they had been able to get their hands on all the Shards that is." He started rambling, Koga getting annoyed fast. InuYasha was annoyed as well; slapping the little flee and flicking him off his shoulder.

"He talks too much. Anyway, now that you know it's me, what are you going to do?" he asked, thinking about fighting him again.

"Good question. Maybe I'll take care of you right here before you can cause any trouble." He taunted, readying his claws. Marie looked around, still trying to find Jess somewhere.

"I'm starting to wonder if Sesshomaru even cares about the bird things." Shippo said, Koga looking at him.

"Sesshomaru? So that's the name of her Master, huh?" He said, being distracted again.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. You would think he would send her out to look for them at least, but I haven't seen her or heard that she's been anywhere in particular." Miroku said, Sango checking the area. Koga and InuYasha sniffed the air, both of them smelling a familiar Demon. They started growling, Johannes looking over at them.

"What's got your nose?" He asked, Marie hitting him in the stomach with her elbow. He lost his breath rather fast, already on his knees and gasping for air.

"Naraku." They both said in unison. That one name made everyone cautious, Shippo jumping over to the two who didn't have a clue who he was.

"Well, seems my scent was caught after all." A deep, make voice said, making everyone look towards the way down the mountain. They saw Naraku standing there, once again clothed in the bamboo resembling outfit. Marie and Johannes could feel the change of atmosphere as soon as they saw him, making them worried.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" InuYasha asked, Naraku only laughing.

"You should know that yourself. You wouldn't think I would just ignore the fact that a girl at that age is doing so well on her own? And to think she's only around 15." He explained shortly, Koga ready to pounce on him. But then, the same wolf, the one called Black Fang, jumped in front of them and growled loudly.

"Hey, you again! What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha said, Koga looking at the huge wolf. He didn't answer them, yet he never took his eyes off Naraku. Naraku didn't move either, as if he was testing his patients. Marie wondered a bit who the wolf was, asking Kagome.

"I don't know either. Sango, do you know?" She asked, Sango nodding and Miroku answering instead.

"That wolf is a friend with Jess as far as we know. He might even be doing what she's telling him to do. So this might be Jess doing." He explained, Johannes looking at Black Fang. He noticed something around his neck, hidden underneath his thick fur. What the? What's he hiding? He thought, and was about to tell Miroku. But InuYasha jumped over him and headed straight for Naraku, claws ready. Black Fang didn't move, or try to stop him for that matter. Naraku jumped further down the mountain, knowing he wouldn't get further up.

"Why do you try and stop me? And what is it you think I want?" he asked, Koga growling and was about to jump. But Black Fang didn't let him get any closer than he already was, making him wonder.

"Why stop me and not that mutt? I have a better chance at defeating him than that Half-breed." He asked, Black Fang not answering.

"The wolf knows what I want, and is doing a good job in preventing me from getting it. I wonder, though, who told you to make sure I didn't get what I want? Your Master, or her Master?" He asked, InuYasha growling as if he was saying he shouldn't forget about him. "Well, then there's no need for me to be here. I'll bid you farewell, but this won't be the last you see of me." He said, jumping down the mountain. InuYasha looked down where he jumped, but wasn't able to see him.

"Damn it." He said, looking back at Black Fang. "What the hell did he want?" He asked, Black Fang sitting down.

"The fire bird within Koga. He heard about them after Jess found the last Shards, but still took him two days to figure out what they were exactly. When he found out however, he made sure that he knew who had the one who couldn't hurt her, so he could kill him and take the birds power from him." He started, InuYasha butting in.

"But wouldn't he have to protect her then? That would just give you one less enemy." Black fang sighed and looked at him.

"No, it wouldn't. Sure, he couldn't hurt her directly, but that doesn't mean he can't send someone else to kill her. He's got too many working for him and that get some of that power for him to be trusted with that." He finished explaining. Koga looked a bit confused still.

"Then why did it let me have it?" he asked.

"When you met her, you didn't attack her on sight. So that showed you wouldn't just kill any human. So, the bird made sure you wouldn't be able to hurt her. The protecting part is rarely the reason a Demon is chosen." He told him, getting back up and seemed like he was getting ready to fly.

"Wait a second!" Marie yelled, running over so she was closer to him. Black Fang did what she asked and turned to her, a bit confused. "Where's Jess, and why didn't she try to stop him herself?" she asked, Black Fang looking worried now.

"Because… she's in no condition to standing, let alone fighting." He said, everyone's eyes widen as he did.

"What? What happened to her?" Johannes asked, Black Fang only spreading his wings and flew up into the air. Marie just stared at him blankly, worry clouding her mind.

"If Jess is that injured, why isn't he trying to find someone who can heal her?" Miroku yelled in frustration, Sango biting her lower lip. Kagome knew Marie and Johannes were worried sick about their friend, but she didn't know what to do to reassure them. InuYasha looked over to them as well, Koga growling. He calmed down quickly, looking over at Kagome and the rest.

"You should get off this territory before he or other Demons come here after the power. I don't get it too much, but it's my own duty to make sure no one gets it. And those two, they could use some time to cool their heads." He told them, Kagome not answering before a few minutes went, and slowly nodded.

Kagome and the rest were in Kaede Village, after leading Marie and Johannes back to their era. After hearing about Jess being seriously injured that she can't even stand, they were both shaken. They mentioned that Jess never skipped school, no matter what. So they would at least make sure she's well then.

"It's strange, why would she be injured after ye just saw her fine?" She asked, Kagome shaking her head.

"She was fine three days ago, not injured or anything. Something must've happened in the course of those three days." She said, InuYasha looking out the window.

"Or maybe just today." He said, everyone looking at him.

"Why do ye say that, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Earlier today, I felt a strange aura from Demons in the mountains on the other side of the area. Not to mention a lot of thunder gathering there. It might have something to do with the other Demons who used to be the Master of humans who used that sword." He explained, the others looking a bit confused. "You didn't seriously think their all dead, did you? They're all still alive and more than capable to get rid of us if they wanted to. So, don't get in their way, which is why I have actually been more careful around Sesshomaru." He sighed, making Miroku sweat.

"So, they would be able to even break through Naraku's barrier without breaking a sweat? I wouldn't want them as an enemy, that's for sure." He said, Sango nodding. Kagome seemed a bit out of it.

"That doesn't mean they can hurt someone like that. What did she do wrong to deserve that kind of pain?" She asked, InuYasha looking at her. He looked back at through the window, wondering the same thing.

"Unless she's done something they don't like, ye might not find out." Kaede said, Kagome knowing that would most likely be the case. They all rested a bit, in a very silent room. No one talked, and it didn't look like anyone wanted to_. Whoever those Demons are, if they see us as an enemy, we're doomed._ InuYasha thought, keeping his guard up.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I don't want to go back to Jess's point of view just yet. I know I haven't this entire chapter, but I'm maybe going to spend the entire next chapter on her and recovering. AS well as learning more about her. Besides, I at least get a chapter out so you guys won't have to wait any longer. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, back with more. Sorry again for not letting you know how exactly Jess is doing in the last chapter, but his entire chapter is going to focus on her and how she exactly lost her memory about going to the era when she was younger. And a bit more about whom she is. So, hope you guys enjoy a lot of flashback. Thanks for the reviews ****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake, Shadow Realm Triforce aka Fellowship of Avengers and jafcbutterfly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Past of the Wielder**

* * *

Jess slowly opened her eyes, her body feeling as heavy as a ton of metal. She tried moving, but her body was paralyzed. She guessed she still had electricity in her body, since she wasn't even able to move her head to look around.

"About time you woke up. I was starting to think you were in a coma." She heard someone say, looking to her left from the corner of her eyes. She saw Black Fang, who was hanging his head over hers so she didn't need to move.

"How…long have I been out?" She asked, not feeling pain from talking at least.

"A bit over a day. You haven't even moved a single muscle, and sometimes it looked as if you weren't even breathing. What the hell happened?" he asked, jess trying to think.

"I…don't really remember. Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked, not sensing anyone else in the area.

"He went out, looking for someone who might be able to heal you. Of course, he won't let a human take care of you, so it might be a Demon." He explained, Jess letting out a sigh. "You should get some more rest. I'm going to go and see if I can find him so I can get some answers." He said, walking out the cave and flying into the air. _He…had the scent of another Demon on him. Did he fight someone?_ She thought, closing her eyes for a second. _To think, just because I met that guy in the bamboo like costume, I'm now almost dead._ She tried thinking back to when she came here first, and what happened after that.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Jess climbed over the edge, being careful not to trip and fall. She didn't like getting bruised before she went home, because then her parents would be worried. She looked up at the sky, seeing the sun was setting. _If I don't get home soon, they'll start worrying._ She thought, as she ran towards her home. The man who had knocked her in earlier seemed to be gone, but she didn't think too much about it.

"Young girl, you'll be very useful in the future. I just have to make sure you come back." The man said from the shadows behind her, as he jumped into the well she just came out of. She kept running, making sure no cars came when she crossed roads.

"That man…Sesshomaru, he seemed nice. And strong too, how he killed that monster. What was that anyway?" She said to herself, slowing down. "Now that I think about it, what am I supposed to say? I fell down a well, came to a different area in the same place, a monster attacked me and a man saved me from it? They would never believe me." She said, sighing as she reached the pathway that lead to the door.

"Maybe you won't have to say anything." A dark, male voice said behind her, making her turn.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked her voice shaking as she stepped backwards. The man stepped towards her, making sure she wasn't getting further away from him.

"Someone who will make sure you never go back there again." He said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her towards him and held his arm around her neck.

"L-let…go! I can't….breathe!" she cried, the man smirking. He tightened his grip, making her stay quiet. He took something out of his pocket, pushing it down her throat. She started coughing when he let her go, but soon fell unconscious on the ground in front of him.

"Heh, and here I thought you would actually pose a threat. But, you seem harmless enough. Now, just to make sure no one finds out that little bug is in her before it takes effect." He said, making sure she looks like she had been beaten up. The door to the house opened, making the man shoot for the shadows.

"Jess!" a young girl yelled, running over to the small child. "What happened to you? Mom, Dad! Jess's hurt!" She yelled towards the house, two adults running out of the door and towards the two.

The young girl and the parents sat in the hall of a hospital, waiting for word about Jess. They didn't waste any time taking her to see a doctor. She hadn't woken up yet, and it had been about 2 hours. This made them worry even more. The doctor came out of the room she was in, all of them getting off their chairs.

"How is she?" They asked, the doctor closing his eyes.

"She'll survive, but she has suffered a lot and someone had strangled her rather tight so she wasn't able to breathe for a short period of time. But the one who did it hold her hard enough for it to make her lose conscious." He explained, both of them looking very worried.

"Oh dear, and just when we told her we were planning on going on vacation to a small, quiet place she would like." The mother said, her father nodding.

"Mom, she's going to be fine, right?" the girl asked, her mother smiling and nodding.

"Yes, Katrine, she'll be just fine. She just needs to stay here for a little while." She said, showing her daughter to the car and went in it herself.

"When exactly are you going on this vacation?" The doctor asked, the father looking at him.

"Less than a week. How long will she have to stay here?" he asked, the doctor looking a bit sad.

"Unfortunately, she won't be able to accompany you on your little vacation. Her condition is still bad, and she hasn't woken up yet. And we don't know when she'll wake up." He explained, the father looking at the ground.

"We've already paid for it, and we can't just cancel now. The two of them are going to me sad she's not coming along." He said, walking out to talk to them. "Thank you for telling me. I'll pass the message on. Please, take care of our girl." He asked, the doctor nodding. He went back into the room where Jess was lying and still unconscious.

"I just hope she won't be like this for too much longer." He said, checking her condition.

Jess slowly opened her eyes, seeing a white ceiling, not knowing where she was. She felt uneasy being in a place she didn't know, and tried to get up. She felt something on her arm, seeing some kind of wire on her arm that was connected to a bag of water. _What…happened_ _to_ _me?_ She thought the door opening and an unknown man walked in.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good morning, Jess." He said, smiling at her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, feeling a bit safer knowing someone else was here.

"You're in the hospital, you fell unconscious before you got home and you were badly injured. You've been unconscious for 3 days now, and your parents seemed sad you couldn't join them on their trip." He explained Jess not really paying attention.

"I don't know if I wanted to go even, my heads pounding and I feel dizzy." She said, holding her head.

"Do you remember anything that happened the afternoon you were on your way home? It happened three days ago, so it should feel like it was yesterday." He asked, Jess shaking her head.

"I don't remember anything. Some parts on my memory are just blurs, while the ones after that are clear and then blurs again." She explained, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Hm, that is strange. Try and get some sleep and see if you can remember something." He said, Jess nodding and lay back down of the bed.

It went 8 years, Jess living her life as normal as possible despite having pieces of her memory gone. It wasn't until she started acting more solo and trusted the people around her less that she started getting back some of them. Three days before she went back to the era. She didn't understand too much of it in the beginning, but she had a feeling it had to do something that happened that night. She just let them flow through her mind, and soon enough, she regained all her memory. And then she left to follow what she thought was right.

* * *

She opened her eyes again, almost forgetting where she was. Her body didn't feel too heavy anymore, so she was able to move a bit. Black Fang wasn't back yet, nor was Sesshomaru. _I might as well read a bit. I asked if I could have the test on Monday instead so I didn't have even more to think about._ She thought, trying to walk over to her bag. She lost her balance a few times, but didn't fall. When she reached her bag, she slid down against the wall and found a book which read "Religion" on the front. _Damn it, why does it have to be stupid religion. I don't mind people who follow it, but I can't focus on it._ She sighed, but started reading anyway. She sighed a lot, but felt like she could finally start complaining.

"I guess I haven't even noticed how much I'm really controlled. I can finally just say whatever I want as long as I'm not offending Sesshomaru." She said, making her look sad and closed her book. "But why? Why did I just accept his offer about pulling the sword so easily? Sure, he saved me twice, but is this really the best way to repay him? Or am I just being stupid?" She talked to herself, doubting her own decision. She instantly realized what she was saying and threw her head back into the wall behind her as hard as she could, feeling very dizzy afterward. _Which is why I hate being by myself around here. Then I start thinking stupid things. _She opened her book again, rubbing her head and tried focusing again. Though, with her head pounding more than it did earlier, it was hard to even remember the first word. She closed her eyes, thinking back to when she actually decided to pull the sword.

* * *

Another Flashback

* * *

Jess slowly opened her eyes, being hit with rays of sun as she did. She covered her eyes, trying to look around and recall what actually happened. She sat up and looked around, finally realizing where she was_. I'm back here again, and once again I had to be saved. I feel pretty useless like this. Sesshomaru's saved me twice, and what have I done to repay him? Not a damn thing. _She thought, sighing.

"You seem awake; I didn't think you would've lost consciousness that easily." She heard a voice say, instantly knowing who it was.

"Unlike you, I'm just a weak human who obviously can't take care of herself." She said, not too happy about having to be saved once again by him. He looked at her, a bit confused by what she meant.

"Protecting yourself and taking care of yourself are two different things. I would've been surprised if you were able to protect yourself against Demons like that. That wasn't someone who should be underestimated unless you're an experienced fighter." He said, almost trying to make her feel better it sounded like. She looked at him, still feeling like she would never be able to repay him. "But if you really want to be able to fight for yourself without my help, I have an offer for you." He said, Jess's eyes widen a bit.

"What's that?" She asked, not even bothering about the consequences. He looked at her, looking towards the mountain behind her.

"There's an old tale about a sword that gives any human who doesn't have any special abilities, and gives them unbelievable power." He started, Jess already getting a bit happy that she might be able to protect herself now. "However, that power has a price." He continued, Jess looking at him. "In order for you to use that sword, you have to serve a Demon until he or she releases you from the sort of deal. The other way to get away from it, it death." He warned her, Jess not even thinking twice before giving her answer.

"I don't care, to be completely honest. I've never really cared too much about who tells me what to do. As long as there's a good reason." She told him, Sesshomaru looking in her eyes. She didn't move or blink, trying to not let him see she was actually a bit scared of what she was getting herself into.

"…Very well, I'll take you to the mountain. What you do then, is your own decision." He said, walking over to her and picked her up rather roughly. She squeaked in surprise, trying not to make herself look weak or like a little kid.

"Y-you could've warned me, you know!" She said, a bit annoyed. Sesshomaru smirked a bit, jumping at unbelievable speed making her hold tightly onto his clothes so she feels safer and so she knew she wouldn't fall off. As he slowed down and neatly landed on the ground in front of the cave. She felt a bit dizzy after going that fast, though it wasn't too surprising. Anyone would be dizzy then.

"Follow me." He said, Jess shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness and followed him inside the cave. It was very dark, one or two torches were lit at the end of the cave. But other than that, they couldn't see a thing. She walked carefully, making sure she didn't step on something or tripped or something stupid. "This is the sword." He said, once they reached the end of the tunnel. Jess studied it, almost forgetting Sesshomaru was there.

"So when I pull it, I have to serve a Demon?" She asked, making sure she knew what she was getting into. Even though she didn't care.

"That's right. But before you can even chose a Master, you have to show you can actually use the sword. Although every human who doesn't have any special ability can draw it, only a handful can actually use its power. Most humans don't even want to use it or have anything to do with it." He explained, Jess looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. But she looked back at the sword, walking towards it. "If you still want to pull it, I'd advised you to swing it towards the exit about five seconds after you pulled it." He said, Jess looking back at him.

"Why? Is something going to happen when I do pull it?" She asked, Sesshomaru nodding.

"Once it's pulled, hordes of Demons will come towards here and try to kill you right in the spot. It's sort of a test to see if you can actually control the power of that sword." He explained, Jess looking back at the sword.

"And if I can't?" She asked. He didn't answer, making Jess a bit uneasy. But she knew that if she just stood here, it wouldn't do a thing. She looked at the sword for a few more seconds before looking back at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. "How does the 'Master' thing work, anyway?"

"You either let the sword chose one for you, or you fight Demons and if they win, they become your Master." He explained, Jess turning her head to face him completely.

"No other way?" She asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head. She looked down at the ground, looking back at Sesshomaru. "Because I was thinking…I could use this 'Master' system to repay you for saving me twice. And this way, I don't have to be saved every time I'm in trouble." She said, Sesshomaru looking at her.

"I don't know what will happen if you don't chose a Master like that, and I'm pretty sure you'll be in big trouble if you fight me." He said, Jess's eyes changing from looking a bit weak to strong and sharp. "But if you truly want to go against them, then I can become your Master." He said, Jess slightly smiling and turned back to the sword and pulled it without anymore hesitation.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled in the back, Sesshomaru turning to look at him.

"Jaken, you might want to duck." He said, Jess turning to the entrance with the sword in her hand. And just like Sesshomaru told her, five seconds after, a horde of Demons came rushing to the entrance and wanted blood. Jess narrowed her eyes and swung the sword; a huge wave of fire was created and got rid of most of them in one sweep. She swung it again, taking care of the rest of them. Jaken was lying to the ground, trying to make himself as flat as possible. He felt the heat being just a few meters over him, so he didn't feel safe down there at all.

"Wh-why did you do that? I don't remember trying to kill you!" he yelled, not even noticing the Demons that were behind him. Jess only sighed. She could take being ordered around now, but that little imp would get on her nerves, she could already tell.

"We're done here, let's get going." He only said, walking in front of Jess and she quickly followed after him.

"Wh-what's going on? Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, very confused by everything. Jess closed her eyes and didn't answer him. If anyone should explain it, it should be Sesshomaru, since she didn't really know herself.

* * *

Jess opened her eyes again, hearing someone talking near her. She looked around, seeing Rin and Jaken next to Black Fang, who seemed to be trying to sleep or at least get his energy back. She smiled a bit, seeing Rin playfully tugging his ear. She looked back at the book on her lap, noticing it's not on the same page she remembered it being on. _And yet I still remember what I read so far. How come that when I don't pay attention, I remember?_ She sighed, closing the book when she realized she had read far enough. She looked around a bit more, noticing the book she had taken from the temple a couple of days ago. She opened it, finding her notebook with a lot of words in it. She had made sure to write down the words that would be too complicated to remember.

"It's about time you stopped loafing around! What were you doing exactly?" Jaken yelled, as he heard her flipping the pages and going through the book rather fast.

"Just thinking about things, nothing special. And I don't seem to recall anyone trying to get my attention so I don't see why you're so annoyed." She said, not even looking at him. He was about to go out on a full argument with her, before Sesshomaru stepped into the cave and he kept his mouth shut. Jess looked up from her book now, their eyes meet for about a second before Sesshomaru walked in and Jess looked back in her book. He walked over to the end and sat down for a bit before mumbling something to get Jess's attention. She looked over to him, seeing something shiny being thrown towards her. She caught it, looking at it.

"That's something I think you should keep. It might become useful at some point." He said, Jess looking at it. She could've sworn she'd seen it somewhere before. But, she couldn't really put her finger on it. She was actually so deep in thought, she didn't even realize Sesshomaru getting up and walking over to her ear. She jumped a bit, but tried not to seem too surprised. "If you see Sajime, show that to him and you'll have an easier time. The next time you see him, you'll most likely have a fight if what I've figured out is true." He whispered, Jess looking surprised and confused.

"What do you mean? Did something happen while I was out?" She asked, Sesshomaru nodding.

"Naraku has made a move, and those Demons blame you. I don't know the reason for that, do you?" he asked, Jess thinking.

"I haven't met him, so I don't know. I do know that it was a Demon who pushed me in here when I first came here, and there was some weird guy who erased my memory. Not too sure if this Naraku was any of them. I'll have to encounter him first." She told him, Sesshomaru looking a bit worried.

"That might not be a good idea. If he's trying to get the power of those birds that appeared five days ago, then he'll want your power as well." He said, Jess a bit worried. "But enough of that, once you're in good enough condition to walk, we're going to be meeting someone named Totosai. He might be able to check if your sword is damaged." He said, Jess nodding. She still felt a bit weird being this close to Sesshomaru for this long. After all, no matter how tough she is or how much she acts like a boy, she's still a girl and does get embarrassed when near someone she likes.

"So, what do you want me to do?" She asked, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"First of all, get yourself healed as fast as possible, and then we'll go see if we can find Totosai. After that, we'll see what happens." He said, finally moving away and towards where he was earlier. Jaken looked very confused and not too happy, while Rin was smiling gleefully. Black Fang finally got some peace during their conversations, since Rin paid more attention to them instead of him. But she quickly went back to playing with him. _So, this Naraku wants this power, huh? He won't be getting it that easily. _Jess thought, going back to read the book.

* * *

**OK, I'm going to end this off. Sorry if this was boring only focusing on Jess and her past, but I felt it needed a bit of explanation how she lost her memory and how she decided to let Sesshomaru become her Master. So, that's it from me. Leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, back with more. So, we're finally going to get to where those other three birds went and no more flash backs, at least as far as I know. But, I might change my mind here and there. But, other than that, I've got nothing to say. So let's get started. Thanks for the reviews**** Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake, Shadow Realm Triforce aka Fellowship of Avengers and jafcbutterfly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Unexpected Offer**

* * *

Jess starched her arms, taking in the morning air. She felt completely recovered, but knew she hadn't recovered all her strength. She had been to school for the last five days, while trying to translate the book so she could figure out what the birds were. She didn't want to go on a wild goose chase for something useless. And according to it, the two Demons that wanted revenge, were suppose to symbolize two, strong Demons who rose from the dead while the first Master was alive to kill her for killing them. The one that's alive was also symbolizing another Demon from that time. A Demon that refused to die by her hands and her Master had to take care of it. Then there's the Demon alive, who was supposed to resemble a friend of the first Master who helped take care of the wielder. And those four birds were the power she got from fighting the three and trusting the fourth. So, getting them would give her more power.

"You seem ready to get going. Don't blame you, since you were given orders to rest up." Black Fang said behind her, Jess smiling and nodding.

"Yeah. And from you said, I have one less bird to worry about. So, I should probably go and see if there's anyone who knows about any Demons who died recently who could fit the bill." She said, getting ready to climb down.

"The only village that has any records of that would be the village of the first wielder. Even though they despised Demons, they made sure they knew which Demons might become a problem. So finding that would be a big help. You also have to look for that Totosai, don't you?" He told her, Jess nodding slightly.

"Sesshomaru said he would take care of him, and I should just focus on finding those birds before I have to start school again. So, let's get moving." She said, jumping down the mountain with Black Fang behind her. She tried not to move too much, but she had to be fast so she could at least get to where she thought the village was. And it wasn't that far from where they were staying either. They arrived there after running for about 5 minutes.

"This place…I haven't been here before. And the scent…it's free from any Demon, like no Demon has been here for centuries." Black Fang said, sniffing the air. Jess looked around herself, checking the trees and grass.

"No fighting, no smell of blood, this has to be it. The only reason people fight is either because they're trying to fight off Demons or they have a war. And this is the only place that doesn't have a single sign of a war." She said, hearing something in the shadows of the trees. She got up, Black Fang getting ready to protect her.

"Demons are forbidden in this area. Leave now or we will destroy you!" Three voices said in unison, making it sound like a strong and big creature. So, they scare off Demons who enter this place, but Humans are aloud. She thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Black Fang, do what they say." She said, the wolf looking at her in confusion. "If we're going to get help from them, they have to know we're not here to hurt them." She explained, Black Fang nodding and took to the air. She stood there, waiting for them to show themselves.

"Why have you come here? How did you know about this place?" They asked, Jess narrowing her eyes a bit. She closed her eyes and showed them her sword, and she could already tell they were scared and annoyed. "Follow us, if you can that is." One of them said, Jess using her ears to tell where they were going. They're making too much noise; anyone would be able to follow them. Unless this is a trap. She thought, making sure she kept a safe distance from them. It only took about five minutes before she could see a village, peaceful one at that. She looked around as she walked through the gate, seeing people of all kinds. Some were young, others rather old, soldiers, normal villages, monks, just mention it and there was at least one.

"Well, wasn't expecting this. It's like a sanctuary for those who have nowhere to go." She said to herself, one of the people who lead her here finally showing himself.

"That's exactly what this is. So tell me, why the wielder of the Blade of Demons has come here?" he whispered, not wanting the others to hear him. Jess looked around; making sure no one was listening.

"I need to have an idea of what Demons two of the four fire birds have gone to. You should know what I'm talking about." She said, the man's eyes instantly narrowing, as if he was angry.

"You'll need to talk to the Elder, he knows more than I do. Bu the way to him is a long one, and impossible for someone who's not trained enough." He said, pointing towards the highest mountain that could be seen from there. "And since Demons these days are so strong, they don't even bother training their slaves." Before he could say another word, Jess held a small knife to his throat while no one was paying attention to them.

"Try insulting my Master one more time, I dare you." She growled slightly, walking past him as she headed towards the mountain. That girl…might be a lot stronger than the others before her. But, she's so young. How can she be so confident? He thought, watching her as she disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were sitting by a lake, Kirara and Shippo with them.

"I wonder if Marie and Johannes are alright. They haven't been coming here lately." Shippo said, Kagome looking worried as well.

"InuYasha said he would go and check on them, since he's been to that era before, he can hide a lot better than we can. He said it was because Kagome kept worrying over them and we couldn't focus on finding the Jewel Shards, but he might be worried Sesshomaru has done something to them." Sango explained, Kagome nodding.

"Jess has been acting weird as well since she got all the shards for her necklace. I've seen her now and again, but I haven't talked to her. She looked like she was looking for something important, or recovering from something. She wasn't really paying attention." She said, Kirara jumping on Sango's shoulder.

"I'd say it's the second one." A male voice said above them, both of them looking up to see InuYasha. "And those two are fine, so stop being such a worry-rat so we can find the Jewel Shards." He complained, Getting on Kagome's nerves.

"Sit boy." She said, InuYasha breaking the tree branch as he falls to the ground face first.

"Would you stop doing that?" He asked, though he wasn't asking too nicely. She huffed and InuYasha sat back up and leaned against the tree. "Anyway, they said they wanted to stay back home for a while. Apparently, Jess was badly injured during the days she didn't have to go to that school thing you have in your era. So, to make sure she didn't have to worry about them in case she did, they decided to stay home until she recovered." He explained, Miroku walking towards them.

"And I've found out which Demon that's still alive that has the fire bird." He said, the rest looking at him.

"Why do you want to find them? Won't that just put us in more danger than we already in?" Shippo asked, Kagome agreeing with him.

"Since a Demon gains so much power from one little bird, it might want more form the Jewel Shards. So, finding them would be useful." He explained, Sango nodding and InuYasha looking up at the sky.

"Well, why don't you tell us who the hell has it already?" he asked, a bit impatient.

"A dog Demon named Inutaka. He's usually peaceful around other Demons like him, but he has some kind of grudge against the Blade of Demons. So, it makes sense that he has one." He told them, InuYasha sniffing the air. _Wait, what the hell is this scent? It smells like…human and Demon blood mixed together._ He thought, getting up and trying to find out where the scent was coming from.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at him. He didn't answer, and suddenly ran off without saying a word. "Hey, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled after him, all of them following after him_. I don't know why this scent is here, but something tells me it's not good. It might even have to do with that stupid sword Jess has. I can't just ignore something like this._ He thought, the scent getting stronger the closer he got. Once he reached the place where the scent came from, he just stood there. Humans, Demons, animals, there were at least over a hundred dead. And the scent they gave off was almost sickening for even a Human.

"What the hell? What happened here?" He asked out loud, having to cover his nose from the immense smell. Kagome and the others arrived there a bit after, shocked by the site before their eyes.

"I've never seen something like this before. Sure I've seen a lot of dead Humans in one place, but not along with Demons and animals like this. What's going on here?" Miroku said, Kirara and Shippo frozen there as well.

"So, I wasn't the only one who smelled the foul odor in the air." Someone said behind them, all of them turning to see Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"Sesshomaru. Why the hell are you here?" InuYasha said, not too happy about seeing his brother.

"I was looking for Totosai, but it seems like I found this instead. Whoever did this isn't too happy about Humans or Demons, or any living thing to be perfectly clear." He said, pointing at the trees. The group looked over and saw what he meant; the trees were slowly withering away, as if the life in them as something was still draining the life out of them.

"I've never seen anything like this. What kind of Demon would be capable of something like this?" Sango said, Kagome not saying a word.

"Whoever said it was just a Demon. For all we know, it could be a Human who found the power of the Jewel Shard and didn't like Humans or Demons." Sesshomaru said, Shippo jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why are you still here, anyway? If you just came here to look, why did you show yourself?" He asked, the others seeing his point. If he was just here to see what happened or what the smell was, he would just stay hidden since the smell overpowered his scent.

"Whoever said this was the only reason I was here. I told you that I was looking for Totosai, but there's another reason as well." He started, turning towards them. "I've been thinking about something for the last couple of days, and I suspect you felt the demonic aura not too long ago, right little brother?" InuYasha nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "That was the aura of the previous Masters, and they're not too happy with what Naraku is planning."

"Just get to the point; if you're just here to keep talking, then I might as well not pay attention." InuYasha snapped, Sesshomaru looking at him.

"I have an offer, which you might want to consider. How about we team up for a bit." He said, everyone gasping in surprise. InuYasha was more surprised than the rest of them, not getting the point of this. _Why does he want to team up? Does he want the Jewel Shards, or is it something else?_ He thought, Myoga jumping on his shoulder.

"Master InuYasha, I wouldn't advice trusting him. He's tried to kill you several times in order to get the Tessaiga, so he must be doing this in order to get closer to you so he can easily take it." He explained, InuYasha looking at his brother.

"For some reason I highly doubt that. If he wanted the Tessaiga, he could've made Jess attack me and take it from me. She's Human, so it shouldn't hurt her." He pointed out, Myoga thinking for a bit.

"Why do you suddenly want to team up with us now? Weren't you the one who told Jess to kill us the first time we met?" Sango asked, Kirara growling slightly.

"I've never ordered her to kill a Human." Sesshomaru said, Kagome looking at him in surprise. "She might be a sort of slave to me, but I've never told her to kill a Human. She's strong, but still young."

"Then why?" Miroku asked, Jaken coming out from the trees along with Black Fang.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you saying? We can't team up with a Half-Breed! That's just not-"Before Jaken could say another word, Black Fang stepped on him so he couldn't say a word.

"The reason is that Jess has been badly injured after doing a 'test' to prove she can control the sword and its powers. Because of this, she can't do anything to take care of Naraku if he tries anything. Besides, if you're with Sesshomaru, those Demons aren't allowed to hurt you. Since he's Jess's Master." He explained, InuYasha looking at Sesshomaru. _He's not lying, I know that. But why would Sesshomaru care so much about one little Human? I know she's his slave, but isn't he being a bit overprotected? Doesn't make much sense. Then again, I don't know how powerful that sword really is._ He thought, closing his eyes before speaking.

"OK, fine. But if you do anything that I think is threatening, then I'll get rid of you." He said, everyone surprised by his decision.

"Very well, then we have a deal." He said, Jaken finally getting up from Black Fang's paw.

"Speaking of Jess, where is she Lord Sesshomaru? I haven't seen her since last night, and I don't think she would've left without you telling her to." Jaken asked.

"I sent her to find the village of the first wielder so she could figure out where two of the remaining three birds are. Those birds could give her even more power and a lot better control as well." He explained, Kagome looking a bit worried.

"But if she's injured like you said, why is she just walking around by herself? And why aren't you with her? Isn't she your Master or something?" She asked, Black Fang lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"She found the village, but they wouldn't let Demons anywhere near it. So she told me to go and she'd do the rest herself." He told them, Sesshomaru turning around and heading back to where he came from.

"Whoever made this mess is strong, and a good chance that he or she has one of the birds. So be on your guard, InuYasha." He told them. Jaken ran after him and Black Fang took to the air.

"I'm more worried about what does birds themselves do than the Demon who has them." Shippo said, Kagome and Sango nodding.

* * *

Jess stood by the end of the village, looking up the mountain. _No wonder not many people have met this Elder; this thing must be almost be impossible to climb. Unless you can fly or your jumping is good, you wouldn't even get one meter up this thing. Well, let's see if I've learn anything from Sesshomaru or if my rest has made me rusty._ She thought, getting ready to start jumping.

"Excuse me, lady!" A young, little girl said, running towards her. Jess turned, and studied the girl closely. She looked about the same age as Rin, though her kimono was a bit more expensive than hers. It was pink with purple stripes, and her hair was short and black with big, green eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying not to be too rude.

"Um…you're going to see the Elder, aren't you?" She asked, Jess nodding. She held something out in her hands, Jess looking at it. "Could you give this to him? This fell from the sky a few days ago, and I think it came from the mountain. Can you give this to him and ask who it belongs to?" She asked, Jess taking it and looked at it. It looked like a medallion with a lot of creatures on it. A dragon, a snake and a wolf on one side and a leopard and a dog. What the? Why these animals? She thought, telling the girl she would tell him when she met him. The girl smiled with joy and ran off before someone saw her. Jess turned back to the mountain, putting the medallion in her pocket.

"This is going to take a while." She sighed, as she started to jump from ledge to ledge. She almost lost her footing a few times, but was able to get up without too much trouble. The people from the village didn't pay too much attention to her, but a few looked up and looked in amazement as she jumped up to the top of the mountain. Well, not as bad as I thought it would be. She thought. She looked around the new area, noticing the two guards by a huge temple like building.

"Hold it; the Elder is not expecting any visitors at the moment. We ask you go back down and rest in the village. If you do not wish to climb back down and come back up, we have someplace where you can stay." They said, Jess narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't have time to wait for your Elder to expect someone. I've got work to do, so if you don't mind, get out of my way." She warned them, grabbing the hilt of her sword. An old man in the window above them looked down noticing her sword. His eyes grew and he looked a bit worried. The guards were ready to fight as well, not taking her seriously.

"Do not attack, lead the girl to me. I have been waiting for her, but I wasn't expecting to see her soon after the other one." He said, the guards bowing towards the temple and Jess took her hand of her hilt. They led her through the temple halls. The people inside bowed as soon as she was about to passed them, making her feel a bit important. But she wouldn't let that go to her head and kept following them, one of them opening the door into a very, big and empty room. The only thing in there was a desk and a small shelf with a few, thick books.

"OK, this wasn't what I was really expecting." She said the door behind her closing.

"And I wasn't expecting to see a new wielder this early. It's only been about 50 years since the last one. I was expecting to at least choose a new Elder before a new one wielder was chosen." He explained, Jess scratching her head.

"Well, it's been longer than you think." She mumbled to herself, the Elder looking confused since he didn't hear her. "Anyway, since you know about the sword, you can guess why I'm here." She added the Elder nodding.

"Yes, you want to know what Demons who have died who might be able to have two of the four Birds of the Dragon." He said, Jess looking at him. "I can tell you don't know what I mean. Those birds made of flame are known as the Birds of the Dragon. It's said those birds were made by the same Dragon who tried to destroy this village when the Hero of this place sealed it away." He explained, Jess thinking a bit before opening her mouth again.

"Don't expect the same from me, just warning you right now." She said the Elder laughing a bit. "Anyway, do you know about anything else that could be helpful?" She asked the Elder shaking his head.

"No, this is all you need." He said, handing her the thinnest book on the shelf. This is a record of Demons that have a chance of having those birds." He explained, Jess taking it and looked at it for a bit.

"So, this will help me?" She asked, the old man nodding. "Oh, almost forgot. This was found by one of the kids down in the village. She thought it fell down from here. Do you know it?" She asked, showing him the medallion.

"Yes, I do, but it's no use for me to have it. That's a medallion that has the Spirit form of the Masters before yours. In other words, those are the animal Demons that have once controlled the power of the sword. Take it with you; it might be of some help." He explained, Jess nodding as she turned her back to him.

"Then I'll be going. I don't have much time to waste. Later." She said, walking out before anyone could say a word to her.

"I just hope that when we meet again, it won't be your funeral." He said under his breath, obviously worried about her.

She quickly jumped down the mountain, getting annoyed by the people in the village. They wouldn't leave her alone, after they heard she was the new wielder. I defiantly won't be coming here unless I need to. This attention I'm getting is more annoying that school. And that's saying something. I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't ask me to come here again. She thought, not stopping until she was at least far away enough so that none of the villagers would follow her.

"Jess!" She heard Rin called, Jess looking towards the direction she heard her voice in.

"What's going on, Rin? I thought you and Jaken were with Sesshomaru." She asked, kneeling down so she was around the same height as her.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to wait here for you, he wanted me to tell you something." She started, Jess listening. "I don't know why, but he said he was going to ask InuYasha and his friends to work together with us." She said, Jess's eyes growing instantly. Why the hell would he want that? Seeing how he hates Half-breeds, why does he suddenly want to work with one? She thought, but didn't let the thought occupy her mind for too long.

"Well, then let's find him so we can know what to do next." She said, as if she had already accepted the fact that she was now working with someone she thought was her enemy. I know he has his reason, but what are they? She thought, Rin running ahead of her. But they both stopped when they heard what sounded like the cry of a hawk behind them. "What was that? I didn't know hawks lived here." She asked, Rin looking worried. Right after, the howl of a dog echoed through the air. That's no hawk, or dog. That's a Demon. She thought, narrowing her eyes as the sound got closer.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Oh, and if you're wondering, Inutaka is basically mix of the Japanese name for dog, which is Inu, and hawk, which is Taka. So, now you know that. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys, back with more. I've got nothing to say once again so let's just get rolling! Thanks for the reviews_

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha_

_The Fourth Bird, Bloodbath of Demons._

* * *

Jess unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her, Rin hiding behind a tree.

"Rin, go and find Sesshomaru. I don't think I'll be able to do much since I still haven't recovered yet." She said, Rin nodding and running of to find him. Jess narrowed her eyes and looked around for anything that looked like a Demon. Where is it? It sounded big, so it can't hide that well, can it? Does it have one of the birds? She thought, looking around for it.

"My, what a tasty smelling Human. And a fighter at that. The blood on your blade sends shivers down my spine, Demon blood to be accurate. I wonder what you look like." She heard someone say, looking around even faster so she would be surprised. "I'm right here, my lovely meal." It whispered in her ear. She froze in place, looking behind her from the corner of her eye. It looked about the same height as Sesshomaru, even though it sounded a lot bigger than it looked.

"Who are you?" She asked, the Demons smirking as he sniffed her hair. Ew, this guy's breath stinks of blood. Has he been feeding or something? She asked, trying to see him more clearly.

"My name is Inutaka, and I have to say, you're one of the few Wielders of the Blade of Demons who I might even consider liking you and let you live." He said, Jess looking a bit confused. "I've already had the bird inside me if that's what you're confused about. Since I've already used its power at some point, I can't have it again. I've only attacked the wielders because I wanted to." He explained, Jess narrowing her eyes and jumped back a few steps. She took a look at him now, surprised by how he looked.

His head was like a Human with dog ears like InuYasha, but his legs were that of a hawk and his eyes were like one as well. He wore a black kimono with heavy, silver armor that looked very expensive. He had two swords fastened to his right side, much like Sesshomaru. But one of them was only a decoration with how fancy it looked. _Not what I was expecting, to be perfectly honest. Then again, I wasn't really expecting anything special. But what's this guy's deal, anyway. His breath reeked of blood, but that's what's bothering me. It was a mix of animals, Humans and Demons. Does this Inutaka or whatever he called himself not care who he kills?_ She thought, Inutaka smirking at her.

"What, impressed by my armors? Wonderful, aren't they? And a cute girl like you would be a perfect mate for me." She said, drooling a bit. Jess felt sick just from the thought of it, once again holding her sword ready.

"Sorry, but I've already got a Master." She said.

"Ah, yes. Lord Sesshomaru. The ruler of the western lands. Now he's a Demon worthy of the power of the Blade of Demons." He said, Jess's eyes widening. "I've been watching you for quite some time, after you passed the test as well as taking the punishment. If I did want you dead, I would've attacked you right afterward. But, I decided to let you live since you're such a lovely darling and very young." He said, Jess feeling sicker_. Does this guy ever talk about anything else? I swear, if he could, he would talk about stuff like that forever._ She thought, Inutaka smirking as he saw she was in too much thought.

He moved very fast, Jess freezing in surprise and wasn't able to move. "So I'll test your skills." He said, Jess moving her sword just in time to block his attack. It was strong, and she felt pain running through her arms. _Damn it, at this rate this is going to go straight down the drain._ She thought, pushing him away and jumped back.

"Just jumping at me with an attack. And here I thought you were such a gentleman." She said, trying not to show her pain.

"You're not the only one, but I was going easy on you. And it seems you body hasn't recovered yet, but able to move just fine. You're really something else." He said, Jess biting her lower lip as she got ready for another fast attack. "But there are more things you must learn." He said, moving slower than before and used more time to attack her. She tried to use her own speed to get a hit on him, and it worked rather well, but his movements didn't stop and she got hit right in the back and thrown against a tree. She spat out a mouthful of blood and tried to get up again. But her body had gone numb and her vision was blurry.

"This is your…way of testing someone's skills?" She asked, coughing.

"No, not really. But your skills have been very drained thanks to that test. That's what I wanted you to know, since you came at me by your lonesome." He said.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I knew I wouldn't be able to fight you by myself, but I'm not the type to run from a fight." She said, using the tree to get back up.

"Hm, is that so? Well, fortunately for you, I might need you. But it'll be best if you were unconscious while I travel with you." He said, getting ready to move fast again to most likely knock her out. She tried to move, but she had no choice but to lean back into the tree for support. He smirked and jumped towards her, only to be interrupted by a poisonous whip. He quickly jumped back, the Demon who stopped him walking out of the shadows.

"You should be more careful who you try and take, Inutaka. And after the mess you made not too far from here." He said, Inutaka growling and looking annoyed.

"And you should stop interfering in what I do. I don't care if the girl's your salve or if you're worthy of the power. When I've got my eyes on someone, I get them whether you like it or not." He said, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at him. Jess let the exhaustion take over her as she fell back to the ground and almost blacked out. Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up.

"I will not tell you again, leave her alone or I'll kill you without hesitation." He said Inutaka, turning his back to him.

"And if you keep getting in my way, I'll do the same to you." He said, Sesshomaru leaving with Jess.

* * *

Kagome and Sango went through a village along with Kirara, who was on her shoulder. They were still thinking about what Sesshomaru and Black Fang said. It didn't make much sense to them, but InuYasha had said it would be best to go along with it.

"I still don't understand it too much, and it doesn't matter what they say." Kagome said, Sango nodding. "And does Jess even know about it?"

"Who knows, Sesshomaru said she was injured and she hasn't 100 % recovered yet. But what do you think teaming up with him would mean?" Sango thought out loud. Kagome wondered the same thing, Kirara hearing something behind them. "Kirara, what's wrong?" She asked, the little car jumping off her shoulder and tried to make out something in the shadow.

"Relax, it's only me." Black Fang said as he walked out of the shadows, Kirara jumping over to him in excitement it seemed. The girls looked very confused by her action, Black Fang sighing. "Kirara is a Demon, as you should know. And our styles are similar when it comes to fighting." He explained. "And I'm older than her. I don't think I need to say any more." They shook their heads, Black Fang walking nearer.

"Anyhow, do you know what Sesshomaru plans to do, being teamed up with us?" She asked, Black Fang looking at them.

"I defiantly know one thing, he won't be protecting you. He might give you advice some times, but he defiantly won't be helping you out of a fight unless it helps him. I've learned that about him so far, and I'm guessing he just didn't want you to get in trouble with the other Demons who used to be the Masters of the Sword. Most likely because of Jess's friends." He explained a bit more thoroughly.

"That does make sense I guess. He seems to really care about Jess for some reason. Isn't she just a pawn to him?" Sango asked, Black Fang shaking his head.

"Don't ask me, I'm just following her orders most of the time. But she never asked too much of me, something a few Masters like to do. Maybe Sesshomaru thinks in a similar way." He suggested, Kagome looking a bit concerned.

"Well, at least we don't have to fight him unless InuYasha loses his temper. Where is Sesshomaru and Jess anyway?"

"Sesshomaru mentioned something about finding a man named Totosai a couple of days ago, but it seems he doesn't think he'll be useful. Any idea who that man is?" Black Fang said, Kagome nodding.

"He's the one who made Tessaiga, InuYasha's sword, and Tenseiga, Sesshomaru's sword that he rarely uses." She explained, Black Fang looking a bit surprised, but he didn't say anything else and turned his tail to them.

"Well then, I better get going. You should to go back to InuYasha in case Demons want a little snack. You two might be strong, but you never know when someone with the fire birds might appear. Besides, a few Demons would love to have young woman like you as their mate." He joked, both of them yelling after him as he took to the sky. Kirara sat there and started after him, still in her small cat form.

"That wolf's got some nerve." Kagome said, Sango nodding. Though, they didn't see much of him in the last week. Jess sometimes came and gave information to them, but Black Fang was right, they weren't going to protect them. It almost seemed like it was only to make sure the Demons didn't see them as an enemy and the fact that Jess's friends would be safe. Although they didn't trust each other yet.

In that time, they had found two of the birds. They weren't too hard to find, since the Demons came to them. And they weren't that big of a deal. They were the ones who were brought back from the dead. Sesshomaru thought they had been weakened while in the earth, which is why they didn't put up much of a fight. Naraku had decided to meet with her as well, and promised he would get the power one way or another. But after Jess had gotten the power of the two birds, her fire was even stronger than he thought it would be. So he hadn't shown his face after that.

* * *

While Jess was out and trying to find the last Demon, she kept thinking about that man who had made her forget about meeting Sesshomaru when she was young. She couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted him out of the picture, and become her Master. She doubts he was a Human, and the only thing she could think of was Demons when it came to things like that. It bothered her to no end, worried that if she was right, then Sesshomaru was in trouble. And she couldn't let him get hurt so easily.

The other Demons had left them alone as well; the only one who really seemed to even want to have something to do with them now was Sajime. He was interested in Jess, and how she got the pendant Sesshomaru gave her. Apparently, that used to belong to Kagure that she got from her husband as a good luck charm. Sajime had promised to find it and lay it by her grave, and since it didn't help her too much, she gave it to him. She didn't know why Sesshomaru had given it to her, but it didn't seem like it had been form something important.

And then there was Inutaka, who had no intention of letting Jess have some peace and quiet. He kept talking about that he was more worthy than any other Demon, despite wanting to kill the Wielders at some point. Jess had started to think he was the one who had made her forget, but then he wouldn't act like a complete stranger to her if he was. Though he still got on her nerves. And it looked like he got on Sesshomaru's nerves as well. She sighed the second someone mentioned him or just said something he had done, which was often someone was able to do.

Right now, she was going to explore an area she hadn't seen so far, in case the last Demon was there. She didn't want to waste too much time, since Sesshomaru was waiting for her to come back. She took a quick look around in the forest, not seeing any signs of any life at all.

"Well, this is a bit disturbing. There's not even a dead creature here." She said, not feeling safe at all. She decided to walk a bit slower to make sure she didn't step on something she didn't want to. But soon after walking a few steps forward, the smell of dried blood filled the air. _Damn, that reeks. If InuYasha was here, then he would already be on the ground from the smell. The same goes for Koga or any canine in general._ She thought, widening her eyes as she looked at an empty field.

Dead humans all over the place, some headless and some have their faces cut clean off. She just stood there, frozen in place; her eyes studied the bodies more. And no matter how much she tried to look away. It's almost as if the bodies were trying to let someone see what pain they had been through. Their bodies were cut up like a practice tree, and looked it was done by someone who acted like a complete animal. Their eyes were white as snow, and looking at them too long would make even the strongest person shivers.

"Wh-what the hell is this? Who did this to them?" She said her voice shaken and unsafe.

"Well, well, we meet again, little one. And my, have you grown." A male voice behind her, making her freeze in fear just forms the sound of his voice. "Seems you have forgotten about me. Or at least, how my voice sounds like. How you hurt my precious feelings." He said, almost trying to get her to lose her temper. But she didn't move, not one muscle. She did recognize the voice, more or less.

"Why…are you here?" She asked, still not moving.

"Take a wild guess, wielder of the Blade of Demons. What reason would I have to meet you like this?" He whispered, Jess feeling the heat of a flame on her back. Her eyes widen and ducked just before the fire caught her hair. This guy has the last Bird? I haven't seen anyone using it like this, though. She thought, jumping as far away from him as she could without running away. Or stepping on any human corpse.

"What do you want? If killing me is your goal, you wouldn't have let me escape from where I was. So what's the deal here?" She asked, the man chuckling.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you're not the one I want. It's Sesshomaru that I'm after." He said, Jess narrowing her eyes at him and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "You're suddenly fixing for a fight. But I have no intention of fighting you. The only one I'm fighting is Sesshomaru. So I can get my revenge." He said, Jess looking at him.

"Revenge? What has Sesshomaru ever done to you?" She asked, the Demon laughing a bit.

"Oh, nothing special. He just made it so my effort to keep you in your safe, little hole useless. For a Demon to move freely in your world isn't an easy task. And since I had to find you, I had to stay in a form as Human as possible to quite some time. Unlike most Demons, I like Humans and try to keep them safe. And now look, you're his servant." He explained, Jess growling under her breath.

"So you want him dead because I so happen to remember everything you tried to get rid of? That has to be the stupidest reason I've ever heard. And if you try to hurt him, I'll get in your way. You should know that." She said, making him laugh more.

"Well then, why don't we make it a bit fairer? You tell Sesshomaru to meet me here in two days. He can bring all the reinforcements he wants, since I'll be bringing my own army to this fight and give him a hard time getting through." He offered, Jess hesitating to accept his challenge. If she did, she would be putting Sesshomaru in danger.

"Sounds interesting. But why wait two days when I'm already here?" A voice said behind him, both of them surprised to see Sesshomaru in the trees.

"Just fighting like this is boring. So, we'll make it interesting. And I should warn you, you might want to have at least a few fighters with you. Because my army is no joke." He said, jumping past Jess and into a big tree. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name. It's Adramelech, and you better remember it." He said before jumping into the shadows. Jess sighed once she didn't sense him anymore and tried to not look at the pit of dead corpses again.

"Does he have the last bird? Or is he just trying to pick a fight?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling her back to the presence.

"He does, and uses it a lot more differently than the others who had it before. I don't know if it's because he can use fire form before or if it's just because he knows more about it than the others did. Either way, he does have it." She explained, Sesshomaru turning his back to her. He said that they should get back and start thinking of a plan to fight against them. She nodded and jogged over to him, wondering what he had in mind.

* * *

InuYasha sat in a tree with Black Fang almost asleep underneath him. He had Miroku had gotten word from Jaken that Sesshomaru had something he wanted to ask of them, so they made sure the others stayed behind in case something happened.

"Sesshomaru is just confusing. One second he's set on killing you, then another he teams up with you and now he has a favor to ask. This guy is too confusing for me to keep up with." Black Fang complained, making sure he didn't fall asleep. InuYasha was confused as well, seeing how he and Sesshomaru never really got along. He looked up at the sky, picking up the scent of his brother walking closer to them.

"Well, we might just get out answers now. Here they come." He said, jumping down as Black Fang stretched his back and Miroku getting off the rock he was sitting on. And just as InuYasha said, Sesshomaru and Jess came walking through the trees, Rin and Jaken behind them along with A-Un. "Alright, Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?" He asked, not waiting for them to get comfy.

"Impatient as always, InuYasha." Sesshomaru sighed slightly, Jess walking over to Black Fang. "As much as I don't want to, I need your assistant with something. We've located the last Demon who has the power of those Fire birds, and he has challenged us to a fight. However, he said he would have an army of Demons with him. And unless you're as dull as you look, you might put the rest of the pieces together." He explained, InuYasha growling a bit when he insulted him.

"Yeah, you need our help to take care of the weaklings while you take care of the boss. How come you make us do the dirty work?" he complained, Miroku surprisingly defending the Demon.

"It's because he's Jess's Master. If someone other than the Wielder or someone she trust tries to take the power, it will be a futile effort." He said, InuYasha keeping his tongue in his mouth. "But just us and the girls…isn't that a little difficult? And what's in it for us?" He asked, Jess answering this time.

"For you guys, a Shard of the Sacred Jewel. I found it while I was out, and Sesshomaru doesn't need it." She said, showing the Shard. "As for your first question…"

"Why the hell is that mutt here?" A familiar voice said, getting InuYasha on his nerves.

"Koga, what's a flea bag like you doing here?"

"Maybe you forgot, but I', supposed to protect her. And she said that if I did help them out, I would be able to see and protect Kagome as well. And there's no way I'm letting a chance like that get away since you've been very over protected of her lately." He explained his Demon Wolf tribe behind him. Miroku was surprised by how she had been able to come up with a reason for them to fight, and Black Fang was her "pet" in one sense. While InuYasha and Koga started arguing, someone else came up behind Sesshomaru.

"This is quite the army you've put together. And you even got me to agree to it." Inutaka said, Sesshomaru looking at him.

"All I said was that the Demon Adramelech has the Fire Bird we need. I don't know what you're past is with him, but you've already agreed to fight with us. So it doesn't matter." He said, Jess looking around. _To think that in the beginning, Sesshomaru didn't have any ally's at all. And now, he's got more than he could ever ask for. Funny how things turn out once you need help form others._ She thought, smiling to herself.

"I'll go and explain what's going on to Sango and Kagome, so they're ready as well. Sorry InuYasha, but we need both of them." Miroku said InuYasha hesitating before nodding. He didn't really want to put Kagome in danger. But he knew that she would be a big help in this fight. As the monk left, Jess looked up at the sky, hoping they would be able to do something against that guy in two days. And at the same time, she was really worried about Sesshomaru. The reason he wanted a fight was so he could kill him. Who knows what tricks he might use to accomplish that goal?

"Black Fang, I want you to fight alongside the others, but stay closer to where me and Sesshomaru are going. I don't like the way things are turning out." She whispered to him, Black Fang nodding without any objections.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry this took a while and that I basically skipped meeting the others Demons and a few other things. But time is something I don't have too much of anymore like I did before, so I didn't want to make this take longer than this. Also, next chapter will be the last one. Sorry this didn't turn out to be a very long story, but I want to make sure this story is done before the exams at school begin. Cuz if they're not done till then, then I'll have a hell of a time to post stuff.**

**Anyway, leave a review and see ya all next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here comes the last chapter of this story. Thanks a lot for all of you who read this story, and to everyone who wrote reviews. I don't really have anything else to say as of now, so I'll just get this started. Thanks a lot for the reviews ****Joemoe175, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Lady Wednesday and YuGiOhFanGirl22, sangoscourage, Emzy2k11, Marten195, KawaiiFoxiie, The Blue Monster Cake, Shadow Realm Triforce aka Fellowship of Avengers and jafcbutterfly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Death of the Wielder**

* * *

Jess sat in a tree, looking across the horizon. In the last two days, she had made sure her friends, Marie and Johannes stayed put in their time. Even though they quickly went against it, Jess had been persuasive and didn't leave them alone until they agreed with her. She didn't want them coming here since they could end up being pulled into the middle of this fight. And Sesshomaru also wanted her to go and make sure they knew that she wouldn't be back for maybe a while since she might get injured while in the fight.

She heard someone walking behind her and she looked down, seeing Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Where's Rin?" She asked, jumping down and was sort of kneeling in front of him.

"I told her to stay with A-Un. It'll be too dangerous for her to come here while this going on. And then, I at least know where she is." He explained, Jess getting up and nodding. Jaken came up in front of her, looking rather worried.

"Listen, you better not let anything happen to Lord Sesshomaru, or you're going to get it!" He yelled, Sesshomaru looking ready to hit him in the head.

"I'll die before something happens to him. Simple as that." She said, Sesshomaru looking at her as she looked towards the field once again. _Why do I suddenly feel a cold wind blowing? It's like…it's trying to tell me something like this is going to happen._ He thought, hearing roars of Demons to their right. Seems like they've already begun. He stared walking in the direction the sounds came from, Jess and Jaken close behind him. They didn't have to walk top far too see the Demons clashing at each other, and the three humans who were with as well. Sango and Miroku took care of the ones in the air, while Kagome backed up InuYasha as he stroke down as many as he could. Inutaka was near the three of them to make sure nothing tried to cut them down from behind. Koga was relatively near Kagome as well, trying to kill more that the Half-Demon. And it looked like he had started get use to the new fire power he had. The rest of the Demon Wolf Clan took care of the others. Black Fang was actually leading the wolves since Koga was a bit too focused on his own fight.

"This seems to be going a lot better than I expected. Jaken, help out how can. Jess, we're going to meet that Adramelech and get his over with." he said, Jess nodding as she followed him before the Demons could notice them. If they think they saw something, Jaken made sure they didn't go after them. InuYasha noticed them, a bit worried about Jess. You better not let her die, Sesshomaru. He thought, striking a few Demons down.

Sesshomaru walked slowly out of the forest, seeing Adramelech in the middle of a couple Demons. So, he thinks that will protect him from me. He's more of an idiot that InuYasha is, since he at least knows that trying to protect him using other Demons is futile. He thought, drawing his sword. Jess unsheathed her own sword, knowing what he wanted her to do.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack?" Adramelech asked, taunting them. Sesshomaru moved his hand slightly and Jess jumped straight at the Demons and took out two in one slash since them just so happen to line themselves up perfectly. Sesshomaru saw an opening in the circle and jumped straight at the Demon he was after. Adramelech drew his sword and stopped Sesshomaru's attack, the Demons hearing the sound of clashing swords. Jess made sure they were too busy dealing with her to even try to interfere, since that wouldn't be too good for her Master.

"You should be careful who you pick as your enemies. It might get yourself killed rather early." He said, Adramelech laughing a bit. Sesshomaru didn't even bother asking why he was laughing; he wanted to get this over with fast so he wouldn't have to keep relying on InuYasha to keep the other Demons busy. Jess was able to hold her own against the Demons, though she had gotten hurt on her right arm and a small scar on her left cheek. But they weren't really that big of a deal, at least not to her. Sesshomaru and Adramelech clashed their swords again and were trying to push each other off.

"You're one to talk. Just bringing that girl here was your downfall." He whispered, catching him a bit off guard and was able to push him off his sword, only to be forced back himself because of his poison whip. Sesshomaru didn't quite get what he was saying, and he honestly didn't care at the moment.

* * *

InuYasha and Koga stood with their backs against each other, both of them a bit worn out from all fighting.

"Damn, they just keep coming. How come none of them have caught on to Sesshomaru fighting their boss?" Koga asked, attacking a group of five Demons and taking them out with one hit each.

"Maybe because we pose more of a threat if we get there as well. Try using your head wolf, if you even have a brain in there." InuYasha taunted, cutting down three more Demons with one swipe.

"What did you say?" he yelled, instantly forgetting he was in the middle of a battle. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Demons who tried to take advantage of his rivalry with InuYasha.

"Pay attention, you two, and stop fighting!" She scolded them, Miroku sighing as he turned behind them.

"Wind Tunnel!" He yelled, pulling in a few Demons in. Some in the groups were filled with poison, so he had to be careful. Kagome was still a bit further behind them, Shippo and Kirara making sure she wasn't hurt by any Demons. Inutaka used his sharp feathers to kill the Demons, as well as using his sword that wasn't just for show. Black Fang did a similar job to Kirara, making sure no one form the Demon wolf tribe was killed, as well as leading them rather well.

"This is going to take some time, I wonder if Jess and Sesshomaru are doing alright." Shippo said, using his Fox fire to take care of a few small Demons.

"There's no way Lord Sesshomaru would lose to a lowly Demon like that! You underestimate him too much little fox!" Jaken yelled, hitting a few Demons with his two-headed staff.

"But Jess is with him. This Demon you mentioned might use her to take advantage of him. Besides, if he does have one of those fire birds in him, he could be dangerous if he's not taken seriously." Kagome said, sounding very worried. Jaken didn't say anything, since he knew they were right. Kagome shot a sacred arrow through a group of Demons, making it easier for some of them to move. InuYasha used this chance since none of his allies were nearby.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, taking care almost all of them in that one strike. _Finally getting somewhere. Sesshomaru better not be getting into trouble or he's dead when I see him._ He thought, Koga jumping over him and taking care of some of the ones who survived along with the rest. Kagome ran slowly up to InuYasha, knowing she wouldn't have to be in the back anymore.

"Is it over soon?" She asked, InuYasha sniffing the air. He growled a bit, answering her question. He turned to look behind her, seeing something behind Kirara.

"Kirara, move!" He yelled, the cat not hesitating as she pulled Shippo with her as well. A huge tail came after her, hitting the ground and getting stuck on it. "What the hell is that?" he asked, moving in front of Kagome to protect her. Koga moved to them as well, not trusting him to protect her.

"I've never seen a Demon like that before; its tail looks bigger than the thing itself! Where did that come from, anyway?" Koga asked, Sango turning and looking worried.

"That's a Demon of the sea! Why is it all the way out here?" Sango called, as it pulled its tail out of the ground. "Be careful, its tail is basically a Demon on its own. So if that get' cut off, you better be prepared to get rid of that as well. Or you'll get badly poisoned." She warned them, everyone nodding as they looked carefully around to make sure there's not any more hiding in the shadows. InuYasha and Koga smelled the air as well, but the salty smell from the first one blocked their senses.

"Damn, even if the guy gets killed, the poison smell will get in the way. How the hell are we going to find more hiding in the shadows?" Koga complained, InuYasha cutting down a few other Demons.

"Stop talking so we can get this over with!" he yelled, Sango looking over at the new Demon. Who strange enough haven't tried attacking anyone else after attacking Kirara. It's almost like he's just waiting for an order or something. _Why isn't it attacking us? It doesn't make sense. He tried hitting Kirara with its tail just a few moments ago. So why is it just ignoring us now?_ She thought, hearing a sort of howl from behind them. InuYasha looked up, noticing it's from where Sesshomaru and Jess were.

"What the hell was that? Sounded like some kind of Demon." Miroku asked, wondering why a Demon was all the way over there. _Sesshomaru, just what the hell is going on over there? You better not get her killed._ InuYasha thought, noticing the same thoughts went through his head over and over again. But if she did die, Kagome and Jess's friends would never get over it. The new Demon that had arrived jumped over the entire field and ran towards where the sound came from, making everyone a bit worried.

* * *

Jess sliced through the one who roared, thinking he might be calling for back up. And she really didn't want to deal with more bothersome pests. She looked over to Sesshomaru now and again, worried about him. He had been cut on his arm and torso, blood dripping on the ground. Adramelech was bleeding too, around the same places he was. Jess herself had gotten bitten and scratches a few times herself, but she was less injured than both of them. _This is going on for a while now, just how much is this going to last?_ She thought, cutting down more and more.

"My, you've lasted quite some time, Lord Sesshomaru. But what will happen if you suddenly get a bad injury from something else?" He asked, Jess hearing him.

"What do you mean? What are you planning?" Sesshomaru asked, clashing with his sword. He didn't say anything, just smirked and slightly laughed. Jess heard footsteps behind them, trying to focus on seeing what it was while taking care of the Demons, who were pushing her further and further away from their fight. _What the hell are they doing? Why do they suddenly want me away from where they are?_ She didn't like how things were going. She suddenly caught the sight of a long tail, the same sickening green as the Demon she fought before her punishment. Her eyes widen as she cut herself through the Demons and started running towards their fight. She was slowed down by them, but she tried to reach him in time.

"You're about to see, my Lord." He smirked, giving word to the Demon to strike. Sesshomaru couldn't react in time since Adramelech threw him off balance a bit by pushing him off his sword to get out of the way. He was ready to feel the pain, but instead widen his eyes as he was pushed back by someone, and felt blood on his face as saw brown hair flowing in front of him. Jess had made it just in time to push him out of the way; however, she was unable to get out of the way herself as the tail went through her gut.

"…Jess." He said, Adramelech looking surprised as well. Jess didn't say anything, the tail being pulled out of her body and dripping with her blood. She coughed violently, poison being visible from her clothes, which had most likely gotten some of it.

"That was unexpected; I didn't think she would actually go right into an attack like that. However…it would be better to put her out of her misery." He said, the tail going full speed right at her again and hitting the exact same spot. Jess coughed up a mouthful of blood. She tried to stay conscious, her eyes empty and deep. It took a lot of strength just to keep her eyelids open. It threw her off its tail and she landed a few meters from them. Sesshomaru just stood there; it's back turned to the Demon who killed her. He drew his sword, sending a huge attack towards the Demon and sliced its tail and body in two strikes. It roared in pain, falling without another attack.

"Don't think you'll get away with this as easy as you think." He warned him, looking towards Adramelech with anger filling his eyes. The Demon looked scared, Sesshomaru not hesitating to attack him. He didn't even care whether anyone else might get hit with it, using his poison whip and hitting Adramelech five times. "Since your friend over there was a poison user like myself, it's only fair for me to use poison against you." He said, Adramelech falling to his knees whit how much poison he had gotten.

"You think this is over? I've got more Demons just waiting for my order to kill you." He said, trying to sound tough since he wouldn't stop moving, allowing the poison to spread.

"Then do so, I'll cut them all down until there's not one left. You made a bad move going against me. So do try and save your own, pathetic life and leave, though the poison won't leave that easily, so you'll die either way." Sesshomaru said, still glaring at him with anger filled eyes. Adramelech growled, but fled into the trees knowing it would be futile to fight against him. Sesshomaru put his sword away, walking slowly over to Jess. He kneeled down beside her, checking her pulse. But there was no need for that.

Her skin was pale, eyes were closed and she was not breathing at all. The blood from her wound and really made her suffer in the end. Her face was cut from the Demons when she rushed over to help Sesshomaru, her arms and legs the same. And she didn't look like she was in peace at all. Jaken came running along with Black Fang, A-Un flying towards them with Rin on his back. He landed near Sesshomaru, so Rin didn't have far to run.

"Lord Sesshomaru! A-Un suddenly acted odd and seemed worried. Did something happen?" She asked, Sesshomaru not answering in words. Rin ran up to him, gasping as she saw Jess's dead body. Black Fang and Jaken came from the other side, seeing her before she did. The wolf did not want to get any closer to her body, while Jaken ran over to really see her wound.

"What in the world happened to her? I wouldn't think a few weak Demons would hurt her so-"Sesshomaru hit in him the head rather hard, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Please don't say stuff like that, Master Jaken. I'm sure she's not dead, right Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, the young child not wanting to accept the fact she was gone for good. Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while, just sat there, looking at her body.

"No, she's not. At least, she won't be for much longer." He said, getting up. "Get back, Rin. You too, Jaken." He said, both of them moving back. _Is he planning on using the Tenseiga to bring her back to life? I know he's more than capable, but why would he even care? I mean, she must've been weak to have been killed this easily._ Jaken thought, Sesshomaru drawing his sword. He looked for the minions of the underworld, seeing a lot of them over Jess's dead body. _I won't let you take her that easily._ He thought, slicing them in two. After he did, he sheathed his sword and kneeled back down and held her in his arms, waiting for her to start breathing again.

"What did he do?" Black Fang asked, walking up to Jaken.

"His sword, Tenseiga, cannot kill his enemies. Instead, it can bring back the dead and heal them." He explained, Black Fang looking over at him.

"So…he's bringing her back to life? I thought she was only a pet to him. Why would he even care to have her around?" He asked, Jaken shaking his head.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know why he wants someone as weak as that." Jaken said, Black Fang growling at him. While the two were talking, Jess slowly started breathing again, but her wound still pained her and she hadn't opened her eyes. _I hoped it would work the same way as it did with Rin, but Jess is the wielder of the Blade of Demons, so it might work differently. _He thought, smelling fire above him. He looked up, seeing two fire birds circling the sky. One of them used to belong to Adramelech, and the second one must've been the one from Koga. They soon flew down, going into the wound on Jess's stomach. She winced in pain, making him a bit worried. After a few minutes, she tried open her left eye, and was able to very so slightly.

"Se…sshomaru?" She asked, her voice sounding very, very weak. He instantly put his finger on her lips, telling her not to waste her strength on talking.

"Jess! You're OK!" Rin yelled, Jaken and Black Fang running over to her as Rin kept hugging her near her wound, which had closed once the birds went in.

"Rin, leave her alone until she's healed." He said, Rin going off her and Jaken trying to stop himself from hitting her with the staff.

"What did you do to yourself, anyway? How can someone like you be beaten so easily?" he yelled, very annoyed.

"Jaken, the reason this happened to her is because I got careless and thought she had all the Demons with her. I wasn't expecting a Demon hiding on the forest. And like I just said, leave her alone until she's healed." He explained, Jaken not saying another word.

"Should I go and tell InuYasha and the rest what happened to her? And tell them it's over?" Black Fang asked, Jess nodding before Sesshomaru could answer. He took to the sky, not wasting too much time. Sesshomaru put her on A-Un's back, Rin hoping on as well to make sure she didn't fall off.

"You'll be coming back soon, right Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, Sesshomaru nodding and A-Un took to the sky. Sesshomaru followed them from the ground, not bothering to even meet up with InuYasha and the others.

* * *

InuYasha was sitting by a lake, watching the sun going down. A couple of hours ago, Black Fang had explained that the fight was over and that Koga couldn't use the bird anymore, since the last two were used to save Jess's life. He was about to say something else, something involving Sesshomaru, but he stopped rather fast. The guys didn't know what he was about to say, but they thought it would be good to go to Kaede's village to rest up and heal. Koga and the Demon wolf tribe went back to the mountains, and Inutaka went back home, which was actually in the ruins of the castle near the village of the first wielder. Jess went on the other side when she went there.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, walking up behind him. InuYasha turned around. She looked a bit exhausted, though he couldn't blame her after the morning they had. "You think Jess is OK? I mean, she does have school tomorrow." She asked, InuYasha looking from her.

"I doubt that." He said, making her confused. "Before we left, once most of them were gone, I smelled the scent of fresh, human blood. The only other Human who wasn't with us was Jess, so she must've been hurt rather bad." He explained, Kagome sitting next to him.

"Then Johannes and Marie might come here, worried about their friend. What should we tell them?" She asked, InuYasha lying down on the ground.

"We'll figure that out when they get here. Who knows, they might just stay home since she's not coming back." He said, sounding very relaxed. Kagome looked at him with a bit annoyed look, InuYasha knowing he shouldn't keep joking. "Anyway, there's not much we can tell them unless we know what's going on." He said, Kagome nodding.

"I'm just glad it's finally done. Now we can go and find the last pieces of the Sacred Jewel." Kagome said, InuYasha nodding. Miroku and Sango walked towards them, Shippo and Kirara on their shoulders.

"You all ready to go?" He asked all of them nodding and they all left the village. Kaede looked at them from the village entrance, hoping they would be OK. Seeing how Naraku hasn't shown his face since he met with them on the mountain.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. And that's the end of it! Thanks a lot for all of you who read this and was being patient when I was slow at posting chapters. Anyway, there's something I want to ask you guys. I'm planning on making a sequel to this story, and I was thinking of making a Crossover. So, I've got a few things on what I can crossover with, but I'm not too sure which I should chose. So I'm going to let you guys decide. These are the ones I was thinking of:**

**Nyrarihyon no Mago aka Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Black Butler**

**Naruto**

**Bleach**

**These are the five I've been thinking about. And I'd really appreciate it if you guys wrote in the reviews which one I should do. Though it might take some time before I even start to see what people want. Anyway, thanks a lot guys for reading this and once again thanks to the people who wrote the reviews and I'll see ya later!**


	19. New Story Out!

**Ok, so I thought I should at least tell you guys when the New story is coming out. Well, now. I'll be posting the first Chapter of the New story after this Author note as gone up.**

**I really thank all of you who helped choosing the crossover that this story was going to be. And for being patient while I workon that story. I should be able to keep a normal schedule this time, hopefully.**

**Anyway, thanks again to all of you who read this story and I hope you'll enjoy the next one! **

**BTW, it's called Demons in Modern Time, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
